The City Watchers
by NiteOwl18
Summary: Gumball Watterson was tried of everyone always yelling at him and bringing him down. He then finds himself in an organization that wants to get rid of all the crime in Elmore. Soon people didn't like how they were handling things their own way and will tried their best to get rid of them by any means necessary. Rated T for teen. Mile Language. Violence. Blood.
1. Meet The Hip and Cool English Professor

**This is Nite Owl here, and I have just posted a new story of TAWoG. It's been almost a month since I have made my first story. Sorry I had posted for a while. I had spent the last week studying for mid-terms. But I pass them all and have four weeks off from college. This my second story. For those you don't know what's about or you have read the summary, I'll save you the troubles. Gumball had always been everyone's problem. His reckless and immature act had gotten his family scolding at him, his girlfriend broke up with him and not to mention everyone at school hating him. Soon he finds himself in a organization that dedicated their lives to get rid of all crimes in Elmore. It's not like the first story I had wrote; this is different. It's kinda like a neighborhood watch program, but, in this story, its a _city _watch program. Then some people don't like what they're doing and will tried their best to get rid of them. It'll be a lot of sense that if you read the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meet the Hip and Cool English professor.**

In the beginning of a school day, Gumball Watterson sat in his desk, listening to Miss Simian's boring lessons. Gumball thought _Man. She and her boring lessons. Why are we learning this? It's all ancient history. _In fact she _is _ancient history. Right next to him was his adopted brother, Darwin. Gumball was seeing his younger brother taking notes, but when he lean in on him to see not notes, but doodles of him and Gumball. Gumball then see his crush, Penny Fitzgerald, a few seats from him. She was being bored to death by this torture. She wasn't the only one, of course. The entire class were all being bored to death. Some of them didn't pay attention; they were doing something else other than this. They were listening to their iPhones, chatting quietly to each other and playing their gameboy. The rest of them were watching the clock to end this lecture, including Gumball. Finally after ninety minutes of boring lectures, class had ended. Most of them were going to lunch, the rest of them were going to their next class, including Gumball and Darwin. Gumball was glad to be out of that class and not hear another lesson from Miss Simian.

Gumball said to his brother "Man. If I had to heard one more lesson from that baboon one more time, I'm going to blow my brains out."

Darwin cried "Whoa, man! Don't you talk about suicide like that!"

Gumball said "It was just a figure of speech."

Darwin stupidly asked "How is killing yourself a figure of speech?"

Gumball tired to point out, but said in defeat "Never mind." Darwin was always this naive ever since he was adopted by the Watterson's family. Whenever Gumball said something like "hearing another boring lesson from an ancient baboon makes me want to kill myself." Darwin objects this by explaining suicide is not the way, even though Gumball didn't mean it. Regardless, he still loves him like a brother/ fish/ friend. They were walking to their next class. English class. They weren't too happy about this. They weren't too happy of letting Miss Simian teach class and make everyone lives horrible. But the thing about English class was that Mr. Small was teaching this class. The worst thing about it was that he _doesn't _teach the class anything about English. All he taught was how peaceful the world is and the right and wrong of society. The only work they ever done was to write how the world is a perfect place. That _was _the only assignment they ever done. The rest of the semester was that they had to hear Mr. Small's hippie talk about peace and love. The two brothers entered the classroom, where everyone was there. Gumball saw Penny and waved at her. She waves at him back. He and Penny had been dating for some time now. They always hang out after school and go to different locations for a date. Penny walked up to him and greeted "Hi, Gumball."

Gumball greeted back in a smooth voice "Hey, Penny." He leans on a table and falls down flat on his face. Most of the students laugh at him. Gumball put himself up and declared "I'm fine! I'm okay!" Penny giggled softly.

Penny said "So, did you heard?"

"Heard about what?"

"That Mr. Small is not going to teach this class anymore."

Gumball's eyes widen. He said "Really?" His moment of happiness soon disappear when he just thought of something that seem less surprising for him. "Let me guess. Miss Simian is teaching this class?" He asked in a depressed mood.

Penny answered "Nope. Say it's going to be a professor from a local university. An E_nglish_ professor."

Gumball said in amazed "Wow. I hoped this guy is better than Mr. Small. I can't stand of listening to another one of his "Peace and Love" speeches."

Soon the bell ringed; everyone got into their seats. Principle Brown came to the door and faces his students. He said in calm manner "Attention students. I have an announcement to make." He fixes his glasses and continued "Mr. Small will not be teaching your English class."

The entire students clapped their hands and cheered loudly. Principle Brown said "All right, all right. Calm down." The entire students stopped cheering. "I have made a phone call to millions of English teacher to help teach this class, and I had found one. He's from a university and an English professor. So make sure you treat him with lots of respect and don't cause him to leave." He glared at Gumball as he fixes his glasses. " This man will challenge your minds and filled your head with knowledge. So, without further ado, please welcome Professor Paul Webster."

Soon the door wide open and out pops a walking black panther entering the classroom. The man was in his early thirties, wearing a suit like all the professors in universities worn, carrying a briefcase, his eyes were yellow and was wearing the same round thickened glasses as Principal Brown was wearing. The classroom was watching in awed.

Paul Webster said to Principal Brown in a Brooklyn accent "Thank you, Principal Brown. I'll take it from here." Principal Brown then walk out from the classroom. The panther begin "Alright, kiddies. I'm here to talk to you about the only thing you need to learn. English. You're all thinking that this will be an easy class, right? Well…." He yelled "You're wrong!"

The class was startled by this. Professor Webster continued "I'm here to challenge your minds. Throughout the semester, I will give you all lessons, assignments and tests. At the end of the day, you folks will have all the knowledge you'll need to survive the world." The class was horrified by this. The panther professor stare at them with his yellow eyes, scaring them even more. Then he said "Just kidding!" as he laughed.

The students were confused by this. Professor Webster kept laughing while saying "Oh, man! You guys should have seen your faces! You were like…" He makes the reaction the students had made. "And I was all…" He said in a tough voice "I'm here to challenge your minds!" Making him with his Brooklyn accent made him even more tougher. He stopped laughing with a loud sigh.

Professor Webster said "Now that's outta of the way. I here to tell you the real reason why I'm here. See Principle Brown here asked me to come and teach you to challenge your minds. That's what he thought. I'm here to give you guys some tips about being creative. Out of all those English British professor who teach smart people about the meaning of life and what not. But not this guy!" He pointed himself with two thumbs at the end of the sentence.

The students in the room had their hopes rise higher by that surprise. Gumball thought _This guy is all right._

Professor Webster said "You guys will still learn and I will challenge your little brains. But hey, no rush. You guys are what, 12? I'll just take it nice and slowly. I don't want to be the guy responsible for damaging your brains."

Most of the students laugh at the expression. They seem to like this new guy. Professor Webster kept talking "You know, I don't know why this principle of yours called me and tell me to teach the mines of you all. What a idiot."

The student kept on laughing by the professor's statement. Gumball yelled "And why he calls himself principle in the first place that we will never know!"

The young professor pointed his finger and said "Bingo, kid." Upon looking at Gumball made the professor raise with curiosity. He asked "And who you might be, kid?"

Gumball introduced "My name is Gumball Watterson."

"Watterson? Watterson, where did I heard that name?" The young professor grab his clipboard and check on the names on the list. He then saw the name "Watterson" at the bottom of the list. It made his yellow eyes widen. He said "Oh, Watterson. Brown told me all about you."

Gumball pretends to be touch "Oh, he's talked about me in his office? How very touching!"

Professor Webster explains "It said here that I should be aware of you and…" He looked at the clipboard again and said "...Your brother Darwin. Now, who that might be?"

Darwin pops out and exclaimed "Here I am!"

Professor Webster said one word "Cute." He said this to both Gumball and Darwin "Now he told me all the things you guys do at this school and said that I should be watching out for any of your surprises. He also mention that you guys are ruthless, destructive and dangerous." Both of the Watterson's brothers looked at him in a very nervous look. He added "But you guys don't look like any of the things Brown said, right? You guys looked like angels."

Both Gumball and Darwin smiled and their eyes glistened as halo magically pops out of their head.

Professor Webster said "Well, since you guys are not destructive and won't do any of the things that will make me leave or put me at the hospital, I think we're going to get along just fine." He ended the sentence with a smile. He declared to the entire class "Now lets begin with the lesson on thinking up ideas."

So the young professor began his lesson. To the student surprise, it didn't find boring to any of them. They stood there and listen to the whole lesson. After the lesson was finished, he tell jokes and tells stories of the things he did back at the university. He wasn't like any of the teachers in school or professors in the universities. He's a hip and cool professor. Everyone seem to like this guy. They weren't being bored to death like in Miss Simian's class. Gumball seems to like him, also, but not like the rest of the students. The weirdest thing about this guy was that he kept staring at Gumball during lessons and storytelling. Soon the bell ringed, which made everyone groan in defeat. The students left the classroom, while Professor Webster said "See you later, kids! We'll continue on tomorrow on the next lesson and I'll be throwing in more stories." The last ones were Gumball and Darwin. Darwin made it out to the door, Gumball follow him as the professor said "See you later, Gumball."

Gumball said "See you later, Professor Webster."

As Gumball left the classroom, Professor Webster was all alone in the classroom. He then took out his cell phone and dial some numbers. He held it up to his ear and said "Hello, Alex? It's me, Paul. Listen, I found Gumball Watterson."

"_Are you sure?"_

"Yeah. I'm sure. But are you sure you want to make him join in?"

"_Of course. Just look all the things he has been through. He's the one we want."_

* * *

**So what did you guys think of it? It's only the first chapter, but when I kept posting new chapters, it's going to make a lot of sense. What did guys think of my new character? A hip and cool English Professor. I got the idea of the character of Mr. Turner while watching "Boy Meets World." So what is up with this guy? Why was he staring at Gumball? What about that phone call? Who was the caller? Find out!**


	2. Advise

**Hey guys. I'm back with another chapter of my next story. Its not epic, but I promise that it's coming up. I guarantee you that it will come up.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Advise.**

After school was over, the Watterson's kids went back home. At dinner, they were having leftover meatloaf from last night.

Nicole begins "So, how was everyone's day?"

Richard said with his mouth full "I broke my high score on "Alien Invaders."

Nicole nodded her head "That's….interesting." She turned her kids. "What about you, guys?"

Anais said "I got an A on my science project on the moldy food that we have in the freezer."

Darwin said "I broke my record at swimming practice."

Gumball said "We just got a new teacher in English class."

Darwin forgot to mention of Professor Webster. "Oh, yeah. I totally forgot about that."

Nicole said "That's interesting."

Gumball said "Interesting? This guy is awesome! He's nothing like the other teachers right here in Elmore or at his university."

Anais faced her brothers and said "University?"

Darwin answered "Yeah, Principal Brown called from the University and told him to come here to challenge us."

Gumball step in "But instead of challenging us, he said he'll go easy on us and told us that we were free to be creative."

The Watterson's family were interesting by this. Nicole said to her boys "Sounds like you boys had a good time."

Gumball declared "We sure did!"

They kept on eating their meal until Nicole said "Gumball?"

Gumball said while eating "Mmm?"

"While I was at work, I got a call from the school, and said that you put thumbtacks on Tina Rex's chair."

Gumball stopped eating and hearing her mother mention that make him remember the events.

**Flashback.**

Gumball was walking to his classroom, until he was tripped and sends him on the floor. He looked up to see Tina Rex standing there, laughing at him.

Tina said in her muscular voice "Watch where you going, Watterson!"

Gumball got angry at that. As soon as he walked in, Gumball spotted a can filled thumbtacks and devise a plan. While everyone wasn't looking, Gumball secretly grab the thumbtacks and pour it all on to Tina's seat and quickly seat down as soon as Tina walked in. Tina walked to her desk as Gumball secretly laugh. As she sat down, Tina's eyes widen and let a loud dinosaur scream that make the student's ears popped and all the windows break into pieces.

**Flashback ended.**

Gumball tried to hold back the laughter that he thought. He lied "Uh, no."

Nicole said with her eyebrow rise "Gumball, I know that you're lying."

Gumball was surprised by this. He asked "How can you tell?"

"I can heard you laugh when you looked down on your plate."

Gumball lied "No." as he looked down and laugh softly. Nicole continued "And you squeak when you laugh." Gumball kept looking down as he laugh. He added a low squeak. "Not to mention, you're dripping bits of meatloaf from your mouth." Gumball begin to dripped bits of meatloaf from his mouth. Finally he give up. He said "Alright, you got me."

Nicole sighed at that. She asked "Gumball, why on earth will you do that?"

Gumball told the truth "Because she tripped me."

"And that gives you the right to put thumbtacks on her desk?"

Gumball thought of that for a moment and just said "Yep, pretty much."

Nicole asked "Honestly Gumball, when are you going to stop all of this foolishness?"

Gumball was about to answered that, until Anais answer his question "Never." Gumball glare at her for a few seconds and said to his mom "Mom, you know me. I'm always like this."

"Yes, but Gumball, you can't spend your life doing what you were born to do. Sooner or later, one of your actions is going to get you into trouble."

Gumball said "Mom, please. When did my actions got me into trouble?"

Soon the Watterson's family stopped eating and looked at the young blue cat. Nicole said "Really?"

Anais said "You really don't know?"

Nicole begins "All right. What about the time you flooded the house?"

Gumball point out "Actually, that was Anais' falut." Anais then hit him on the head. Gumball said "Ow." as he rubbed his head.

Richard said "Then there was that one time you and Darwin forgot to return the D.V.D, destroy it and tried to make a fake one."

Gumball said "That part of destroying the D.V.D was Darwin's fault."

Darwin objects "Hey, you were the one who didn't want to return D.V.D in the first place!"

"It was the principal."

"The principal of what?"

"The principle of not returning the D.V.D."

Darwin then hit Gumball in the head also. Gumball said "Ow." as he rubbed his head again.

Richard said "Then there was that time you and Darwin tried to get a refund from the video store for a game."

Gumball added "Hey, you were involved in this, also. You helped us tried to get a refund and you ended up getting a fight with the manager for stealing the money."

Richard then hit Gumball on the head so hard that it made him fall off his chair. Gumball cried "Ow!" Nicole gasped "Richard!"

Richard innocently asked "What? Everyone was doing it." Gumball get himself back up, then Richard hits him again on the head, making Gumball fall down on the floor. "See?"

Gumball then got himself up quickly and said "Okay. Can we stop playing "Hitting Gumball on the head?" Okay, it's getting annoying." He sat down on his chair.

Nicole continued "What I meant was that maybe you should be a little mature for once and not cause trouble. How would that make everyone feel? And what about Penny? How would you think she feel about this? You think she will like it when you get into another one of your mischief?"

Gumball said "But mom, Penny said that she like me for who I am."

"For now, but what will happen when one of these days your mischief puts Penny in the hospital or worse?"

Gumball never thought of this for a moment. He said "Wow, I guess I haven't thought of that. Okay mom. I'll tried to change."

Nicole smiled "Thank you, Gumball." She looked at the time from above the kitchen wall. It was almost nine. "It is that time already?" She said in a low voice. She said to her family "All right, everyone. It's time for bed."

The family then grabbed their plates and put them in the dish. Then they all headed upstairs and to their bedroom right before saying goodnight to each other. Darwin went inside his fishbowl as Gumball changes into his pajamas and right into his bed. Anais was already in her pajamas and climbed up into her bed. Gumball went into his bed and said to his siblings "Good night, guys."

Darwin and Anais both said in union "Goodnight, Gumball." Soon the Watterson's family fall asleep.

The next day arrived as the Watterson's kids got out of their bed and went down to the kitchen to get breakfast. They all got a bowl of Daisy flakes. Gumball took his bowl to the kitchen and turn on the t.v.

Darwin said to him "Dude, I don't think mom won't like it for you watching television, especially when we're going to school."

Gumball, begin stubborn as always, said "Don't worry, Darwin. I'll just find something that is good."

Anais said "That's what you always say, Gumball. You watch t.v while eating breakfast and mom catches you."

Gumball annoyingly said "Will you relax, sis, before you'll get a brain cramp?"

"You don't even know what a brain cramp is, Gumball!"

"I'll know, when I see one."

Anais rolled her eyes as she eat her breakfast in the kitchen while Gumball and Darwin were both eating their cereal as Gumball flips the channels. Then he found something on the t.v.

The news woman said "_Good morning, Elmore. This is your host Carol Stern. To top it all off, the crime rate of Elmore has gone up to Fifty percent. It's been like this since 2010. Stores has been robbed and bombed. Houses destroyed. People murdered. We now take you to Councilman Chet Petersons at City Hall to give his statement of what he might had just said about this."_

Then the brothers saw a bunch of reporters right in front of City Hall. In the steps of the building, there stood a tortoise in a wheelchair while a stand filled with microphones right in front of him. The man was in his fifties, low black eyes, and worn in a politician suit. Right between him were two large black suited moles on his left and right.

Chet Petersons said with a clear Southern accent "_It is my duty as Councilman of Elmore, that this city will longer be riddled with crimes. I had seen good and innocence peoples died. Most of them lost something they had and had to live with this sort of guilt. It breaks my heart to see this people struggle with this."_

One of the reporters asked "_And how will you do that with your upcoming election for Governor?"_

Chet answered "_I'll tried everything in my power to make sure these people will still have a good home and not have their lives taken. I trust my faith in the good lord hands and he will bring me of what I need to make sure Elmore is crime-free._"

The news woman said "_Such powerful words from a religious politician."_

"Religious politician, yeah right."

Both Gumball and Darwin heard the scoffing voice and slowly turn their heads onto his mother, who had come down with her work clothes on.

Nicole said "That's what he had said before and Elmore is still not crime-free."

Gumball said "Yeah. I heard what you mean. It's been going like this for three years now."

Nicole then notice her kids are not dress yet. She said to her kids "What are you kids standing around here for? Go get dress!"

The three siblings then went upstairs into their room and change into their regular clothes. All of them went downstairs with their backpacks. Anais said "All right, mom. We'll be going now."

Nicole said "Bye kids." As they walk out, Gumball was stopped by his mother. "Gumball, you remember what I say about last night?"

Gumball thought back last night and said "It's okay, mom. I'll tried to keep it under control."

Nicole smiled "Great. And Gumball?" Gumball faces his mother again. "It's Tuesday again. You know what that means?"

Gumball groan loudly when his mother reminded of that. He said "Mom, I already told you, I tried finding a club, but they all rejected me."

Nicole said "You just need to tried harder, son. Plus with that attitude of yours, you won't find a club."

Gumball muttered "Oh, jeez."

"You have to be in a club, like your brother and sister. You can't come back home everyday of not having a club."

Gumball said in a stern voice "I'll tried."

Nicole smiled "Good. See ya!"

Gumball leave the house and catch up with his siblings.

* * *

**So what you guys think? You know what the problem is. Elmore has gone up to fifty percent for three years now. I'll be posting the next chapters tomorrow.**


	3. A Mischief Gone Bad

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long, but I finally done it. Here is the third chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Mischief Gone Bad.**

The Watterson's kids travel to the bus stop. As they were walking, they started talking.

Anais asked her older brother "So, what did mom wanted to tell you, Gumball?"

Gumball answered "She reminded me about what she said to me last night. Also, she brought up about this whole me joining into a club."

Darwin said "Well, she was just tried to help you get into a club like us."

Gumball said to both of his siblings "Well, if you both like clubs so much, why don't you marry them?"

Darwin said "I can't do that! I already have Rachel."

Gumball tried to point out, but said in defeat "Never mind."

Anais step in "Look if you're desperate of joining a club, why not asked me to write down the clubs that are suited for you?"

Gumball said "I did, Anais, but it didn't feel right for me, plus some of them reject me, like always. I want to be in a club that does not reject me or tried to blackmailed me."

They stopped at the bus stop. Anais point out "I don't think there is one, Gumball."

Gumball sighed in defeat "Way to crush my spirits, Anais."

Then the bus arrive, the kids got into the bus and went to their seats as the bus drives to Elmore Junior High. Gumball sat right next to Penny, Darwin sat right next to Rachel, and Anais sat all by herself. Penny start the conversation "So, Gumball, how are things?"

Gumball answered "Oh, you know. Same old, same old."

Anais, who was sitting right next to Gumball and Penny, added "Except for the part about Gumball getting into trouble of putting Thumbs Tracks on Tina's chair."

Penny's eyes widen and said to Gumball "Wait a minute, that was you?"

Gumball leans in on Anais and said "Way to keep it a secret, sis."

Penny asked "Did your mom punish you?"

Gumball answered "Nah. She just give me some advice on how I should changed my ways just a bit." He scoffed at that. "Its stupid, right? Being mischief and going on adventure is what I am."

Anais said "And look where it got you. Everything you done is cause by you and you end up getting hard."

Gumball said "Look, bottom line is that I'm promise mom that I won't cause any mischief."

Anais scoffed "Yeah, right. That's what you said when you agreed to stop eating candy for a month then at the last minute, you ate candy in the house, not to mention me and Darwin's Halloween candies."

Gumball said "Don't worry, sis, I'll tried to keep myself under control for now on."

Then all of a sudden a chocolate brownie was thrown at the top of Gumball's head and a laughter was heard. The three of them turn their heads around and found out who it was. Tina Rex. She stood there laughing with Jamie and Anton about a few seats from them. Gumball grow a bit angry as chocolate was dripping from his head. He wanted to beat the hell out of Tina, but remember what his mom said of not to get any mischief. He breath in and out. He said with a hint of anger within him "Yep. Tried to keep it under control."

Anais was staring the mesh-up brownie on top of Gumball's head and said with concern "I hope that's chocolate."

Gumball then put his finger and got one drip of chocolate. He stare it at it, wondering that it was definitely chocolate or that other thing. Both Anais and Penny were both seeing this with disgust. Gumball then suck the chocolate on his finger. He smacks his mouth to see if is chocolate. He concluded "Yep, its chocolate." Both of the girls sight in reviled. Gumball grab the brownie on top of his head and turn to face Tina and her crew as he gloated "Ha, Ha! Who's the loser now? I got a free snack!" He then took a huge bite on it. Tina grew angry and faces Anton "The next time you said that it's chocolate, please tell me that it was the bad kind!" Anton was shaking in fear. As Gumball was enjoying the delicious brownie, both Anais and Penny were seeing him in a blank expression. Gumball notice this and said to Anais "What, you want some?"

Anais shake her head no. Gumball faces Penny and asked "You want some, Penny?"

Penny was still grossed out and said "Uh, no thank you, Gumball."

Gumball shrugged "Oh well, more for me." He continue eating the brownie as the bus takes them to school.

As the bus stopped at the entrance, the students got off the bus. Gumball had just finish his snack and declared "Man, oh man. That was good." The students had entered the building, except for Tina, Jamie and Anton. They were all staring at the young blue cat.

Tina said "That guy is so dead. I had spent the last six hours taking off thumb tacks from my ass."

Jamie added "From which we help you, but still kick his ass, Tina. He deserve it."

Anton added "Plus he ate my snack!"

Tina shouted "Will you forget about your stupid snack for once, Anton?!"

Anton said in a low voice "Sorry about that."

Soon the crew went inside the building. The Watterson siblings went to their class, Anais to her her class, and Gumball and Darwin to their class. The kids sit down on their desk as soon as Miss Simian came to the door and declared "All right, class. Sit down and shut up!"

Then Tina, Anton and Jamie came to the door at the last minute. Miss Simian said with sarcasm "Ahh, I'm so glad you all decided to join us." She then shouted "Now sit down if you don't want detention for the rest of the week."

They did as they were told by their teacher. Tina stared at Gumball, who stared at her back as she sat down.

Jamie leans in on Tina and asked "So, what are you going to do with Watterson?"

Tina answered "Will you relax? I need to think of a plan first, where I can be alone with Watterson without any witnesses.

Miss Simian stated "Class, before I start, I had an announcement to make. Today is our Pre Rally today in honor of our team going to state championship against the Hawks tonight. So after class, everyone will report to the gym."

The entire class cheered at the top of their lungs and that's when Tina just had an idea. She chuckled evilly, so did Jamie and Anton. Miss Simian begins her lesson. Tina took out a pen and paper and wrote something down. She then throw straight to Gumball's desk. Gumball sees it in front of his eyes. While Miss Simian wasn't looking, Gumball secretly open the note and saw fear within him upon reading the note. The note said:

"_I had plans for you, Gumball. Big plans. Enjoy your last day at school, because when I'm through with you, you won't have any legs, arms, or even a head."_

_Tina._

Gumball then turn his head slowly and saw Tina and her crew staring at the young blue cat. He slowly turn his back to face his teacher while muttering "I will not cause mischief, I will not cause mischief, I will not cause mischief." Unknown to Gumball, Darwin and Penny were staring at him with great concern.

After class, everyone headed out to the gym. Gumball was the last one to leave since he didn't want to be caught by Tina and her crew. He put the note in his pocket and meet up with his siblings and Penny.

Anais greeted "Hey Gumball."

Gumball greeted back "Hey sis." He faced Darwin and Penny. "Hey guys."

Darwin asked "Hey Gumball. What did Tina throw at you?"

Penny guessed "It wasn't another brownie?"

Gumball lied "It's nothing."

Anais then spotted something from his pocket and took it from him. She asked him "What this, Gumball?"

Gumball lied again "It's nothing, now give it back to me."

Anais ignore him and reads it. She said "Whoa. Sound like Tina wants to kill you."

Darwin grab the note from her and he and Penny read it together. They were stunned by this. Darwin said to Gumball "Gumball, maybe you should do something about it."

Anais step in and said "No. Remember what mom said to not to get anymore of mischief."

Gumball groan that she reminded at that. He asked "Well, what am I suppose to do?"

Anais answered "Just ignore it, Gumball."

Gumball raises an eyebrow and said "Really? That's your best solution?"

Penny step in and said "Look, I need to go to the gym and meet with my crew. I'll see you guys at the gym." She faced Gumball. "You promise me you'll be there?"

Gumball said "Penny, this is your boyfriend talking. I'll always be there for you, babe."

Penny smiled as she kiss Gumball on the lips. She said "I know you'll be there." She then leaves the siblings as she said "See you guys later."

The Watterson's siblings said in union "Bye Penny." Anais said to her brothers "Well, we better go. The Pre Rally is about to begin." They walked to the gym. As they were walking the hall, they could heard the sound of kids talking. They entered the gym, until Gumball stopped and said "Wait, guys. I need to go to the bathroom."

Anais said "Probably that brownie you ate at the bus."

Darwin rises an expression at Gumball. Gumball quickly said "Long story." He turn to him and his sister "Listen I'll meet you guys at the gym. I just going to the bathroom."

Anais said "All right. Hurry up. It's about to start."

Darwin said in a smug tone "Yeah, we wouldn't want to keep your girlfriend waiting."

Gumball said in a sarcastic tone "Ha, ha, ha." He now said in a regular tone. "Save me a seat." Then Gumball leave, leaving Anais and Darwin alone as they entered the gym.

Gumball went to the bathroom and done his business there. There was no one there, only him. After he was done, he came out of the door and declared "They should put up a sign in there that say "Don't come in about thirty minutes." He goes to the sink and wash his hands as he began to whistle a tune. When he was done, he turn off the water and prepare to walk out. Then he heard a small noise. Gumball paused and turn his head around. He walked to the three rows of bathroom and open all three at them, thinking that it came from one of them. He shrugged it off and walked out of the bathroom. He then walked to the gym, until an evil voice stop him and give him a scare.

"Hello Watterson."

Gumball quickly turn around and saw Tina standing right in front of him. It was only her, not her entire crew. She stood there, breathing in and out onto Gumball's face.

Tina asked "Did you get my note, Watterson?"

Gumball answered "Yes, and I don't want to participate any of your brute actions on me. Now if you excuse me, I had a Pre Rally to go to, in case you didn't know." He walked away, but Tina quickly blocked his path.

Tina said "And I had big plans for you, in case you didn't know." She then grab Gumball and throw in a row of lockers, knocking them all. Gumball got himself up in the pile of lockers. He yelled "I'm not going to fight you, Tina!"

Tina said with a grin "Then this will make me destroy you easily." She charges at him, but Gumball got out of the way by sliding the floor. Gumball has had enough of this. He promise his mother that he will not cause mischief, but this is gone far enough. Gumball said "All right, you over grown lizard…" He got up and went into his fighting position. "Let's dance!" Both Gumball and Tina charges at each other and…

A whistle was heard at the gym. The crowd cheered as Penny and her cheerleaders came out and do their stunts. This wowed the audiences. After that was over, Principal Brown came to the microphone and said "All right, everyone. Settle down." The cheering ended with a silence. He fixes his glasses and continued "Welcome to another one of our annual Pre Rally. Today we will give our players a good luck for tonight game. This will be the most important game in our life. We got this far, right everyone? After winning seven game and losing ten games, we had finally made it to the top and we can show the Hawks what we can do!" The crowd cheered again.

Principal Brown continued "Now, here's a quick announcement from our head cheerleader!"

Penny comes to the microphone as Brown step aside and the crowd cheered more. Penny spoke to the microphone "Hi guys! We are so excited that we had finally made it this far and win home the championship. But first, I will like to make a shout out for a very special person. He's very dear to me and always been there for me."

As Penny continued her speech, Masami said to the other cheerleaders "Oh, god. She's talking about Gumball again."

Teri said to her "Come on, Masami. Can you be happy for her and Gumball? She cares about him."

"I don't know what she sees in Gumball. He's the most obnoxious and immature person ever."

Penny continued "...So, without further ado, let's all give a shout out to Gumball Watterson!"

The crowd cheered even more as the spotlight spotted Gumball and stopped at The Watterson's siblings. They soon stopped cheering when there's an empty seat right between Darwin and Anais.

Penny spoke to the microphone "Gumball? Gumball, where are you?"

Anais whisper to Darwin "Darwin, where is he?"

Darwin whisper back to her "He should have been back by now."

Then all of a sudden a low sound was heard outside the gym, alarming most of the crowd. Principal Brown said in alarm "What in God's name is that?"

The noise grew closer and closer until it break into the walls of the gym. The crowd got up in their feets in alarmed. Tina and Gumball were fighting inside the gym. Gumball was on top of Tina's face, while Tina was walking out of control, begin blinded by Gumball's claws as it sink into her face. She roared loudly as many students were getting out of the bleachers. Finally Gumball pinned Tina down on the ground. He said with a laugh "Who's the loser now?!" His moment of victory end when everyone in the crowd looked at them with shock expression. Gumball then looked at Principal Brown, who was getting angry. Gumball muttered "Oh, man."

Soon everyone reported to the Principal Brown's office. Brown had called Gumball's family and Tina's dad. Nicole drive the way from work to the school, not before getting Richard first at the house. Tina's dad was the first one to get here. Gumball and Tina were at the office, so did Penny, Anais and Darwin. Principal Brown explained to Nicole and Richard about what happened during the Pre Rally. Both Gumball and Tina got minor bruises, but Gumball got the most. Nicole had scowled at Gumball for this, but Gumball spoke in his defense "But it wasn't my fault! Tina started the fight!"

Principal Brown shouted "And because you were involved in this, you had damage the wall of the gym! Did you know the damages that you cost?!"

Gumball shook his head "No." The Principal answered in a yelling voice "About 750 dollars!"

The rest of the room grew silence by the amount of money Brown had mention. Nicole grew angry by this.

Nicole yelled at her son "None of this wouldn't have happen, if you didn't get involved in this!"

Gumball repeated "But it wasn't my fault!"

Principal Brown yelled "This time you went too far, Watterson!"

Anais questioned "So what happens now?"

Principal Brown fixes his glasses and said "I'm afraid that the two of them will be suspended for a week."

Both Gumball and Tina yelled "What?!"

Gumball yelled "You can't do that!"

Nicole said with a hint of anger "He can, Gumball. He's the Principal and you should listen to him like you didn't listen to me."

Gumball sighted "Well, at least I can still go the Championship game."

Principal Brown reminded "Yes, about that. I'm afraid we're going to have to cancel it."

Gumball, Darwin, Anais and Penny all said in union "What?!"

Principal Brown explained "Thanks to your friend here…" He was pointing at Gumball. "We have to cancel the game. We need to save money for the damages that he cause."

Penny, Darwin and Anais all angrily stared at Gumball. Gumball couldn't believe this was happening. He objects "Please, Principal Brown, don't cancel the game. The school had been waited for this for a long time."

Principal Brown said "Well, I'm afraid that they're going to have to wait a bit longer. You went too far, Gumball. Now you are all dismissed. I have some new announcement to make."

The gang then leave the office. Tina and her dad went home, leaving the Watterson's family and Penny giving Gumball angry glare. Gumball looked at them and pleaded "Guys, please. I didn't mean to…"

Anais glared at him "You ruin everything, Gumball."

Darwin also glared "Now the whole school will to forfeit all because of you."

Gumball objected "Me? What about Tina? She started the whole thing and you all blame me?"

Nicole shouted "Gumball, it doesn't matter who started the fight. The point of this is that thanks to your action, you not only damage the school again, but you destroy the school of going to the game!"

Gumball then faced Penny, who was sad and angry at Gumball at them same time. She said "You really did it this time."

Gumball tried to find the words "Penny….I never wanted this to happen. Believe me. Things just happen."

Penny looked at the floor and said "I see. I have to go now." She then leaves Gumball and his family to the gym.

Gumball cried "Penny! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Penny!" But she didn't listen. Gumball felt his heart sink deep by that. Nicole shouted "Gumball! Come on! We're going home!" Gumball walk to his angry family, knowing that this day had turn out to be a disaster. Unknown to Gumball, Professor Webster was seeing the whole thing from behind the wall. He was holding his cell phone onto his ear.

"_So tell me what's happening?"_

Professor Webster answered "The kid just got suspended for a week and his whole family is angry at him."

"_Perfect."_

"Whoa. It's that what you want to say to a kid who just got his heart broken and family shunning him like that?"

"_I meant, with him suspended, this is the perfect chance to get him into our organization."_

"All right. I just hope you know what you're doing. See you later." He then hung up the phone and walked away as Principal Brown give his announcement.

* * *

**So pretty sad, right? Gumball just got into trouble and now his family and girlfriend hates him. The adventure is about to start. I'll be posted the next chapter in a while. So be patient. If you haven't see my story, please read it and comment it of what you think of it. Also, please review it. Thanks. Nite Owl out.**


	4. A New Destiny

**Hey guys. I know its late, but I finally posted the next chapter of my story. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A New Destiny.**

That night the Wattersons went home after Gumball got into trouble for fighting with Tina Rex, which resulted a large wall broken in the gym. Principal Brown had ordered Gumball and Tina to be suspended from school for a week and the school from playing the championship game cancel since he need to save money for the damages. The Watterson's family and Penny were now at angry at Gumball for his mischief. The family drive all the way back to their house. They were still angry at Gumball. Gumball looked at his siblings; they were shooting him with angry glares. He then looked at his parents; his mother was giving him an angry glare also from her rear view mirror. His dad was a bit angry with him, since he was eating a bag of chips. They stop at the parkway of their house. The family got off of their car, Gumball was the last ones off. As soon he got into the house, his mother quickly close the door and yelled "How can you do this?!"

Gumball was getting scare by his mother's temper. She was bursting with anger like a temperature. He said "I said I was sorry!"

Anais angrily said "Sorry isn't going to cut it this time, Gumball."

Darwin angrily said "You had gone too far, Gumball."

Gumball pleaded "Guys, please, you gotta believe me."

Anais said with her arm crossed "Why should we believe you now?"

Darwin said "Yeah! I stick up for you man for all these years whenever you get into trouble. We all did!" He was referring to the whole family. "But after seeing this, I just don't know what to do."

Gumball guessed "You can tried to forgive me."

Anais said "Not this time, Gumball. For now on, you're on your own."

Gumball confusedly said "Wait. What do you mean by that?"

Anais explained "I meant that we are not going to help you getting you out of trouble."

Nicole said with her arm crossed "You need to face responsibility and after seeing this, we don't want to be involved in this anymore. This is your problem, and you need to face this like a young adult."

Gumball pleaded more "Guys, please. Don't do this to me. I'm your son and brother, not to mention friend."

Darwin angrily said "Not anymore."

He then walked passed Gumball and go upstairs. Gumball said "Darwin. Come on, bro."

Darwin stopped, turn around, and yelled "No! Don't call me bro anymore! I'm not your bro nor your friend!" Gumball was shocked by this. His heart sank more deeper than his confrontation with Penny. Then his sister ran up the stairs and yelled "And don't call me your sis anymore!" Gumball's sank a bit deeper.

Nicole then said "Get up to your room, Gumball. You're grounded for a week."

Gumball turn around and yelled "What?! You can't do that!"

Nicole shouted "I'm sorry, Gumball, but you didn't listen to me, so now you have to face your punishment."

Gumball objects "But…"

"No buts. Just go!"

"Listen mom. You gotta believe me…"

"I don't want to hear it, Gumball!"

"But mom…"

She yelled a bit louder and pointed her finger upstairs "GO!"

Gumball then give up and march himself upstairs to him room. He could heard him mother talking behind him. She said "I don't know who you are Gumball. I'm surprise that I should be calling you my son."

Gumball stopped and felt his heart had sank into a deep dark abyss. His whole family was angry at him, not to mention Penny. Penny, his girlfriend. Gumball couldn't believe this. One little mischief then everyone you love and care ends up hating you. Gumball open the door and finds his siblings asleep. He check on the alarm clock and see that it was almost eight. It seems that his siblings are sleeping so they couldn't talk or see him. Gumbal didn't blame them, this time he hit it big time. He took off his clothes and puts on his pajamas. He then went to bed and said to his siblings "Good night, guys." Gumball didn't heard a good night from Darwin nor Anais. Gumball muttered to himself "Right." He then fall asleep, as he does, tears begin to falling out of his eyes, knowing that the people that he loved and care now hates him.

The next day arrived for Gumball; however, this wasn't a good day for him or his entire family. Gumball worked up at the sound of the alarm clock. It was about 7:15 A.M. He got up from his bed and yawned "Darwin, Anais. Get up you guys." As he was rubbing his eyes, Gumball found out that the bowl that Darwin slept was empty. He check Anais from above the bunk beds. She wasn't there also. Gumball then went down downstairs to the kitchen since he thinks that they were both probably there in the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen, his thoughts about Darwin and Anais in the kitchen was true. They were both enjoying their breakfast, but they weren't eating alone. Nicole and Richard were there also. Gumball thought _Maybe they stopped being angry at me. They seem to be enjoying a normal breakfast." _So he called out "Morning guys."

The rest of the family stopped eating their breakfast and looked at the blue cat. Both Darwin and Anais were giving him angry glare. Nicole was giving him one that was better than the two. Richard give him one that wasn't good enough to break Gumball's spirit.

Gumball thought _So I see that they're still angry at me._

Gumball sees the dirty glares given by his own family. By all the four combine, it was enough to make Gumball loses his breakfast. But upon seeing dad's dirty glare, Gumball has about a bit to make him eat breakfast. Gumball then pretends to not notice the glares "So I see you all are enjoying your breakfast. Good, good. You're going to need that. It will give you strength plus it can makes you smarter, but you're already enough smart, right sis?" He said the last sentence given to his sister, but her sister didn't answer him back. "Right. So I'll go make some breakfast and eat with you guys."

He walked past his family's dirty glare and grab a bowl and a box of cereal. He also got the milk from the refrigerator and sat down with his family, who remained eating their breakfast. Gumball pour the cereal and the milk in the bowl. Soon the milk ran out, making him thought _Huh. Ran out of milk. _Gumball then chew down on the cereal. The family kept eating their meal, not making eye contact or talking to Gumball. Gumball tried to make the family start up a conversation. He had thought one just now.

Gumball said "You know, we run out of milk. Thinking that someone should go out and get some milk while their out." Nobody said a single word to Gumball; they just keep on eating. "We wouldn't want to live without milk now, do we? Right." Soon Nicole finally said a word "All right, kids. Time to go to school." Darwin and Anais both went upstairs to get their things, except for Gumball, who's in suspension for a week. Nicole finishes her meal and went upstairs to get to work. It was only him and dad. His dad then got up from the table and went to the couch. Now Gumball was all alone. His siblings went downstairs with their backpacks and handed to the door.

Anais said "See you later."

Gumball rose up when her sister finally spoke to him. He said "See you later, sis."

Anais was glaring at Gumball as she said "I was talking to mom."

Gumball turn around and saw his mother coming down the stair, with her work clothes on. His happiness decreases. He said "Oh, right. Sorry, but have a good day."

Darwin scolded "Yeah, right." He and his sister walked out the door before closing the door.

Gumball felt sadness within him. He'll be alone in the house, with his mother gone to work and his siblings at school. Even though dad will still be here and doesn't want to play with him, he will always be alone. As Nicole come down the stairs, she looked at Gumball and said "Don't think you'll be spending the day at home when you're suspended from school, Gumball. You're still in trouble. You'll be doing a lot of chores around the house while I'm gone." She hands Gumball a list of chores and faced Richard. "Richard, keep an eye on Gumball."

Richard, too busy watching the t.v, said "I'll do my best, Nicole."

Nicole sighed "Swell. See you later." She open the door and close it behind her.

Gumball looked at the list and said "It's just chores. How long can it be?" She then dropped the list and, to his shock, found out that it was a lot. It landed all the way to the living room. He muttered "Great. Me and my big mouth."

Soon Gumball's day turn into a nightmare. He had spent the entire day of doing chores around the house just like his mother ask him to. Gumball first scrub all the bathrooms in the house. When he scrubbed the parent's bathroom and open the toilet seat up, Gumball was grossed out by that. He yelled "Oh man! Dad! What had you been eating?!" He vacuum the rooms of the house. First his bedroom, parent's bedroom, then the living room. He stopped when his father's feet was in the middle of the carpet.

Gumball looked up and said "Dad!" Richard was too busy asleep. His loud snore was like a giant. He called out again "Dad!" Gumball then poked him in the belly with the vacuum sucker, waking him up with a yelp.

Richard said "Wha? Who? Where? When How? Why?"

Gumball said "Dad!"

Richard turn and faces his son "Oh, hey son." Gumball inspects his tone. Looks like he wasn't angry anymore. He looked at the mess he made on the couch. He thought_ That explains a lot. _He said "Dad, can you move your feet, please?"

Richard said "Oh, okay." He lifted his feet on the couch. "There you go." Gumball then vacuum his way to the carpet. As he does, he said to his dad "You know, you can help."

Richard said "I wish I could, son, but your mother said that you have to do this by yourself. Plus I'm not good with the vacuum cleaner." Gumball rolled his eyes as he was cleaning the carpet. After that, he started cleaning the gutters from the roof. He nearly fall down like three or four times. He had spent almost the entire day cleaning up the house. Gumball's muscles was sore and feeling tired. He went to his bedroom and slept on the bed. Then he heard his mother cried "Gumball, get down here!"

Gumball groan loudly "You gotta be kidding me!" He lazily got up from the bed and went downstairs, only to face by her mother. He asked "What do you, mom?"

Nicole explained "I want you to go to the store and pick up some milk."

Gumball thought _Oh, now she remembers the milk! _He whined "Aw, mom. I just spent the day cleaning the house. I just want some rest."

Nicole said "I wanted some rest too, Gumball, but I couldn't get it because someone didn't listen to me." She reminded Gumball of the events of the school. Gumball hated that memory. She give her the money to him. "Here's the money." She said. "And make sure it's the one from the back. You got that, Gumball?"

Gumball said "I hear you. I hear you." He walked past his mother and went out of the door. He ran to the city. The loud honking noise of cars make Gumball blocked out the memory by their sound. As he enter the store, Gumball went to the back aisle to find the stockpiles of milk. He then found it and, like his mother said, grab the milk from the back. He reach it and took it out. The milk was at the back for too long that it become very, very cold. He then walked to the counter to pay for it, where there was a line. As he waited, he looked at the t.v, where it was given a news report.

"_In local news, another member was slain just today from outside of an apartment. Witnesses said that they heard the noise outside, but couldn't do nothing to stop it." _

As Gumball was seeing this in disgust, a familiar voice spoke "Man, what is wrong with this city?"

Gumball recognizes that voice; he turned around and sees his English teacher, Professor Webster. He said "Hey Professor."

Professor Webster notice Gumball and said "Hey Gumball! How you been?"

Gumball smiled "Pretty good. You?"

"Well, you know me. Going to school and teaching the kids about the fun of being creative. I'm just here for something to eat." He shows him two bags on one hand. One had dozen of chips and the other had two gallons of soda. The other hand was his briefcase. Gumball said with amazed "That's a lot of food."

Professor Webster said "Yeah, I'm sort of a pig, even though I'm a panther. And speaking of which, where were you Gumball? Why weren't you in my class?"

Gumball answered "Did it you hear? I got suspended for a week for getting into a fight with Tina and got the school to forfeit the championship game."

Professor Webster said "Whoa. I didn't know that was true. But why they suspend you, man? The lizard started the fight!"

Gumball added "Yeah, well you should say that to my family and the school, but they don't believe me."

Professor Webster was feeling sympathy for the young cat. He said "Sorry man. So, I notice that you were watching the news right now. Pretty brutal, huh?"

Gumball said "Yeah. I can't believe that people just sit by and watch someone getting killed. It's sickening that what it is!"

Professor Webster said "Well it sound to me that you want to make a change to the city."

Gumball scoffed "I wish."

The professor leans in on him and asked "Are you sure?"

Gumball nodded his head "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Good."

"Hey listen, Professor, I'm been meaning to talk to you about-" He stopped to found out that the professor had gone. Gumball was next of the counter. He put the bottle of milk in the counter as the clerk took it, scan it and said "That will be five bucks, please." Gumball then handed him the money, when all of a sudden three thugs came into the store, armed with guns.

One of them shouted "All right! Everyone get down on the ground now!"

The people from the store what they were told and got down on the ground, including Gumball. One pointed his gun at the clerk's face and demanded "You know the drill. Put all the cash in so you can still keep your face." The nervous clerk press the cash register and took out all the cash from it while two of the thugs were point their guns at the customers. Gumball was seeing some bystanders walking by and not doing anything. He wasn't going to let that happen. He quickly got up, grab the milk bottle and smash it onto the guy's face. He scream loudly as two of them saw it and fired their guns at him right before Gumball dived into cover behind the rows of food.

One shouted "You're dead, kid!"

Gumball could heard one was walking to him. He quickly ran from it to the other side, only to be grab by the other one and throws him on the ground. Gumball tried to get up, but got pinned down by the thug whose face is bleeding by Gumball. He then pointed a gun on him. Gumball closes his eye until the thug got knock out by the face. Gumball open his eyes and saw who it was. It was Professor Webster, holding a rifle. He said "I'm believe your friend here was pinning my student."

The two thugs pointed their guns at him, the panther shouted at Gumball "Run, Gumball!" Gumball quickly got up and ran from them. The thugs fired at the professor, but he quickly hit one by the face and punch one also in the face. Gumball stay behind and was watching the whole thing. The two thugs got up and faced the panther, which he replied "All right, creeps. Who wants a lesson from the professor?!" One charges at him, then Webster dodge it and hits him at the back of the head. The other one charges at him and throw punches at him. Webster dodge it while saying "Too fast! Too slow! You weren't ready yet! You weren't ready yet! You throw like a sissy!" The thug then punch him in the face, which Gumball gasp. The thug smiled. Webster turn his head onto him and exclaimed "Oh, hell no!" Webster quickly hit him in different areas with his rifle, then finally a mighty swing sent him flying to a wall. He exclaimed "Woo!"

Gumball was amazed by it. He thought _Whoa! Where did that come from?! _He then spotted one thug walking right behind the gloating professor's back. He draws a small knife. Gumball gasped. He spotted a broom and grab it. He walked up right behind the criminal as he prepare to stab him. Gumball whistled the thug, which he turn around and that's when Gumball hits him with the broom. The thug was still standing there and the broom ended up being broken when came in contact with the thug's strong face. The thug got angry as Gumball was shaken with fear. The thug then got knock out hard by the head by Webster's rifle and send him on the ground.

Professor Webster remarked "I do the swinging around here, Gumball."

Gumball said with amazed "Man! That was amazing, professor! I didn't know you fight!"

Professor Webster bragged "There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

Gumball said "Awesome."

Then their celebration ended when they heard the police sirens. Professor Webster said in alarm "Five-o! Here comes the po-po!" He then grab Gumball's arm. "Come on, man! Let's go!" They both headed out the backdoor of the store and ran to the streets.

As they were running, Gumball asked "Wait! Where we going?"

Professor Webster shouted while running "You'll see!"

Soon they found themselves in an abandoned tower about twenty miles from Elmore. They stopped running as they breath in air.

Gumball said while breathing "That was intense!"

Professor Webster said while breathing "You should know. When something bad ass happen and you happens to be involved, it leave you intense!"

Gumball said as he was inspecting the building "So why are we here at an abandoned tower?"

Professor Webster said to him "To show you something awesome." Then they entered the tower. They walked into the hallway that was mostly dark. Gumball was confused by this. He thought _Where is he taking me?_

Gumball asked "So why are we walking inside of a tower?"

Then they stopped walked when they came upon a curtain that what it appears to be another entrance. Gumball thought _What's with the curtain?_

Professor Webster answered Gumball's question "What if I were to tell you that we can make this city crime free?"

Gumball raises an eyebrow "What are you talking about?"

Professor Webster then grab the curtain and open it in front of the young blue cat's eyes. Gumball was stunned to see what was inside. There was five people staring at Gumball. All of them were wearing the same black uniform with the symbol of an eye with a number. The large one with a hoodie gets up, takes off his hoodie, revealed a panda stern face. He said "Welcome to the City Watchers Program."

* * *

**All right, so what do you guys think? Gumball found himself in a some group who that large man said "The City Watcher Program." Who are these guys? What do you guys think of the name? It sounds like the Neighborhood Watch, but I added the word "City Watcher" on it. Find out what happens to Gumball! **


	5. Meeting The Members

**Hey guys, its me. I had just posted the new chapter of my story. I think you guys are going to like it. It's a great chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Meeting The Members.**

Gumball Watterson just had the most bizarre day ever. At first, his day was introduced of a life of misery when he spent almost the entire day cleaning up the house. After he was done, his mother ordered him to buy milk at the store. So Gumball went to the store, where the store was being robbed by three thugs. Luckily, he was saved by his English Professor, Paul Webster. After that, the professor took Gumball about twenty miles of Elmore into an abandoned tower. They walked inside the tower, where the professor introduced Gumball to five people wearing the same black uniform with a symbol of an eye with different numbers. As Gumball was being stared at by the seven strangers, the large panda man said in a stern voice "Welcome to The City Watchers Program."

Gumball looked at his professor and asked "Who are these people, professor?"

Professor Webster explained "These people are the answer to the city crime problem."

The panda man said "And, by my guess, you must be Gumball Watterson."

Gumball was somewhat weird out that a complete stranger could know his name. He asked "How did you know my name?"

The panda man, who had the number one in his chest, answered "We'll get to that later, but for now, I like you to meet everyone else in this room. Have a seat."

Gumball and Professor Webster took a seat in the circle of the strangers. Gumball sat right next to a weasel who had the number three in his chest. Professor Webster sat right next to a white wolf couple holding hands.

The panda man introduced "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Alex Parker. I'm the leader of the organization, as you can see by my number here." He was pointing at his number one on his chest. Gumball thought _Surprise, surprise. _The panda was about in his early fifties. His eyes were black just like regular pandas. By the side of his hair, there appear to be gray hair sticking out of it.

Alex continued "We are here because we believe in the true meaning of justice, not those sorry ass politicians over there. We are here because we want to make a difference. We are here because we had suffered of what we lost. But the real question is why are we truly here? " He pointed his finger to the white wolf couple "Arnold? Shannon?"

Everyone looked at the white wolf couple. The male white wolf was taller than his wife. His eyes has the color black; his wife's eyes has the color green. The male wolf had the number four on his chest; the wife wolf has the number two on her chest. They were holding hands and starts to get nervous. They were also in their early thirties.

Arnold started "We are here because we too had suffered a loss as well." He cleared his throat. "About seven years ago, we had a son named Jimmy. Jimmy was a good son to us. He makes us laugh and we play with him when he got back from work, sometimes we work late, but we always have time for him. He was our little miracle. Then…" He stopped to clear his throat again. "One day, we took our son to work with us and we put him in the playing room with the rest of the kids whose parents brought from home. As we got our work done, we went back to the playing room to get our son, but when we did, he was gone."

The entire room felt silence by that. Gumball broke the silence by saying "Just like that?"

Arnold nodded his head. He continued "He was six years old, Gumball, and its been seven years. Me and my wife had spent days, months, even years of finding our son. We put out flyers, billboard ads, poster, everything. We even put up an ad on the internet for anyone to look for our son. We waited for someone to report anything they know about our son, but…"

Shannon stepped in "We got nothing. We never saw our son again. So from this moment own, me and my husband had spent our life tracking down missing children."

Gumball felt sorry for the couple. He couldn't imagine what they were feeling. Can he imagine how his parents could feel the same way as they lose him, Darwin, or Anais. Then again his parent is still angry at him. He said with his sympathy "Aw, man. I'm sorry, guys."

Arnold said "Alex had seen our ad and told us that he's forming an organization that will helped people in their desperate hour. So we joined in so we can helped other people just like we helped find missing children."

The next person was a fox that was a year older than Gumball. She had the number five on her chest. Her eyes were scarlet. She introduced herself "My name is Lana Delacroix. The reason I join this here because when I was nine, my sister got raped, murdered and got cut into little pieces."

Gumball was shocked by that. He exclaimed "Oh, my god!"

The fox said "When I'm out helping the community and kick some asses, it makes the pain go away."

The weasel, who standing right next to Gumball and had the number three, stands up from his chair. His eyes were clear blue like the skies and was about the same age as Gumball is. He stated "My name is Jack Matthews. The reason why I'm here because for years I'm been call by many names as a child throughout my life. Poor. Lost cause. Criminal. So I helped the people who had been bullied by the same thing I felt and also beat the crap out of anyone who dare calls that name to anyone."

Alex said "Yeesh. Language, Jack."

Jack said "Sorry, sir."

Alex pointed to Professor Webster "All right. Paul, you're next."

Gumball looked at his professor and, to his surprise, the professor was now wearing the same black uniform as everyone. His number of his chest was six.

Webster got up from his chair and started "Back where I'm from, crime was part of the main problem in Brooklyn. At first, I learned to deal with it, then some bastards came in from my house and put me in the hospital with a broken leg and bruise face. I moved to Elmore after that, and before I knew it, there was crime in this city. So what I did was I purchase a rifle and beat the crap out of any mugger who tried to mugged me."

Gumball asked "So you shoot anyone with that rifle, professor?"

Webster answered "Hell, no! I just use it to fight crime. I never even put a bullet in this thing! The old me uses a gun back in Brooklyn, but in here, I used it to break some teeth!"

"Awesome!"

Alex said "All right, enough for this bromance." He looked at Gumball. "Gumball, to answer your question you just said earlier, we had been watching you." He grab the t.v remote and clicked on the t.v. The t.v revealed the news about all the things Gumball had done. All of them ended with the city almost being destroyed. Seeing those events reminded Gumball the events of what happened back at the school. "You are the perfect guy for our organization."

Gumball confusedly asked "Organization? F-For what?"

Alex answered "To help the community and to get rid of all the crime in Elmore."

"But is it that what the police does?"

"Kid, that's what the police always say, but look what this city had reduce to. Crime. Murder. Arson. You name it. And that Councilman Petersons isn't there to help us. So now it's the time we take the law into our hands and we used it to help the community and fight crime. Once people will learn about us, criminals all over the city will have no choice, but to give up their way, and by then Elmore will be crime free, just like we always wanted. So what do you say, you want in?"

Gumball then stared at the seven stranger, who was looking at him back. After hearing the stories from all of them and the pain they had felt, Gumball thought back at the events. Back at the school. Back at the hallway. Back at the gym. Back at Principal Brown's office. Back at home. Gumball said "Listen guys, its a great offer for have me join your little group, but I just got into trouble back at school and I ended up causing my family to hate me, not to mention my girlfriend. So, no thanks. Thanks for the offer though." He gets up from his chair and leave the tower. However, Alex stopped him "Son, wait."

Gumball stopped walking and looked at him. The panda explained "You're passing a great opportunity here. You're going to regard it."

Gumball sighed "I'm regard it a lot of things in my life. You don't know what my life is."

Alex said one word "I do. In fact, we all do." He was talking about his whole group. Alex stated "Son, people are born to do great things in their life. Some want to explore the mountains, dived into the deepest parts of the ocean, or ride their bike a million miles all around the world. But you. You have a gift. Out of of the people here, you were born with an incredible gift that makes you go on all kinds of adventures. Yes, you did cause some things that made everyone hated you, but you didn't care what other people think of you. You just keep on going on a new adventure every day. With our help, we can make this city changed, not to mention, it can change you also. So what do you say?"

Gumball thought what he had said just know. He had been going on adventures and that ended disastrous, including everyone hating him. _Maybe it was time for me to change._ He remembers what his mother said that Gumball can't keep doing anymore of mischief. The last time he did ended up everyone hating thought. He declared "Okay, I'm in!"

The group cheered as Alex stopped the cheering and asked "Okay, now that you're joining in. You want to see something cool?"

Soon the gang went to a different room, where there was a computer on the left side, a room equipment, a wall filled with weapons, a training room, a work out room and at the center there is a large circular table. Everyone went in awed when seeing that.

Alex said "Now it's not much, but once we get fixing this place up, it be like our little secret headquarters here, and from what I heard that you have a real skill of technology." He was talking to Gumball.

Gumball asked "Wait. How did you know that?"

Professor Webster asked "Let's see. Who has two thumbs and tell his leader about you?" He pointed himself with two thumbs "This guy!"

Alex continued to Gumball "With your brain fill with ideas, we can make this city crime free. You in?"

Gumball than exclaimed "Hell, yeah, I'm in!"

The group clapped their hands and cheered at Gumball. Alex smiled "Good. Now it's time for initiation. Bend down so we can have a turn on you."

Gumball confusedly said "Wait, what?"

Alex laughed "Just kidding!" He laughed, so did the other group. Professor Webster exclaimed "Gotcha!" Gumball started to laugh, also. He check on his watch and saw that it was about to be three.

Gumball said "Oh, man. Hey guys, I need to get going or my mom will kill me."

Alex said "Don't worry. Professor Webster will show you the way out." Professor Webster walked to Gumball and both of them walked out, not before Gumball asked Alex "Wait. When do I come back here?"

Alex answered "Don't worry, I have a plan. I'm going to sent Lana and Jack to your school, where they'll be posting as new students from Richmond High."

Gumball reminded "But I'm grounded and suspended from school for a week."

Alex said "That's why your professor here is going to a talk to your Principal."

Gumball looked Professor Webster, then at Lana and Jack, who waved at the young cat. Gumball stared at the fox, who give him a quick wink. Gumball was somewhat startled and blushed at the same time. Professor Webster took Gumball to another room, where they stopped at a dead end. Gumball said "Uh, Professor, this isn't the way out."

Professor Webster answered "That's because you're standing on it."

Gumball looked down and saw a metal plate from where he's standing. The professor then pull a small lever right next to him, pinned to a wall. Soon the metal plate begin to rise all the way up. Gumball was a bit scare by that. Webster explained "Pretty cool, huh? This is how we get the pizzas and drinks here without being disturbed by unwelcome guests."

Gumball exclaimed "Awesome!"

"And don't worry, I'll talk to that Principle of yours about your suspension."

"Cool. See you, Professor!"

"Please, at school, you can call me professor, but outside of class, call me Paul! Also, it might be best if we didn't tell people about this!"

"Okay, see you, Paul!"

Soon Gumball found himself outside of the entrance of the tower. He looked at the metal plate that took him there. He was amazed by this. He thought _Maybe this day hasn't turn out bad as I hope it will be. _He was soon prove wrong when he check his watch, and realized that his mother will be angry at him. Gumball then ran as he could, knowing that his mother will kill him for being late and not bringing home the milk, but in his inner thought, he thinks about what just happened right now.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think of it? The gang are called "The City Watcher Program." It's an secret organization that wants to help the city and get rid of all the crime, and now Gumball had joined in. Find out what happens next!**


	6. Open Score (Part One)

**Hey guys, I know its late, but I'm posting the next chapter of my story. If you had enough time, please read it and comment it of what you think of it.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Open Scorn. (Part One).**

The next day arrived in a nick of time. Gumball just woken up at the sound of the alarm clock. He pressed the snooze button, making it stop. Gumball got out of his bed and, just like yesterday, his brother and sister had already woken up. Gumball went downstairs and saw his family eating breakfast, without him. Regardless, he said "Morning guys."

Both Darwin and Anais grumbled as they were eating. Nicole and Richard just keep eating their breakfast. Gumball thought _Still angry at me, huh? Well, at least they talk, I think. _Gumball ignore the sounds of grumble by his siblings and being ignore by his parents as he makes himself breakfast. He grab the box of cereal and bowl. He goes to the refrigerator to get the milk out. Lucky his mother pick up the milk since she couldn't trust Gumball of doing this one thing. Gumball think back when he got home after meeting with the members of The City Watchers Program. His mother got angry, but worried about him. She asked Gumball of what happened of his way to the store. Gumball think of the events just happened now. The store being robbed by three armed thugs, Professor Webster saved the day with a rifle, then he took him to an abandoned tower, where Gumball meet The City Watchers Program. If he told her that, then she will ask more questions of what happened to him after the store went robbed. So Gumball just tell her that there was no more milk from the store, so he had go to different store to find one. It was fool proof, until her mother asked about the milk. So Gumball lied again by saying that he was about to get the last milk until some old lady tried to snatch it right out of my hands. He tried telling her that he was there first, but the old lady wouldn't have listen to him. Gumball tried to be polite of giving the milk to him, but she throw him some cussing that were very, very rude to him. So Gumball ended up taking her cane, which made her fall down on the floor. Then the manager came and throw me out of the store. At first, Gumball thought this will not convince her mother of that made-up story, but surprisingly, it did. She said that she knew this will happen, so she went to the store and bought the milk. Gumball got lucky this time or else this would have gone very, very badly. He sat down on the table and enjoy the cereal. After finishing their breakfast, both Darwin and Anais got up from the table and went downstairs to get their backpack.

Nicole said while eating "Gumball, before we leave, I had some chores I will like to give you."

Gumball though _Another set of chores? Well, there goes my day. _Then he remember something from yesterday. After meeting the team, Gumball was told by Professor Webster that he will tried to convince Principal Brown of uplifting Gumball's suspension.

Nicole continued "I will like the chores to be done by the time I got back from work."

Gumball softly said while eating "Not for long."

Then all of a sudden, the phone ringed. Nicole got up and pick up the phone. She answered "Hello? Watterson Residence. Oh, hello Principal Brown. What? Are you sure you what to do that? Okay. I understand. Thank you, Principal Brown." She hanged up the phone. She grew with curiosity by the phone call. Gumball smiled throughout the phone call while looking down on his bowl. Richard asked "Who was it, honey?"

Nicole answered "That was Principal Brown on the phone. He said Gumball's suspension has been uplifted."

Richard stopped eating and said "Has it been a week already?"

Nicole said "No, Richard. Its been two days. It looks like Gumball can go to school." She looked at Gumball. "Gumball, that was Principal Brown. He said your suspension has been uplifted. So that means you can go to school."

Gumball pretends to be surprise "Well, I guess that mean no more chore for me." He quickly ran to his room in a flash. Nicole and Richard were surprise by that. Nicole was somewhat puzzled about this. Gumball open the door, where his siblings are grabbing their backpacks. Gumball grab his normal clothes and make a dash to the bathroom. A few minutes later, he come out of the bathroom with his regular clothes on. He return back to the bedroom and grab his backpack. He then went downstairs and meet up with Darwin and Anais.

He said "Hey guys! Wait up!"

Anais and Darwin turned around. They were still angry at Gumball. Anais asked "What do you want, Gumball?"

Gumball answered "What does it look like, sis? I'm going to school with you guys."

Anais and Darwin were confused by this. Anais said "Gumball, I hate to crush your dreams, but you just got suspended about two days ago. And don't call me sis!" She raised her voice at the end of that sentence.

Gumball said "Well, it just so happens that my suspension has been uplifted by Principal Brown."

Darwin scoffed "Yeah, right."

Anais said "Gumball, it's Principal Brown you're speaking off. He hates you."

Nicole stepped in and said "I'm afraid it's true, Anais. I just got a call from Principal Brown and said that Gumball's suspension had been uplifted."

Both Darwin and Anais were shocked by this surprised. Gumball said "Looks like I'm going with you guys to school." Both of the siblings were not happy about this. Not one bit. They leave the house and walked to the school bus. Gumball was about to walk out the house, until Nicole said to Gumball with her arm crossed "I don't know how you did it, Gumball, but I'm pretty sure you had something to do with."

Gumball said with an innocent face "And how did you think I did it, mom?" He thought _If you sought help from a super cool awesome English professor, then yes, that's how I done it. Thank you, Professor Webster._

Nicole thought of that for a moment and only said the words "Good point."

Gumball then said "See ya, mom!" as he walked out the door and close it right behind him.

Nicole sighed and turned to Richard, who was eating, while watching t.v. She said "Richard, you're doing the chore." Richard stopped eating, went down on both of his knees and screamed to the heavens "Nooooo!"

Gumball run quickly to Darwin and Anais. He shouted "Hey guys! Wait up!" He caught up with Darwin and Anais. By the looks of their faces, they were very angry. Gumball knew that they don't want to talk to him not after what happen two days ago. So Gumball pretends to had a conversation with them as they were walking to the bus stop. He started "Boy, how lucky am I to get out of suspension? You don't see that with every students who were suspended, huh guys? I mean, out of every student in Elmore, I was the lucky one." They stopped at the bus stop. "Man, oh man. I can wait to see everyone's faces at school, including Penny." He thought that Penny might forgive him after what happen two days ago. _Of course, she will forgive me. _He thought._ She's Penny. That's one of the things I love about her. She can be forgiving, even I had done some horrible thing. _Then something had hit into Gumball's mind.

"Hey, that reminds me. You guys never tell me of how did the school reacted of the championship game being cancel?"

Darwin and Anais didn't say a word to Gumball. They reminded unspoken until the bus had finally arrived. It stopped right in front of the Watterson's siblings. The bus open to them. Darwin was the first one to get up first, then, right before Anais climb on board, she turned to Gumball and said "Here comes your answer now." Gumball felt a shiver down his spine. As he prepared to walk to the bus, he just had a horrible thought. _Maybe they won't be angry at me. _Gumball thought._ They completely forgot about it. It was two days ago. They can't hold a grudge on me. It was just a championship game. They wouldn't have won anyway._

Gumball climb to the steps on to the bus and when he faced the students, he was proven wrong again. The rest of the students in the bus were shooting him angry glare with their arm crossed. Gumball had a nervous tick in his throat. He swallowed hard down his throat. As the bus closed the door and the bus driving away, Gumball walked to the island of angry glares. Almost every student in Elmore were giving him dirty looks to the young blue cat. From left to right. They were like sniper rifles pointing at him. Gumball sees Darwin and Rachel seating right next to each other. They were also participating in the "Staring Gumball to Death". Gumball tries to find a seat, but today wasn't a good day for him. Everytime he came upon an empty seat right next to a student, they blocked it with their backpack. The girls who got a seat were using their pom-poms to block out the seat to the boy who ruined everything. Gumball thought _Boy even the cheerleaders are angry at me._ Gumball pass by Anais, who was also giving him the same thing everyone was giving him. But he didn't care. He didn't care that everyone was angry at him for ruining their chance for glory. All he can think about was Penny. Out of anyone in the school bus, who were giving him a dirty look, Penny wasn't participating. That what Gumball thought. As he sees a pair of anthers about two seats from here, Gumball has his hopes high. _Maybe. _He thought. _Just maybe. _As he came upon Penny's seat, Gumball can finally see his girlfriend. But when he saw her, his hopes has been crush when he saw Penny sitting right next to Tobias. They were talking as they were holding hands. Gumball couldn't believe what he was seeing. He thought that this was some kind a dream. An awful, awful dream. He wished he could believe it, but it seems it was all too real. When the couple take one good look at Gumball, they turn head away from the blue cat. Gumball felt sadness within him. He continue to walk all the way to the back of the bus. He sat down into an old seat that hasn't been used in a long time. Gumball couldn't believe what he saw. His girlfriend in the arms of another. First his family, the entire school, now Penny. He finally done it this time. His day was becoming like yesterday, only worse.

At school, Gumball sat at his desk, feeling glum and awful of what he had saw back at the bus. His girlfriend had broken up with him. He remembers the event that make him sad. He tried to shake it off, but couldn't. He had to live with it forever. It was like a neverending movie projector. Right behind him, the students were still giving him the dirty looks when they got out the bus. Gumball didn't care; all he care about was that he lost Penny for good. He put his head on the table, until a pair of hands were slammed by his desk, pulling his head up in alarm. Gumball was seeing the angry look of Miss Simian. She was grinning her teeth as fire came out her nose. Miss Simian said in an angry tone "Nice to see that Principal Brown was able to uplift your suspension, Watterson."

Gumball know that she was being sarcastic by the angry tone of hers. She walked to the board and said to everyone "Class, today we're going to have two new students here. They transfer here from Richmond High and calm to be in the Honor Program. So please welcome Lana Delacroix and Jack Matthews."

Soon two students came out of the door and into the class. Gumball know them; he meet them back at the tower. Lana was wearing a pink shirt with a grey skirt. Jack was wearing a black shirt with matching black pants. They were walking to their desks as everyone was watching them. Gumball looked at them also. They both sat right between Gumball.

Miss Simian said to the two new student "They told me that you guys were geniuses, but I don't see it."

Miss Simian then begin her lesson. Throughout the entire class, the whole class were not focusing on the lesson; they were too busy staring at Gumball. They were still mad at him for destroying their chances of going to the championship game. Most of them throw paper balls at him when the teacher wasn't looking. Some of the paper balls got a message inside. Gumball secretly read it and all of them were very hurtful. It said "Traitor." "Destroyer." "Loser." "Lost Cause." Gumball's day grew worse and worse by the minute.

Finally the school bell ringed, everyone got out of their seats and headed to lunch. As Gumball leave the class, he was tripped and landed on the ground. Gumball looked to see a banana peel was in the way. He knows who it was. Gumball looked up to see Banana Joe, who was giving him an angry glare with his arm cross.

Banana Joe said "That's for causing to miss out our game!" He lean in on Gumball's face and said in a threatening tone "Watch...your...back." He then grab his peel and walked away as he put it back on. Gumball lifted himself back up and wiped the dirt from him, till a voice spoke.

"Hey man, you okay?"

Gumball turn around and sees Jack and Lana. Gumball answered "Yeah, I'm fine."

Lana said "That was pretty harsh. You want me to kick that guy's ass for you?"

Gumball said "No."

Jack said to Lana "Yeah, Lana. Leave the kid alone. He doesn't want you beating that guy's ass. Beside, he want _me _to kick that guy's ass." He then pretends to be fighting. "Yeah! I'm going to kick his ass so hard that he won't be needed an ass, if he had one!"

Gumball said with annoying "No. I don't want _you _doing it either."

Jack stopped fighting and said one word "Oh." Lana then punch him the arm. She was looking at the blue cat, who was feeling sad as she sees tears coming out from him. She said "Gumball, you all right?"

Gumball wipes his tears and lied "Yeah." He sniffed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Lana said while putting her hand on Gumball's shoulder "Don't let it get to you, Gumball. Everyone has a bad day."

Jack step in and said "Yeah. I mean, look at me, I had bad days all the time and it doesn't bother me!"

Gumball sink his head lower; Lana give Jack a sharp glare for saying that. Jack said "Oh, sorry about that."

Gumball sighed "You don't know anything about bad days. This one tops the cake."

Lana said "Come on! How bad can it be for everyone hating you?"

Then Gumball tell the unforgiving story to both Lana and Jack. He told them everything. The fight between Tina. The damage of the huge wall in the gym. The championship game being cancel. The scorn given by his family. Everything. After that, Lana and Jack felt silence.

Jack said "Whoa. And I thought I had the bad days at school."

Lana felt sorry for the young blue cat. She said with sympathy "It will be all right, Gumball. Like my mother said every cloud has a silver lining."

Jack said "Hey, that's what my mother said! She said the same thing when my hamster died. Well, he didn't died, pre se. He just got out of his cage and got ran over by a car when he ran to the streets."

Lana give him a sharp look and asked "Jack, how will you like to join him?"

Jack quickly said "Right shutting up now."

The fox was looking at Gumball, who was feeling sadder than he was before. She said "Gumball, I know something that will make you feel better."

"Like what?" Asked Gumball.

"The reason why we're here."

Gumball felt a little better when she mention that. He rises his head to her. His eyes was a bit sore of the crying.

Lana explained "We may be new students from here, but we are here to help you."

Jack step in "That's right. Lucky, Lana was able to make fake transfer from our old High School."

Gumball asked "So that stuff the transfer said about you two being smart are not true?"

Jack answered "Of course, we're smart, but that bitch of a teacher of yours doesn't believe us. What is up with her, man?"

Gumball said "She's like that to the rest of the students, but she acts all nice when she's with the Principal. Plus, she's her girlfriend."

Jack said one word "Gross."

"I know."

Lana step in again "As _I _was saying, we will call for you when we are called by a special assignment given to our leader. Also, we will be having a club at this school."

Gumball thought _A club? Better not be the ones who tried to blackmailed me like last time. _He asked "When is this so called club?"

Lana answered "After school. Me and Jack will be working on it after lunch. It was a good thing that I was able to have one class off in both of our schedules. It will give us time to move most of our equipment in there."

Gumball asked "What will I do? I'm a part of this, you know."

Lana said "I know, which is why after lunch, you'll march to the library and makes some ideas that brain of yours can develop."

Gumball said "Okay."

Jack smiled "Good. Now can't we please go to lunch? I'm starving!"

Lana said to him "Cool your jets, weasel boy. We were just going." Then she and Jack walked to the cafeteria. Lana stopped when she notice that Gumball was standing there. She asked "Gumball, you coming?"

Gumball answered "No, you guys go. I'll just go to the library."

Jack said "On an empty stomach? I don't think so. Food is fuel, and you need that fuel to bring you some ideas."

Lana goes to him and notice that Gumball is still said. Upon looking at him, she figure it out. She asked "Gumball, are you worried that everyone will still hate you about what happen?"

Gumball answered "Oh, yeah."

Jack called out "Come on, Lana! I'm starving!"

Lana ignore the hungry weasel; she was still looking at the young blue cat. She felt bad for him. Why would someone will hate this guy? That's what she thought. She smiled softly at him and said "Come on, Gumball. We'll walk you to the cafeteria. Together."

Gumball looked up and said "Together?"

Jack walked between them and said "Together?"

Lana repeated to Jack "Together. All three of us."

Gumball was surprised by that. Out of everyone at school, they were two people who still care about him. Well, one people, since one only cares about going to lunch. He asked "You-You would do that for me?"

Lana smiled "Of course! We're a team, and as a team, we stick together no matter what." She grab Gumball's hand and both of them walked to the cafeteria. Jack was watching them leave. He said "Hey, guy! Wait for me!" He ran to them and walked with the two of them.

* * *

**Pretty sad, right? Everyone is angry at Gumball for what happened. To make matters worse, he just got his heart broken by Penny. He was all alone, until Lana and Jack came in and settle things with Gumball. I'm will be posting the next chapters tomorrow.**


	7. Open Score (Part Two)

**Okay. Here it is, folks. The two part of chapter seven. Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Open Scorn (Part Two).**

Gumball Watterson though this was going to be a good day after his suspension was uplifted by Principal Brown, but in reality, it was Professor Webster who convince Brown of uplifting his suspension in order for Gumball to joined The City Watchers Program. He was soon proven wrong when the entire school are angry at Gumball for destroy the school chances of going to the championship game. To make matters worse, Penny had broken up with Gumball when he saw her with Tobias, talking and holding hands. His life was over until two familiar faces came into school posing as new students. Gumball recognizes them as Lana Delacroix and Jack Matthews from The City Watchers Program. After class, both Lana and Jack explain to Gumball the reason why they're here. They will call for him whenever they are call for an assignment by their leader. Soon they all walked to the cafeteria. As they stood there in the entrance of the lunchroom, Gumball can feel that people will still be angry at him about what happen.

Gumball said "Uh, guys, maybe this wasn't a good idea. People will hate you also when they see you with me."

Lana said "I don't care. You can't run away from this, Gumball. You need to stand your ground."

Gumball asked them "You guys had been hated by everyone before?"

Lana answered "Yeah, but it doesn't bother me."

Jack step in "Or me." He turned to Gumball. "Just take it from an old hater, Gumball. The best thing is to just ignore them."

Gumball said "Really? You sure?"

Jack said "Who's the hater expert here? Me or you?" Gumball didn't answer by that. "I thought so."

Gumball looked at the door and exhaled "Well, this is it. Time to be hated."

Gumball push the door open with all of his might. As they walked in, Gumball can see that everyone are too busy eating they didn't see them walking in. Gumball said "Okay, looks like everyone is eating, so lets just be on our way."

Gumball was about to leave, but Lana stopped him and said "No. You can't let it get to you, Gumball. Come on, let's go eat."

Jack inspected "By the look of all of those trays, they're all having pizzas."

The three friends went to the line to get their tray. Once they got their tray, they went to find a seat. Gumball sees Darwin and Rachel at a table just a few feets from them. When the couple take one look at the young blue cat, they give him a sharp glare and went back eating their meal. The sharp glare they gave him makes Gumball almost loses his lunch. Jack leans in on him and asked "Someone you know?"

Gumball sadly answered "Yeah, that's my brother and his girlfriend."

Jack was surprised by that. He exclaimed "That's your brother and that's his woman? Damn!" Lana then hit him in the head again. "Ow. What was that for?"

Lana answered "For being a pig!"

They resumed walking to find a seat. So far, almost everyone had already taken the best seats in the room. No one will be wanted Gumball in their seats and with Lana and Jack at their side, they wouldn't want them at their seats either.

Jack whined "There's not one seat here. Damn it!"

Lana then spotted a seat over there; there was no one at there. She declared "There's one over there."

Jack complained "Oh, finally!" The three of them went to the seat and sat down. Jack declared "Now we can eat!" The three friend started eating their pizzas. Jack was eating his food like a cannibal. Lana was eating hers with manners. Gumball take one slow bit of his pizza, then something caught his eye. About three seats from him, he saw Penny eating and chatting with her friends. He sighted at her. Lana then notice the sight of him. She asked "Gumball, you okay?"

Gumball snapped back from reality and said one word "Mmm?"

Lana repeated "I said, are you okay?"

Gumball said "Yeah, yeah. I'm find." He then ate his pizza. Lana take one look at the antler peanut girl that Gumball was seeing right now. She asked "Who's that girl, Gumball?"

Jack's mouth was cover with a bit pizza sauce just above his upper lips. He said "What girl?"

Gumball shake it off "It's nothing."

Lana looked at Jack "Gumball was looking at a girl just now."

Jack became interested by that. He said with an eyebrow rises "Really? Who is she? Is she cute?"

Gumball shouted "Dude, that's my girlfriend!" He now said with a glum tone "Well, ex-girlfriend."

Jack took a look at Penny and asked with an expression "That's your girlfriend?! Damn, man! You are so fly!"

Gumball raises an eyebrow and said "What?"

Jack translated "Fly. You know, it means "Cool." "Awesome." "Radical."

Gumball finally gets it "Oh."

Lana was still looking at Penny and said to Gumball "So that's your girlfriend, huh? And her name is Penny, right?"

Gumball answered "Yes, and _ex_-girlfriend."

Jack asked "How did you lose a dame like that, man?" Lana then hit him in the head again. As Jack was rubbing his head, he caught something from his eye and said "Yo, check that out."

Both Lana and Gumball were looking at where Jack was looking. They saw Tobias was seating at the girl seat and is having lunch with Penny. They were flirting with each other as they were feeding lunch in each other mouths. Gumball felt sad when he saw that. Jack said "Wow. That's harsh. Losing a dame like that to a jock."

Lana then kick him in the leg under the table. Jack cover his mouth to not scream. Seeing his ex-girlfriend with Tobias made Gumball loses his lunch. That was it. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Gumball asked them "Can we go now? I'm don't want to be here." Gumball gets up from his seat and leave.

Lana stopped him "Gumball."

Gumball pleaded, while trying to hold his tears "Please."

Both Lana and Jack were staring at the young blue cat. They felt bad for Gumball. Lana and Jack looked at each other and Lana said "Okay, we can go. We were about to get our club ready. Come on, Jack." She gets up from his seat and walked with Gumball.

Jack got up from his seat and follow with the two, leaving behind their food tray with them. They got out of the lunchroom. They stopped and looked at each other.

Lana said to Gumball "Okay, me and Jack will go to work on our club, while you will go to the library and work on some great ideas your little brain can think of."

Gumball nodded "Okay."

Jack put his hand on Gumball's shoulder "See you, man. I hope things work out with you man."

Gumball sighed "I hope so."

Lana looked at him and said "Just remember what I said, Gumball. Don't let it bother you. See you later." She then hugged him and she and Jack walked away. Gumball waived "See you guys."

As they were gone, Gumball then went to the library just like they wanted him to do. Gumball entered the room. He notice that most students were in here. Some of them were at the computers, others were just reading a book. Gumball walked to the section of books of inventions. Most of the students then notice the blue cat just walking along and give him sharp glare. The cheerleaders were here, except for Penny, and were staring at Gumball. Gumball didn't notice the glares giving by the students or the staring by the girls.

Carmen said "What's he doing here?"

Teri answered "Probably causing more mischief like the last time, and that ended up causing to miss our game."

Masami said "We spent weeks practicing for the biggest game ever and Watterson destroyed it just like he destroy everything."

Teri said "It was a good thing Penny broken up with him, but she couldn't just go out with anyone other than Tobias. I mean, he's okay, but he's worse than Gumball."

Masami said "I don't care as long she doesn't go out with him."

Teri then got up from her seat and said "I'm getting a book."

Carmen said "All right. Just be careful not to go around with him."

Teri said "I will." She walked over to the section of the Hygiene section of the building. Gumball check every book they had about inventions. He looked for something that can helped him make him create something useful. He find about three or four books that can be useful for him. Teri was looking for a book about Hygiene, she then notice Gumball was at the invention section right next to the section she in. She saw the amount of books that Gumball was carrying. She rise an eyebrow. Gumball walked to a table while carrying the large heavy stacks of books his little hands can hold. He placed the books on the table, took out his notebook, open one book, and write down he can find something that he can use.

Teri walked back with friends and said "Guys, I just saw Gumball at the inventions section."

Carmen asked "What was he's doing here?"

Teri guessed "Probably making another one of his mischief."

The rest of the girls were becoming angry as they looked at the blue cat. Masami shouted "As it wasn't enough he destroy our game, now he's causing more!"

Teri angrily said "He's not going to get away with this!"

Masami declared "Let's get him!" They rises from their seats until Carrie stopped them and said "Wait, wait! What about Penny? She won't like it when we're ganging up on her ex-boyfriend."

Masami angrily scolded "I don't care! we're not letting the cat get away with this! He deserve to be punishment!"

The rest of the girls walked pass Carrie and went to the table where Gumball was seating. Carrie declared "I don't want to be a part of this." She then teleport out of the room.

Gumball flip through the pages of every book it had about inventions. He wrote down on his notebook, word for word. He was also reading it. He felt like it was like he's taking notes by at class, even though he hasn't written one throughout his life. Gumball's mine was like a train. It was gaining him knowledge of everything he was copying down and reading at the same time.

His focus was interrupted when he heard footsteps coming up behind him and a paper arm pinned his pencil down on the paper. He yelled "Hey! What the hell?" He turned around and his scolding was soon dropped when he was faced by the cheerleaders. They throw him angry glares at him. Gumball thought _Oh, great. Here we go._

Masami said with her arm crossed "What are you doing, Watterson? Probably coming up with another one of your immature mischief I suppose?"

Gumball awkwardly said "No. I'm just writing down something."

Teri spat "That must be another one of your plans!"

Gumball sighed "Look, I not in a mood right now. I'm busy, so why don't you prep your way down to the gym like nice little girls?" Gumball pick up his pencil to write again, but was stopped by Teri's arm. Gumball was getting mad than before. She said "You done it now, Gumball! You're going to pay!"

Gumball annoyingly said "I told you, that it wasn't me! Tina started the fight, Tina broke the wall at the gym, and Tina made you miss the game. If you girls don't get it, I'm believe the key word here is "Tina." So why don't you go bother her instead?"

Gumball pick up the pencil again, but got pinned down by Teri's arm by the third time. He yelled "Will you stop doing that?!"

Carmen yelled "We'll stop, if you get your punishment! You deserve it! Let us deal with it for good!"

The girls throw angry remarks at the young cat. Gumball felt his anger boiling up through his entire body. So he snapped "WILL YOU GIRLS JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME BE?!"

His whole scream had echoed throughout the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Gumball and the cheerleaders. They stood there in silence at them. Gumball's angry dropped down when he notice that he had just made a scene. He looked at the expression of the girls' faces. They were in shock when Gumball rises his voice. Gumball felt shocked when he said that. He just did thing the most unimaginable thing ever. He had just yell Penny's friends. So, not wanting to cause more trouble, Gumball grab his things and leave the library in embarrassment, but was stopped by something fury. He looked up and, surprisingly, it was Principal Brown. He looked at him with a shock expression on his face.

Gumball shouted "Oh, Come on!"

Gumball was later sent to the Principal Brown's office. Principal Brown propose that he could suspend him again, but this time for a month. But instead, Gumball was given detention, thank god for that. He was stay after school in Miss Simian's classroom. While being in here, Gumball thought back at the words he had said to Penny's friends. He didn't mean it; he just slip out from all that anger he got from them. Gumball just realized that he missed out on the club that Lana and Jack were building for The City Watchers Program. He stay there for the entire day until he was asked by the Principal to leave. Gumball left the classroom and found out that everyone had left in the bus as it drive away. Gumball cussed under his breath. As he was walking, Gumball muttered "Stupid girls. Making me lose my temper. It wasn't my fault." He was then stopped by a familiar voice.

"Hey Gumball!"

Gumball closes his eyes and held his breath as he thought that it was one of the girls he yelled at back at the library. But when he turned around, he saw not one, but two students right in front of him. It was Jack and Lana.

Jack said "Hey, man! Where were you? We waited for you all day, but you never show up."

Lana added "Yeah, plus I heard a rumor that you got detention for yelling at the cheerleaders"

Gumball answered "Well, you got your answer right there."

Jack said "You got detention for yelling at the cheerleaders? That's wreak, dude."

Gumball said "It wasn't my fault! The girls were bother me while I was writing down ideas for that program of yours. And they wouldn't leave me alone, so I snapped! I didn't mean to!"

Lana said "I know you didn't mean to. Those girls were pretty mean to you. You don't deserve to be treated like that."

Gumball said "Tried telling that to Principle Brown. He won't listen to me for the fight between me and Tina or that little show I put today."

Jack asked "Does he always given you detention?"

Gumball answered "Lots of time when I got into trouble. But in some of those troubles I cause didn't mean to happen, but he won't believe me."

Lana cried "That's terrible! He shouldn't be calling himself Principal!"

Gumball said "That's what I said! He should be working other than this place to make our lives a living hell. Like as a waiter. You know, because of his British accent." He said with a British accent. "Excuse me, ma'am, is that soup too cold for you? Let me heated that up for you! Oh, will you like some tea and cookies, sir? Is that suit feels right for you, sir?"

Lana and Jack laughed at that. The one who was laughing the most was Lana. She was giggling like a school girl. Gumball smiled as Lana saw this and blushed. Jack notice this and said with a smug tone "Is that a blush I see on your face, Lana?" Lana then kick him on the knee, where Jack cover his scream as he jumped up and down. Gumball chuckled. He said "Well, I better hurry now, or my mom will ground me."

Lana said "Okay. See you later then, Gumball."

Gumball ran as he could while saying "Don't worry! I'll be there tomorrow for your club! By the way, what happens at that club?"

Lana shouted "Its a surprise! You'll see!"

Gumball yelled as he was running "Bye, Lana! Bye, Jack!"

Jack was no longer jumping. He yelled "See you later, dude!" As Gumball was gone, Jack notice that Lana was smiling. He asked "What are you smiling about, Lana?"

Lana lied "Nothing. Come on, we better go." She walked away from him. Jack was confuse. He said "Wait! I want to know why are you smiling! Lana! Wait for me!"

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I sensing a little love formation between Lana and Gumball. What about you guys? And what about the surprise Lana mention to Gumball? Find out when I'm posting the new chapter a little while.**


	8. Six Becomes Seven

**Hey, its me again. Sorry it took so long, but I'm finally done it. You guys are going to love this.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Six Becomes Seven.**

Gumball Watterson's day took a turn for the worst. He had just got detention for yelling at the cheerleaders at the library, and as he was about to leave for the embarrassment, he was caught by Principal Brown. After detention, Gumball traveled about ten miles after missing the bus. As he was walking, Gumball muttered about the girls that gotten him into trouble by saying "stupid girls" over and over. Finally, he made it to his house. Gumball saw his mother's car parked in the driveway.

Gumball thought _Great. Just great._

Gumball goes to the front door of the house and open it. He goes inside the house before closing the door right behind him. He saw that his siblings were watching the t.v on the couch. He wanted to asked if he can joined them, but can't because of two reasons. One: he had just had the most horrible day at school and two: his siblings might be still angry at him. So Gumball just went upstairs. As he took one last step to enter his room and recalled about what happen back at the library, he heard a startling voice that belong to his mother.

"Gumball Watterson, can you come here please?"

Gumball closes his eyes as he thought _This day just got worst and worst by the minute. _Gumball then went downstairs and headed to the kitchen. When he did, he was face to face by his mother and father. They were seated at the table. By the look at their faces, Gumball conclude that they were not happy. Gumball thought _Yup. I was right._

Nicole stated in an angry tone "Gumball, what have you done this time?"

Gumball notice the look at his mother's eyes. They were like dark as the night. He thought that his mother might have knew about the day about him yelling at the girls back at the library. He lied "Nothing, mom."

Nicole said, still in the angry tone "Oh, really, cause I just got a call from Principal Brown while I was at work and said that you got detention for yelling at the cheerleaders. What's up with that?"

Gumball annoyingly said "Like I said, I didn't mean to. I just got mad of the girls for calling me names. They wouldn't leave me alone!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't give you the right to yell at them. You could have hurt their feelings!"

"Feelings?! What about _my _feelings?! I just had the worst day of my life!"

Darwin overheard this and yelled "Well, that's what you get for ruining people's life!"

Nicole said to Darwin "That' enough, Darwin!" She then turned to Gumball. "And you, you're still in trouble."

Gumball yelled "What?! But mom…!"

Nicole yelled back "Don't you yell back at me, young man!"

Richard said "Gumball, we raise you better than that. I mean, getting to fights are one thing, but yelling at girls in completely not right."

Gumball said "I know, I know, but it sort of slipped out!"

Nicole said, while frowning "That's no excuse, Gumball. You're lucky Principal Brown didn't suspend you again, otherwise, this could have ended very badly." She said the last sentence with a deadly look.

Gumball couldn't believe by this. He thought his bad day had ended back at school, but it somehow caught up with him like a virus. Nicole, still angry, ordered "Gumball, get upstairs and don't come out for the rest of the night."

Gumball then got angry and stormed upstairs to his room while saying "I can't believe this!" He stopped at one last step and yelled at his family "As if my day couldn't have been worst!" He then went to the bedroom and slammed the door shut. At his dark room, Gumball put his arms over his head as he recalled of what happened back there. He muttered "I don't believe this." Gumball kick on the desk in angry, then he rubbed it because when he hit with his leg, it started to get hurt. Knowing that his whole family hasn't stop being angry at him and he had to spend the night here because of his mother's orders, Gumball discarded his clothes, put on his pajamas, and went to bed before closing his eyes. He just wanted this day to be over.

Gumball worked up the next day, and like yesterday and the day before that, his whole family is enjoying breakfast without him. Gumball didn't feel like eating breakfast. Beside, he will just ruined his family's appetite like he always does. After putting on his regular clothes and grabbing his backpack, Gumball went downstairs and went to watch t.v on the couch. Richard asked, while eating his meal "You don't want to eat with us, Gumball?"

Gumball, still angry, said "No thanks. I just lose my appetite." He grab the t.v and turned on the t.v. The first thing Gumball saw when turning on the television is the news.

_And to top it all off this morning, more crime activity had been erupted since last night. Police had discover three homes being destroyed in a fire. They don't know what's causing the fire, but they'll do anything they can to stop it. No word yet from Chet Petersons of what he had say anything about this._

Gumball thought _Probably too scare to face the crowd._

Gumball kept watching the news, until his sister said "Come on, Gumball. Time to for school." Gumball put the remote down, grab his backpack and headed out of the house with his siblings. He didn't say goodbye to his parents; he didn't feel like it. Gumball and his siblings walked to the school bus. Gumball wanted to say something to get his siblings to start talking to him again, but by the looks of their faces, they're still angry at him, so Gumball didn't bother. Plus he was still pissed off about what happened last night. Once again his family didn't believe him. That's the problem in this city; no one believes you. They think that he's another one of those lost cause that everyone doesn't like about you. Whenever crimes a person had done or has not done, people always pointed at that person because of their reputation. These people were just like Gumball. They stopped at the bus stop and, a few minutes later, the bus came. The Watterson's kids got up at the bus and Gumball, once again, was feeling sharp glares from the rest of the students. Like yesterday, he sat at the end of the bus. He didn't bother looking at them; he had his own problems.

At school, in Miss Simian's classroom, while the aging baboon was giving out her lessons, Gumball was secretly being throw at paper balls by most of the other students. Gumball didn't bother reading them; he already know what they said about him. Gumball looked at Darwin; he ignore him and just looked at the lesson. Gumball wanted this day to end so he can go home and just lied on his bed. Another paper ball had landed onto his laps. Gumball's eyes caught something off about the paper ball on his laps. It had the word "Read it!" on it. Gumball secretary opens the paper ball and this one didn't had a hurtful message about him, but rather an urgent message. It said:

_Meet us after school in the music room._

_Lana._

Gumball turned around and saw Lana and Jack. They both nodded their heads on the blue cat. Gumball nodded his head back to them. Gumball turned back his head and listen to the boring lesson. His mind was somewhere else; he had to meet with Jack and Lana after school in the music room. Meet with what? That what he asked himself. What was this so called surprise Lana had mention yesterday? All he knows was that his answers will soon be revealed when he had to go to of another bad day. The bell ringed, and all of the students got up from their seats and headed out of the classroom for lunch. Gumball stay behind by Miss Simian, who asked him to throw away the paper balls. She didn't know that most of the students throw it at him, but he decided not to tell her. It was Miss Simian. Who's she going to believe? Him or the students? After throwing away all of the paper balls, Gumball got out of the classroom and headed to the lunchroom.

Gumball got his tray and looked for Lana and Jack; they weren't here. Where could they be? Probably at their club. Gumball wonders what their doing in there. What do they want him after he go over there in the music room. Gumball sat at a table all alone. No one was there with him; his brother was hanging out with his girlfriend, his sister was still at her class, not to mention Penny was at her friends table with Tobias wrapped around her. Gumball just ate his food, alone, without a single friend. A few seats from Gumball, Penny and her friends, including Tobias, were watching at the young blue cat, sitting and eating alone.

Masami said "Look at him. What a loser."

Carmen said "That's what he gets for ruining our good time."

Leslie said "He deserve to be lonely.

The rest of the girls agreed by this, including Tobias. Penny was staring at Gumball. She knows that she still feels angry for destroying the school chances of going to the championship game, but still, seeing him like this, made Penny felt bad for him.

Teri said "I know he was trouble when you dated him, Penny."

Penny said "Come on, guys. Don't you think you're being too hard on him?"

Masami snapped "Hey, he deserve it for destroying everything we had practice for. And beside, he yelled at us!"

The girls agreed by her statement. They were still angry for Gumball yelling at them back at the library. Penny said "In his defense, Masami, you were ganging up on him. In fact, you _all _were." She was talking to the rest of the girls that was ganging up on Gumball yesterday.

Masami spat "I don't care! All I know is you're not dating him anymore, and that's that!"

Tobias agreed while wrapping Penny in her arms "Yeah! You have me, baby." He give her a quick kiss on the cheek. Penny felt a little blush by that, but she was looking at Gumball.

After lunch ended, the whole students were reported to the gym. As Gumball entered the gym, he notice that the huge wall that he and Tina had created for the fight she started was now fixed. Seeing this that started the whole snowball effect and being here reminded Gumball of why the whole school and his family hates him. The class were all here. Miss Simian was watching her student as she was walked back and forth like a dictator.

She yelled "Class! Today we will be started with my and your favorite thing in here. Dodgeball!"

Most of the whole class were smiled and cheering at the same time, while the rest of them were not happy about this, neither did Gumball.

Miss Simian continued "But today, I'm going to change just a few things. Instead of separating into two equal team, why not let the whole class being the team and one be the other team? And I think I'll start with the one who started all this and you all know what I'm talking about." She smiled evilly at Gumball. Everyone at the class soon know of what she meant, including Gumball, who said "This isn't good."

A few minutes later, the whole class was at the other side of the basketball court, the only one that was the other side of the court was Gumball. It was only him. Just him. No one else, just him. Gumball was right for once. He concluded "Yup, I was right. This wasn't good."

At the center of the court, there stood ten large rounded dodgeballs, all lined up. Miss Simian chuckled at the changes she made. Gumball looked at every student's look; one by one. They were pretty angry and smiling evilly at the same time. Gumball then notice that Darwin at the other side also, making the same look as the others. Gumball gulped nervously, knowing that this was going to hurt.

Miss Simian stated "You all know the rules. Make him suffer. Make him pay for what he had done to this school!" She then blow her whistle, releasing a death blow. Soon the entire class run up to get a ball. Gumball didn't know what to do; he was alone like back at the lunchroom. So he did what was the only he had in mind. He closes his eyes to get it over it. The ten students who each got ten balls throw it at the young blue cat. Gumball kept his eyes close until the balls had hit him ten times. Then there was blackness.

Gumball worked up and found himself in the nurse's office. He tries to get up, but felt a sharp pain on his body. He discover that he had bruises almost his entire body. He asked himself "How long was I out?"

The Band-Aid nurse said while counting the cotton balls on the bottle "Throughout the day. I had given you something to ease the pain when you were brought in by the janitor. It should be kicking in right about now."

Gumball then felt something inside his body that didn't make him feel pain at all. He got himself out of bed and said "Thanks, doc." before walking out of the office. He left for the music room. He couldn't believe he remember it after being hit what it feel like about a hundred dodgeballs. With no one is there in the hallway, Gumball went to the music room and stood there. He couldn't believe that Lana and Jack wanted him to meet them there. I mean, no one had used this old music room for a long time. Principal Brown had enough money to make a new and advance music room. Ever since then, the room has been abandoned. Gumball took a deep breath and went inside. The room was dark. Gumball tried to find a lightswitch. He called out "Jack? Lana? I'm here."

Then several candles were mysteriously lifted by the sound of his voice. Gumball then soon was being faced by six hooded figures, wearing black cloaks, surrounded the blue cat like a circle. Gumball was somewhat scare by this. Then he become more scarce than ever when a large hooded figure was standing right in front of Gumball's eyes.

The large hooded figure said in a stern voice "Gumball Watterson, are you ready to join in?"

Gumball nervously said "Join what?"

"For The City Watchers Program."

Gumball then heard that word came out of that guy's mouth and hearing that guy's voice was sound so familiar to him. He said "Alex? Is that you?"

The large hooded figure said "Aw, man! He knows!" He then took off his hood, revealing Alex. He said "I told you he'll know!"

Soon everyone took off his hood, revealing the members of The City Watchers Program. Professor Webster shouted to Jack "Way to go, Jack!"

Jack innocently said "I thought this might scare him!"

Arnold said "Well, it didn't!" The rest of the members took off their cloaks, revealing their black uniform with their numbers inside the eye. Gumball then caught something in his eyes; all of them were wearing black mask that covers the half part around their faces. At the top of it was the same eye as the ones on their chest. Gumball looked at his leader, who was also wearing the mask.

Gumball asked "What is this?"

Lana answered "Your initiation."

Gumball then stopped when she said that. He thought back when he first meet the club and the leader was making a joke about an initiation that had to with everyone taking a turn on him. He said "You're not going to put something in my ass, are you?"

Alex chuckled "No. This is the real thing. You are ready to join the program."

Gumball smiled "Awesome! But what about the cloak?"

Alex answered "That was Jack's idea. He thought that by dressing us up in this can scare you, but it didn't."

Gumball looked at Jack, who said "It would have work!"

Lana said "Yeah, it didn't."

Gumball then looked back at the leader. Alex said "Gumball, take one knee down."

Gumball then take one knee down and look at the panda. Alex begin "Gumball Watterson, did you hear by swear to protect and serve the community with all your might?"

Gumball answered "I will."

"Did you swear that you will fight with us of keeping the city save from muggers and perverts everywhere?"

"I will."

"Did you swear that you will keep the secret save and you will never tell anyone outside of the program?"

I will."

"Then by the power vested in me, I hereby give you the symbol of our program." Stated Alex. He grab something from his back and put in onto Gumball. He said "Welcome, Gumball Watterson, to The City Watchers Program."

The entire club members clapped their hands as Gumball stands up. He felt something at his face; it was hard and leather. He then notice that he was wearing the same mask that everyone was wearing. Gumball was without words by this.

Alex declared "Now we now have seven members!"

Jack said "Oh, yeah! Lucky seven!"

Alex said while looking down at the new member "Get ready, young Watterson, for the adventures you're about to have. We will keep crime away from this city until there is not a single criminal left in this city. Gang, let's roll out!"

Soon the entire gang blow each candle, evaporating them into the darkness.

* * *

**Wow! Gumball's day just took a turn for the better when he's finally in the City Watch Program! Now he will help the city and get rid of crime within it. What happens next you may ask? You'll find out. Don't miss it. Nite Owl out.**


	9. Special Assignment

**Hey guys. Its me, again. Sorry it took so long. I had a busy day. Here it is. This is an awesome chapter. This is where they go on their first mission. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Special Assignment.**

Gumball stood there in his bed as he think back about the things that happened this week. Monday, he had it all. A Great girlfriend, great friends and great family. That's soon all change when one little mischief that he didn't mean to cause everything to be fallen out like a tree, whose leaves are fallen out one by one. Tuesday, he was ignored by his family. Wednesday, he just lost his girlfriend, the entire school hates him and not to mention got detention for yelling at the cheerleaders. Yesterday, it was the same thing again, but this time it was a lot worst. Everyone throwing dodgeballs at him, with no one by your side. Of course, it wasn't all bad. Gumball just been a new member of The City Watcher Program. Gumball got out of his bed and look himself in the mirror. He was wearing the same black uniform the other members were wearing. After finally joined into a club, well, it's not like a club, but he's in something, Alex was able to give him two things after the initiation. He first give him the mask and the black uniform. Gumball looked himself wearing the black uniform in the mirror, then he put on the mask. Now, he looked like he's ready to make a difference. On his chest, there stood the same symbol of the eye and inside in was the number seven. He looked great wearing that, then his mother yelled from downstairs.

"Gumball, you'll be late for school!"

Gumball quickly took off his mask and put on his regular clothes underneath the black uniform. He put the mask inside the backpack and dashed his way downstairs, where he was waited by his sister and brother.

Anais said, frowning "Took you long enough."

_Still angry. _Though Gumball._ Why do I even bother?_

After saying goodbyes to their parents, the siblings traveled to the bus stop. They stopped at the bus stop. Gumball felt his body a bit hurt from the dodgeball game yesterday. He think back about he came home and joined his family for dinner. Gumball tried to ignore the pain from his family, so they wouldn't freak out about this. He already cause them enough pain. However, Nicole notice one bruise at Gumball's arm. She looked shocked about this. She demanded to know what happened. She guessed that Gumball got into another fight at school. Gumball looked at Darwin, who was participating the "Throw Dodgeballs at Gumball to Death" yesterday at the gym along with everyone else. He still couldn't believe that his own brother will do this to him. Of course he will do this to him. He just said that he was no longer his brother or friend to him. Gumball thought it was a figure a speech, as if he doesn't know what that meant, but he didn't realized it to be true. Gumball wanted to tell them that everyone throw dodgeballs at him, including Darwin, but he didn't want his brother be more mad than before. Beside he didn't see who it was; he had his eyes close the whole time before the throwing. So he lied by saying that he fall down the stairs a couple of times.

At school, after receiving the death stares from everyone like always, Gumball sat in his desk while listening to Miss Simian boring lesson, while, what are the odds, being stare at once again by everyone and throwing paper balls at him. Gumball just ignore it, so he can wait for the bell to ring, everyone will leave the class, Miss Simian will ask him to throw away the paper balls, and he will marched down to the lunchroom, where he'll be alone just like always. Whenever fate has in store for the blue cat after this will be worst than yesterday. After the same thing he just thought of just now, Gumball makes his way to the lunchroom, but then he stopped. He didn't feel like eating without having someone to talk to. So he just stand in front of the lockers and slide down in a sad manner.

He said to himself "Oh, well, at least I won't be bother by anyone else."

Suddenly something tugged his sweater collar that made him dragged quickly to the other side of the hallway and being pinned against the lockers.

Gumball said with his eyes closed "Oh, can't you go a day without harassing me?!"

His answer was soon spoken. Not a punch or a familiar voice that belong to his ex-girlfriend, former friends, or family member, but a sweet familiar voice.

"Okay, then I won't tell you about the assignment."

Gumball then recognizes that voice; he open his eyes and found that it was Lana. Gumball soon becomes lost in the fox's scarlet eyes. It was like a hypnotic spell for him. Lana asked "Gumball, you all right?"

Gumball snapped out of her daze and said "Uh, yeah. I'm find. Sorry about that there. I just thought you were someone that I used to know."

Lana asked with an eyebrow rise "And who that "somebody" might be, you ex-girlfriend?"

Gumball nervously laugh and blush at the same time. He said "I don't think Penny will tried anything like that on me."

Lana rolled her eyes as she smiled. She then asked him "Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"Duh! For our first assignment!"

Gumball's eyes widen. _Our first assignment. _Thought Gumball._ Already? After becoming a new member? Wow. Time fly fast._ He said "Really? Already? I haven't got the time-"

Lana quickly said "No time! Come on, they're waiting for us at the back!" She then took Gumball's hand and both of them ran to the back of the school. They climb down the stairs and exit the school through the back door. They stopped when there stood a white van parked outside the school. They went to the back of the van. Lana knock on the door three times, then the back door open wide, revealing the members of The City Watchers Program, wearing their black uniform and mask. Lana took off her clothes, which made Gumball blushed, but stopped blushing when she's wearing her black uniform also. Gumball was looking at her, staring at her beauty. Gumball blushed even more than before. He was feeling something that he once felt with he first lay eyes on Penny.

Jack snapped "Hey! Get your head out of the clouds man and hurry!"

Gumball snapped back from reality and quickly changed his clothes to his black uniform. He then put his regular clothes in his backpack and goes into the van. He said as he was putting on the mask "Okay. I'm ready!"

Jack declared "Let's do it!"

The driver, who happens to be Alex, turn on the engine and drives to their first assignment.

Their van ended in a quiet suburban neighborhood. The members of The City Watchers Program got out of their van and walked to one of the houses.

As they were walking, Gumball asked "So, what's this assignment are we doing?"

Alex explained "We just had call out for a D.D."

Gumball rises an eyebrow and repeated what Alex said "D.D?"

Arnold translated "That stand for "Domestic Disturbance."

"Oh."

Alex continued "We just had that call moments ago. According to the radar back at the tower, we had heard some complains by the neighbors and they call the police. We manage to heard what they were saying by their police scanners."

Gumball asked "How did you do that?"

Alex said "Simple." He turned to Jack. "Jack, show him."

Gumball looked at Jack, who took out a walkie talkie from his pocket. Gumball was confuse by that. _They picked up the information with that thing? _He thought.

Alex continued "I manage to convert this into device that will allow us to heard what the police are saying within a fifty mile radius."

Gumball said "Whoa. So what you guys heard?"

"That there's a meth lab underneath the basement at that house we're going to. The police had search the whole house. Nothing. Not a single trace of a meth lab. That's when I got to heard a good signal from them that they hid the lab minutes before the police came. These guys are good of hiding it, until now."

They were almost there to the house. Jack asked "So, how do we do it, Alex? We used brute force?"

Alex answered "Not yet. First we politely say that if they have a meth lab here."

The rest of the members looked at him with a "You're joking, right?" look. Gumball said "And what happens if they, oh, I don't know, tried to denied it?"

"Simple. We'll go to what Jack had said just now. Brute force."

Jack exclaimed "Hell, yeah!"

They stopped at the entrance of the door. They were getting ready for some action. It's what Gumball had waited this since he had meet the group. He was getting ready to kick some ass, but discover only one problem. He notice that everyone got took out their weapons. Professor Webster was holding to the same rifle that save Gumball's life. Lana was holding a staff. Jack was holding nunchucks. Arnold and his wife each got a baseball bat and a purse. The purse thing was sort of weird to Gumball. The only one that didn't had a weapon was Alex, neither did Gumball.

Gumball said "Wait. I don't have a weapon to used."

Alex asked "You didn't build one for yourself, didn't you?"

Gumball tried to explain of why didn't build one, instead Alex said "That's okay." Alex turned to the professor. "Professor, give this kid a weapon."

Webster then took out another rifle and handed in to Gumball. "You're lucky I got a spare one for you, man, or else you without a weapon will be one bloody bath and we'll be one member short again."

Gumball inspected it with awed. Alex took a short breath and said "Here we go." He knock on the door three times.

Inside the house were five rats working on a meth lab. They were lab coats, lab goggles, and the thing they wear around their mouths is to cover the fumes from the unknown chemicals. They were mixing all kinds of chemicals and whatever they crated were drugs. They smell rotten onions that gone bad on a hot summer day like they haven't taken a shower in three days. They worn the same clothes that was smell a lot worst than they smell right now. Not to mention that the house they lived had let itself go. The food had gone bad in a day for leaving it out for too long. The interior was old and worn out like an old washcloth. The furniture was torn out and require stitching. Lots and lots of stitching. They were doing their work when they heard the door knock three times. The five rats were in alarmed.

One of them asked "Who's that? The cops?"

One goes over there and check who it was through the peephole. He turned his head to the other members and said "It's some big dumb panda with six other people."

One asked "Are they cops?"

"They don't looked like cops to me."

"Well, get rid of them!"

The one who was at the door grab a small pistol and put it on his back. The other four rats moved their equipment down the basement. He unlocked a few locks on the front door and open a bit as he pops his head out. He said in calm manner "Yes. Can I helped you?"

Alex politely said "Good evening, young man. We are here because we heard a disturbance at your home."

The rat nervously asked "And dare, may I asked, who was it?"

Alex answered "It was anonymous. They said that you have a dog at your home."

The members right behind him were looking at each other in a weird expression. The rat answered "Well, you tell them that there's no dog in here."

Alex asked "You sure? Because the neighbor said-"

"Well, they're wrong. Tell them that there's no dog in the basement."

Alex then heard what he just said right now. He leaned it and said in a stern voice "They didn't say that there was a dog in your basement."

The rat later soon found out that he just made the biggest mistake of his life. He looked quickly to the left, the right and said "Coming, ma!" right before shutting the door.

Alex said to his members "And that's how you know that the guy is lying."

Gumball asked "So now what?"

Alex smiled and declared "This!" He then kick the door, which sent it open wide, breaking the locks by the panda's mightly kick. Gumball said with a wide eye "Holy Crap!"

Alex stepped inside and said to the alarming rat members "Care to dance?"

One rat members pointed a gun onto his head, which he quickly grab it and hit him in the throat with an open hand. He turned to his members, who were outside and said "You waiting for an invitation or something? Let's kick their asses!"

Soon, with a warcry, the members of the City Watcher Program went inside and went into action. The rat members throw their guns and fired at them. Arnold and Shannon faced one armed rat member. Arnold swing his baseball bat to disarmed him, not to mention breaking his hand. He was on his knees and now faced by Shannon, who was carrying a purse.

The rat with the broken hand scoffed "What you going to do, lady? Hit me with it? Go ahead and tried."

Shannon said "Okay." She then swing it onto the rat's face with a mighty swing and, instead of standing there, the rat topple over to the ground.

Gumball was faced against one with a knife. The rat make a stab for it, but Gumball doge it out of the way. He tried it again and again, no luck. Gumball swing his rifle onto the rat's knees and then the face.

Professor Webster saw this and yelled "There you go, man!" right before taking one by himself.

Soon three rat members came from the basement to saw what was going on, and learned what it was. An invasion. They draw their crowbars and run to them. Lana was finishing one with her staff by hitting him on the stomach then at the back of the head. Gumball saw something that caught his eye; one member was coming at Lana.

Gumball screamed "Lana, behind you!"

Lana quickly turn around and hit him in the groin with the end of her staff. The rat then falls down on the floor. She said "Thanks, Gumball!" before returning back to the fight.

Jack was facing two rats, one armed with a knife, the other with a crowbar. He spin his nunchucks and said "Okay, which of you mick bastards wants a taste of me?" One with the knife came charging at him, then Jack swing his nunchucks on him in the head. The other one with the crowbar took his turn, but was defeated by Jack and his spinning nunchucks on the face.

Alex was facing one armed with a bat. The rat swing it onto the panda, but the panda took one step back right before the rat had swing it. Each time he did, Alex said "Strike one. Strike two. Strike three. Four. Five. Come on, my grandma can do better than that."

The rat said "Oh, yeah? Let's see you can do it!"

Alex said "All right. Hand it over and let me show you how it's done."

The rat give the bat to Alex and once Alex grab it by his fury hands, he quickly swing onto the rat's face, knocking him done. He said with a smirk "Now _that's _how you swing a bat."

The members stopped fighting when they saw that every rat member had been defeated. Alex felt proud not for himself, but for the rest of the team. Then he heard the sound of the doorknob trying to open a door. Alex looked at his back, and found that the rat who entered the door earlier was trying to open the basement door. Alex cleared his throat. The rat stopped and slowly turned his head onto the panda's face.

Alex said "Allow me to open that for you." Then he kick him so hard, that it made him break the door with the rat that he kicked and fall down the stairs. The rest of the members looked at him without words. Alex and the members then went down the basement, where they found the rat on the floor and the meth lab.

Alex looked at the rat he just kick right now and said "Big place for a dog."

Soon each member grab all of the rats and handcuff them. Jack had made an anonymous call to the police. After that, the members got out of the house. Professor Webster notice that Alex was still there. He said "Come on, Alex, we got to go!"

Alex said "In a minute, I'm leaving a little gift for the police." He then left the house. The gift that Alex had placed right now was a small card which the detail was all black and has the symbol of the eye, just like the ones on their uniform and mask. It also had the words "The City Watchers Program" just below the eye.

The rest of the members ran quickly to their white van. Alex started the engine and drive away from the scene. As they were driving, the rest of the members cheered about what had happened just now.

Jack yelled "Man, that was so awesome!"

Professor Webster yelled "Did you see me back there?! I was kicking ass!"

Arnold said, while wrapping his arms around his wife "Hey, what about us? We kick ass as much as you guys were!"

Lana said "No, I think the guy who kick the most ass was Alex. Let's give it for him!" They clapped their hands and cheered loudly at the panda, who was driving.

Alex said, while driving "Let's not cheer not for me, but let's cheer to the guy who kick ass like me _and _to think he only joined in just know. Clapped for Gumball Watterson everyone!"

The members cheered at the young blue cat. Gumball said "Hey, I wouldn't have done this without my weapon here." He was showing to everyone of his rifle.

Professor Webster corrected him "You mean _my _weapon. You wouldn't still be here, if I haven't given you my weapon. So I just saved _your _ass and deserve all the credit! Come on! Let me heard it!" The crowd cheered at the young professor. Gumball handed the rifle back to Webster.

Alex said to the back "Hey, guys! It doesn't matter who kick ass by there, what matters is that we just expose a meth lab to a quiet neighborhood. So let's cheered on that." The members then cheered at that.

They drive back to the school at the back end. Four people came out of the van; Professor Webster, Lana, Jack and Gumball. All of them were wearing their regular clothes.

Alex said to them at his car "You all did a good job by there. And Gumball? Not bad on your first assignment."

Gumball smiled "Thank you, Alex."

Alex added "But next time, come off with some ideas that brain of yours can think of. Also, make your own weapon. You won't be using Paul's rifle."

Professor Webster said "That's right! It's my baby and my lady."

Alex said "See you around, guys." right before the parents closed the back van and drive away. As they were gone, the four people heard the bell ringed.

Jack said "Saved by the bell."

Professor Webster said "And just in time for my class." He said to the three childrens. "Come on, let's go, guys!"

The four of them then went inside the school and headed for Professor Webster's English Class right before the rest of the class had show up. They acted as if nothing has happened to them, but inside the minds of those four people, something _did_ happened. Just now.

* * *

**So how did you guys liked it? It was epic and funny at the same time. This is the only chapter I had posted this day. I will be posting the next one tomorrow. Nite Owl out.**


	10. Invention of the Gravity Pole

**Hey guys. This the next chapter I had just posted right now. This is a great one. You guys are going to love it.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Invention of the Gravity Pole.**

After coming back from their first mission of exposing a meth lab from a quiet suburban neighborhood, Gumball, Lana, Jack and Professor Webster return back to their normal lives and act as if nothing has happened. Professor Webster teach the class another lesson and after that, he tells more stories about his life, which everyone find it funny and awesome at the same time. During the class, the professor just got a call. The rest of the class didn't know who he was talking to, but to Gumball, Jack and Lana, it was Alex. When the bell ringed, everyone left the class, except Professor Webster said "Gumball. Jack. Lana. Can you guys stay here for a little while? I need to talk to you all.

Most of the people, who were the last ones to leave, went all "oooo" on the three students.

Masami said to Teri "Busted."

Teri said back "Just like always." They both shared a laugh as they leave the classroom. The three students walked to the teacher's desk.

Jack asked "What do you want to see us, sir?"

Professor Webster answered "Is the coast is clear? Are there no one else outside the hallway?"

Lana checked outside of the class and checked to see if there's anyone who is passing by. She looked from the left and the right. Lana turned her head and said "All clear."

Professor Webster ordered "Close the door and lock it. We don't want anyone listening to our conversation."

Lana then closed the door and lock it before went back to joined with Jack and Gumball.

Professor Webster said "All right. The reason why I call you in because I got a call from Alex. He said to meet us back at the tower tomorrow at noon."

Jack asked "What does he want us for on a Saturday?"

"He didn't say much; he said we going to be start training and learning the rules. Just the usual basic stuff."

"Why do we need training? We just kick some ass back there!"

"You guys don't know him like I do. Now remember. Tower. Noon. Be there or be squared."

Lana said "We'll be there, Paul."

Professor Webster smiled "Good. Now run along you three and be ready." He turned to Gumball. "And Gumball? Remember what Alex said about you being making a weapon for yourselves and having great ideas for us."

Gumball said "You don't have to tell me twice, Paul."

"Alright. Now run along you three."

The three students then headed out of the classroom and walked through the hallway. They stopped for a few minutes.

Jack said "Well, I'll must be going now. I got to get home or else my mom will give my lunch to my dog. See you guys later."

Lana waved "Bye Jack."

Gumball also waived "See you dude."

Jack kept on walked to the other side of the hallway and said in a smug tone "I'll see you two lovebirds later!" before he was gone.

Both Gumball and Lana blushed when Jack said that. They were alone. No students were walking or seeing this. Just them. This was an awkward moment for the two of them.

Gumball awkwardly said "Well, uh, I guess I should see you around."

Lana awkwardly said "Yeah. You too."

Gumball took a step backwards and said in an awkward tone "See you later." He then walked away, but stopped by her voice.

"Gumball."

Gumball turned his head around to see Lana walking to him. She thanked "I want to thank you for saving my life."

Gumball thought back of when he saw Lana wearing that black uniform and staring at her. He was caught by her beauty. He thought that she looks great in that uniform. Oh, who was he kidding? She looks hot in that! He blushed in deep red.

Lana notice this and said "Gumball, you're blushing."

Gumball, still blushing, denied "What? No! I'm not blushing! Its just the heat in this hallway. Someone should ready fix up that air conditioner!"

Lana smiled and giggled at the sight of that. She then plan a small kiss on Gumball's cheek. Gumball suddenly froze up. He was like a statue. Lana was still smiling. She said "See you later, Gumball." She then walked away, leaving only him like a statue. A few minutes later, he broke away his statue from, shake it off, and yelled "Bye Lana!"

Lana was already gone. Gumball didn't notice it until now. He muttered "Smooth move, Gumball."

Gumball then prepare to leave, until he was stopped by five familiar faces. It was the cheerleaders and Leslie. By the look of their faces, they were not so happy. Gumball though _Oh, man. Here we go again._

Gumball annoyingly asked "What do you girls want?"

Masami said with her arm crossed "What's with you and the new kid, Watterson?"

Gumball walked pass them while saying "None of your damn business." The girls then blocked his way again. He groaned loudly "Will you please get out of my way and let me leave?"

Masami asked again "What were you doing with her, Watterson?"

Gumball said "Why do you want to know? And, more importantly, since when do you care about my business, anyway?"

Teri shouted "We don't! We just want to know that why you let her kiss you!"

Gumball was surprise. _How do they know about that? _Though Gumball. He then concluded "Where you guys spying on me?"

Masami sarcastically said "No! We just happen to peek in with our eyes, while hiding on a wall over there!" She pointed the wall of the other side of the hallway. The girls kept looking at the young blue cat. This wasn't good for him. Gumball needed to find a way to get out of here, so he quickly thought of a plan. He shouted while pointing his finger to the other side "Hey look! Justin Bieber!"

The girls pointed to the direction where Gumball was pointed at and shouted "Where?! Where?!"

While being distracted, Gumball saw his chance and ran for his life, while muttering "Suckers!" under his breath.

The girls looked around to see where was Justin Bieber at. Carmen said "I don't see him! Did you guys see him?"

The girls answered "No." Leslie turned around and saw Gumball running away. He said to the girls "Hey, he's getting away!"

The other girls turned around and saw him leave in a flash. Masami angrily declared "Let's get him!" before she and the other girls ran after Gumball.

Gumball laugh when he did that to them. He said to himself "Oh, man! What a bunch of morons they are! Gumball Watterson, you are the man with the plans. Well, _cat_ with the plans, but who cares! Nothing can stop me now!"

Soon he was proven wrong again when he saw something from his behind. A large smoke was coming in after him. He lean in on it and, to his shock, saw the girls and Leslie were running at full speed. He yelled "Oh, give me a break!"

Gumball pick up the pace with his little legs. He made it out of the school and ran to the city. The girls were ganging up at him.

Masami yelled "You can't run forever, Gumball!"

Gumball yelled back "Why can you guys leave me alone?! It wasn't my fault!"

Masami yelled "We'll leave you, after we ripped you to shreds!"

Teri was offended by that because she was made out of paper. She said "Hey!"

"Sorry!"

That's okay!"

The girls and Gumball ran to the sidewalk while people were looking at them as they passed by. Gumball ran into an alley and ran straight to it, but stopped at a brick wall. _Dead end. _He thought. Gumball stand behind the wall and was trembling in fear as he waited for the beating of his lifetime. He prefer getting his ass kick by Tina, Jamie, or hell, even Tobias. But a group of angry cheerleaders? That's going to hurt like hell, especially when its Penny's friends. He needed to think of something. He looked at the trashcan and saw a pole in there. He looked around again and found a discarded controller with loose wires. He just found his idea. Gumball then grab the two of them and make something that could scare the girls. The cheerleaders and Leslie found Gumball in the alley, where Carmen replied "There he us!"

The girls and Leslie entered the alley and confronted him. Masami said "End of the line, Watterson! Time for a beating!"

Gumball looked up and speak in a non-frightful manner "Looks like you girls got me." He rises up with his hands up like a criminal being surrender to the police. Masami cracked her knuckles as the girls cracked theirs also. She declared "Its payback time, Gumball!"

Gumball said his eyes close "Go ahead. Let it on me. I deserve it." The girls and Leslie moved in on the blue cat, then Gumball quickly open his eyes and took out something from his back that made him do a warcry and stopped the girls. It was the pole that Gumball had found in the trashcan, but there was something different about it. The discarded controller with loose wires was on it. The wires was wrapped around the pole and up to the tip of the pole, also it was holding the controller.

Gumball said while holding the pole "Hold it right there, ladies! Don't make me use this!"

The girls were confused by this. Masami asked "What the hell is that?"

Gumball answered with a smiled "Oh, this thing? This is my gravity pole!"

Teri asked "What the hell is a gravity pole?"

Gumball explained "This little device of mine can levitate any objects depending on its size."

The rest of the girls and Leslie laughed at this "device" that Gumball made. Masami scoffed "Oh, please! You really think that this thing can levitate objects?"

Gumball then said "Oh, it doesn't just levitate any objects; it can also levitate people. And I think I'll start with five people that I know."

Masami and her crew laugh even more. She pretend to be scare sarcastically "Oh, I'm so scare! Prove it! Prove to us that thing can levitate any objects!"

Gumball said "All right." before pressing a few buttons on the controller. The wires from it started to vibrate the pole. The girls and Leslie looked at it as they dropped their gloating face. Gumball pointed it at them, scaring the girls even more.

Carmen nervously said to Masami "Maybe we should go, Masami."

Masami snapped "No way! I don't believe that thing can make objects float."

Gumball then pointed at a trashcan right by his side. The girls looked at it. Then the trashcan started to shake violently and falls down right next to the girls. The girls were a bit jumped by this. Gumball looked at them with a stern face and said "Who wants some?"

The girls then run away from him as they screamed. Gumball turned off his device, stopping the pole to vibrate. He looked at the trashcan that made it fall down with his pole. He couldn't believe that this thing had made the trashcan to fall down. It could be use as weapon That's when he had an idea. Gumball then took the little device he made back home. As he goes to the front door, he saw that his mom hasn't come back from work. He entered the home, and found his dad playing video games, while sitting on the couch. He asked him "Hey dad? Where's Darwin, Anais and mom?"

Richard said, while playing his game "They're at their after school club and your mother is still at work. They won't be back till six."

Gumball looked at the clock on the wall; it was almost three. _Good. _He thought. _That gives me three hours of making this like a real gravity pole._

While his father is too busying playing video games, Gumball went into the garage and lock the door. He flipped the light switch on. He place the gravity pole on the wooden table and took out the toolbox. He grab the tools he could find and make some improvement on the device. He took out the wires out and placed around the pole so they connect to the other wires. He also fixed up the controller. He had spent almost three hours working on that thing. His dad couldn't notice it because he was too stupid to notice. Now he knows he can't say mean things about his dad, but it was kinda true. He loved his dad, regardless After finishing it, Gumball looked at it in awed. The pole was in great detail. No loose wires. The controller was in great shape. Everything was great with it.

Gumball declared "Time to see what this baby can do."

Gumball pressed a few buttons on it and the pole started to hum, instead of being vibrated. He looked at a can right there. Gumball pointed at it and, to his surprise, the can was levitated! _It work! It work!_ He thought. Gumball placed the can into a trashcan. He then saw a piece of paper on the floor. Gumball pointed it at it, the paper was levitating and placed it on the trashcan. Gumball wanted to levitated something bigger. He then saw the toolbox lying on the wooden table. He point it at it and the box was hovering into thin air.

He exclaimed "Alakazam!"

Then he heard the door knock and a voice called. It was his father.

Richard called out "Son? Gumball, you in there?"

Gumball's mood dropped and said "Yeah dad! I'm here!"

Richard tried to open the door, but it was lock. He asked "Why is the door locked? And what about that humming?"

Gumball nervously press some button on the controller, making the pole and the toolbox hovering out of control and breaking into walls. He tried doing it again and again, but keeps making worse. He could heard his father called out. "Son? What's all that racking?"

Gumball then found the button to turn off the device, making it stopped humming. "Gumball?" Asked Richard.

Gumball unlocked the door and open it a bit to see his father. Richard asked "What's going on in there?"

Gumball quickly lied "I was chasing some rat, but I got it."

"And the humming?"

"That was me. I was humming, while chasing the rat."

Richard didn't find that weird at all. He just said "Well, come to the kitchen, son. Your mother's making meatloaf again." Saying meatloaf was making his stomach growling and mouth drooled.

Gumball said "Okay. I'll be right with you." before closing the door and seeing the garage was in ruins. There were holes on every wall. These holes were looked like tool box holes. He signed by that.

* * *

**So what you guys think of the gravity pole? I got the idea when I was reading "Kick-Ass 2". You remember of Dr. Gravity's gravity pole, but in reality, it was just a baseball bat wrapped around in tin foil. I wanted everyone to know that this is what an actual gravity pole looked like. Please tell me of what you think of it. I'll be posting the next one tomorrow. Nite Owl out.**


	11. Training with Alex

**Sorry it took me so long. Here it is. Read it and comment me of how you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Training with Alex.**

Gumball Watterson had created his own weapon after having a run in with once again with the cheerleaders. Gumball manage to scare them away by creating a gravity pole with a pole and a discarded controller. Gumball then went back home and improve it. He test it by levitating a few objects. It worked perfectly, until he ended smashing holes on the garage. Saturday had arrived. Gumball woke up in the morning and make himself breakfast. His brother and sister are eating their breakfast in the table. Gumball didn't want to bother them since they were still angry at him. So Gumball just went to the living room and turn on the t.v. As he was watching the t.v and eating his meal, Gumball spotted something that caught his eye on it.

"_Good morning, Elmore. Today's news will leave you in the most bizarre state. What happens when you're next door neighbor is making a secret meth lab in the bottom of the basement? Police had rounded the owners of the house who was secretly making a meth lab. When police had arrived at the scene, they found out that the people who lived there were beaten to a pulp. They had a broken face, broken neck, not to mention a few broken bones. Police stated that they received this anonymous tip from someone in the neighborhood, but when they arrived at the scene and question everyone of who call in, no one didn't call them. So who did call them? Police also discover that a card was left at the scene." _Then there was the same card that Alex had left at the house after they were done beating the meth makers._ "It said that it belong to some sort of program call "The City Watchers Program." Who are they? What is this program? Police had taken the card back to the station to get a D.N.A test on it, but they found none. Who are these people? Was this program was part of Councilman Chet Petersons? Here he is live from City Hall"_

Then it changes to City Hall, where the tortoise was standing in front of the building and a bunch of reporters were taking pictures and asking questions. There was also the two black suited moles between the handicap tortoise.

Chet stated "_I don't know who are responsible for this and I don't know of any program calling themselves City Watchers. I can assure you that I did not authorize this."_

One reporter asked _"What can you say about this act?"_

"_Why, I should have taken care of this by myself if I had the legs to do it. I would have taken them by myself, but I can't. It seems that they are people out there who are making a differences, but it was one little meth lab. I can assure you that whenever that there is another crime, I bet you that they won't know."_

"_How can you be sure, Councilman?"_

"_You can asked me questions all you want just because you still got your legs, but the next crime is the only thing they won't stop or find."_

"Wow." Gumball heard that word from behind his back. It was Darwin, Richard and Anais. They were seeing the rest of the news while Gumball was also seeing the news.

Anais asked "I wonder who were those people."

Darwin answered "Well, who ever they were, they a good job exposing the meth lab.

Richard said "You never know you're next door neighbor is plotting something."

Gumball turned his head around and said "That's what you say when you though Mr. Robinson was making illegal videos from his V.C.R."

Richard shrugged "How was I suppose to know that he was just recording a film?"

Anais asked "I wonder who's this "City Watchers Program" is."

Darwin guessed "Must be like a neighborhood watch, except they're protecting the city."

Anais said "Nah. If we had one, it should be funded by the mayor or City Hall, but since Elmore has crime that are hitting the roof, they barely got any."

Gumball thought of what the tortoise had said about the City Watchers Program and not being there again when there's another secret crime that need to expose. _I like prove that guy wrong with my levitation device. _Thought Gumball. Gumball looked at the time and it was about to be ten. He remembered that he need to be at the tower to get started on his training with Alex and the rest of the City Watchers Program. Since his mother was at work and his dad at charge, this will be easy for Gumball, especially since his siblings won't care because they're still mad at him. He remember the words that they said when they renounce Gumball as their brother and friend. It hurt Gumball right in his heart. After breakfast, Gumball went up to his room and read some comic books to pass the time. His brother and sister were playing video games together, while his dad was in his room, sleeping. They didn't bother asking Gumball to play with them. Gumball didn't care; he just wanted time to pass till noon. Gumball read about five comic books for about two hours. He check on his alarm clock and saw that it was about to be noon. Gumball took off his pajamas, put on his black uniform and put on his regular clothes to hide it underneath. He also put the mask on his backpack. He then got his gravity pole from under his bed; it was at the form of a cane. Since he didn't want his family or everyone to know of what he was doing, Gumball added a few things on the controller, so when he pressed the big red button, the pole turn into a cane. Gumball goes to his parent's bedroom, where he saw his dad sleeping on the bed.

Gumball said to his sleepy dad "Dad, I'm going out. I might be home a little late."

Richard was too busy sleeping that he didn't heard what his son was saying. He lazily said "Yeah, yeah. Sure."

Gumball didn't know if that was a yes or a no, so Gumball take that he said yes. Gumball came down the stairs and headed to the front door. As he was about to open it, Gumball said to his siblings "Guys, I'm going out for a bit. Tell dad that I might be a bit late."

Darwin and Anais were too busy playing video games that they didn't listen to their brother. It was just like his dad upstairs. Gumball said "Right. See ya." right before he open the door and left the house. He then ran about twenty miles to the city of where Professor Webster had taken Gumball to the tower for the first time. Gumball made it about five minutes. He stood there in the entrance. As he was about to go in, something was heard from above the cat's ear. Gumball didn't know that if he was shrinking or not. He saw that the mat that he standing in was being lower down with him. Soon Gumball found himself in the same room, where he was escorted out of the tower by a plate that goes up. Gumball walked out of the room and into another room, where he was faced by the entire members in the circular table.

Alex said "Gumball, you're here. We were about to start without you. Have a seat for us. Just look for your name."

Gumball walked to the circular table, where the seats that the members were sitting had their names at the back of their chairs. Then Gumball found a chair that had his name written in chalk and sat down right between Arnold and Professor Webster. All of the names that they were sitting were written in chalk.

Alex begin "All right, let's get this meeting started. I sorry I call you all in here, especially on a Saturday."

Jack said "Yeah, what's up with that, man?"

Lana, who was seated right next to him, kick him in the knee. Jack covers his mouth, trying not to scream. Lana caught her eye on Gumball. She waves at him, Gumball waved back at her as he blushes.

Alex continued "Yes, sorry about that, but its very important to come here. As Professor Webster explained, we're going to be start training and learning the rules. Now the rules are not that hard to remember as they are a few. First you need to be on your toes. Always advert yourself when they're is danger around you. Second always be incognito. Never let your enemies know who you are or who your hanging out with. They will know you're weakness. And finally the most important rule you all need to remember. Never ever show fear to your enemies. You must always remain fearless. Show a tiny bit of fear to them, then you're screw, pardon my language. You all understand that?"

The rest of the members nodded their heads in response. Alex smiled "Good. Now time for the training. You guys were good back at the house, but you could do a little better. Come on, let's go to the training room." He gets up, so did the rest, and went to the training room.

Inside the room, the walls were mirrors, a test dummy was at the counter, the floors was cover with a mat and a punching bag at the other side. Seeing that reminded Gumball of the training room back at his school gym. Alex faced his team and declared "All right. Let's begin."

Soon the rest of the members were standing in the mat, while facing his leader. Alex, who was at the front, said to his team "All right. The first thing you'll need to do when facing a mugger is this." He draws a punch and face it forward like he was punching someone. "Always make sure that your hand is open like this." He open his hand. "A open hand can your leave your enemies lose some of their blood, but with a close hand…" He then close his hand, making like a fist. "...Can leave you with a broken hand, thus leaving you defenseless. Just remember this motto I thought off. A open hand can leave a mugger loss blood; a close hand can leave your hand numb. You see? Plus it rhymes."

Jack then laughed softly by that, while saying "Oh, my god." Alex notice this and asked "Is there something you like to share, Jack?"

Jack answered "Oh, its just that the part that you said about the whole "open hand can leave the mugger loss blood and close hand can leave your hand numb" thing. I mean, how is that even possible?"

Alex said "I see. And you have a problem with that?"

"Well, I just don't see that's possible of how an open hand can leave you loss blood and an close hand can leave your hand numb. It's impossible and doesn't make sense!"

"Well, if you want to prove that I'm wrong, then why don't you come on here and let me demonstrated on you?"

"Okay." He said with a laugh.

Jack goes over there to Alex and faces him. Alec then faces his teammates and said "Now, I'm going to give you all a demonstration of what happens when you're facing a mugger. Let's say that Jack is some mugger and I'm just me." He turned to Jack. "Jack, I want you to punch me."

Jack stopped laughing and said "Wait, what?"

Alex said "You're heard me. If you want to prove to me that my method is rubbish, then I'm want you to hit me. Go ahead, hit me with your best shot."

Jack turned to the rest of the members, who was looking at him. Gumball whispered to Professor Webster "He's not really going to hit him, right?"

Professor Webster whispered back "We're about to find out."

Jack then make a fist and throw a fast one on Alex's face. When he hit him, Alex didn't felt no pain. Alex said "Tried again." Jack hit him again, but no affect. He tried it again and again and again. Jack was surprise, so did the rest of the members. The panda still didn't felt no pain. Jack then start to feel something in his fist. He said "What's wrong with my hand?"

Alex stated "Sounds to me that it's started to get numb. Now here's my demonstration of a open hand." He then hit Jack in the throat with a open hand. As soon as he got hit with an open hand, Jack started to spill out a bit of blood from him and collapses on the floor. Alex then faces his team again and stated "And that's how you do it."

The rest of the members were shocked by this. Gumball said "Oh, my god! Is he alright?"

Alex looked at the unconscious Jack and said "He's find." Jack then let a low moan as he was on the floor. "I think. All right, let's start training!"

Soon the training begins. The rest of the City Watchers Program were training with their leader. As they were training, the music of Joe Esposito "You're the Best Around" started to play.

_Try to be best_

_'cause you're only a man_

_and a man's gotta learn to take it_

_try to believe_

_when the going gets rough (When the things get __difficult)_

_that you gotta hang tough to make it (to be strong)._

They were started to do kick boxing. Alex had everyone kick boxing to each other. Gumball was facing with Professor Webster. Gumball nervously said "I'm not sure I don't want to kick my professor."

Professor Webster said "What did we talk about? At class, you can't hit a teacher, but we're not a class, are we, Gumball?"

Gumball said as he took a deep breath "Okay." He and Paul started to kick boxing. They both throw punches and block them.

_History repeats itself_

_try and you'll succeed_

_never doubt that you're the one_

_and you can have your dream_

_you're the best around_

_nothing's gonna ever keep you down_

_you're the best around._

Next they were practicing their punches on a test dummy. Alex said "When you're facing a mugger armed with either a knife, a gun, or a crowbar, first you need to disarm it." Lana was up first, then the test dummy started moving his knife on her. Lana grab it, disarmed it, and punch it with her open hand on the chest.

_Nothing's gonna ever keep you down_

_you're the best around_

_nothing's gonna ever keep you down_

_Fight till the end_

_'Cause your life will depend_

_On the strength that you have inside you_

_Gotta be proud._

Then everyone took a turn and everyone was good. After Lana, there was Gumball. Jack. Paul. Arnold. Then Shannon, who used her purse with a mighty swing. Everyone cheered at that. Gumball asked her "What you got in there, makeup?"

Shannon then took out a huge brick from her purse and show it to Gumball. Gumball said one word "Wow."

_Standing out in the crowd_

_when they odds of the game defy you (When most of the __things in the game are against you)_

_try your best to win them all_

_and one day time will tell_

_when you're the one that's standing there_

_you've reached the final bell._

Alex showed everyone the walls filled with weapons. Alex said "These weapons are what we used, but, like Professor Webster and his rifle, we don't kill. That's not how we handle things in here."

Gumball asked "Then why do you have weapons if we don't used them?"

Alex answered "To show criminals their true fear when we used their own tools against them."

The members nodded their head and agreed by that. Jack, on the other hand, scoffed "Sounds lame if you ask me."

Alex lean in and said in a stern voice "You want me to hit you in the throat again, son?"

Jack, not wanted to be knock out again, quickly changes his mood "I mean, how awesome that we're using their own tools against them, even though we don't shoot them."

_You're the best around_

_nothing's gonna ever keep you down_

_you're the best around_

_nothing's gonna ever keep you down_

_you're the best around_

_nothing's gonna ever keep you down_

_(instrumental)_

The panda was teaching his teammates of punching and kicking. He yelled "Punch!" as he punch with his open hand.

The members did the same thing he did and yelled "Yah!"

Alex yelled "Kick!" as he kick.

The members also did the same thing he did and yelled "Yah!"

_You're the best around_

_gonna ever keep you down_

_you're the best around_

_nothing's gonna ever keep you down_

_Fight till you drop_

_Never stop_

_You can't give up until you win sometime_

_(Fight!)_

_You're the best in town_

_(Fight!)_

_Listen to that sound_

_A little bit of all you've got_

_never bring you down!_

_Chorus_

The members then did what they had learn that their leader had taught them. They faced off each other. Jack was up against Lana. Jack said "I'll go easy on you."

Jack charges at her, but, quickly as a flash, Lana grab his arm and pinned him on the mat. She leans in on Jack's shocking face "Same here."

Gumball was up against Jack. Jack said "All right, now I won't go easy on him." He then charges on Gumball, then Gumball hit him in the throat with his open hand, knocking him unconscious again. Alex nodded at him "Very good."

Gumball then show everyone his new device, the gravity pole. He explained to everyone that it can levitated any objects and it can turn into a cane as a disguise. He demonstrated it to everyone by levitating a trashcan. This wow everyone and clapped their hands. Jack goes over there so he can try it out. He took it from Gumball's hand, press a button that made the trashcan comes to him, hit him, and once again knocking him down.

After a hard day of training, everyone was outside of the tower. They all say goodbye to each other. Alex talked to Gumball and said "That was a pretty smart thing you created, son. That little device of yours comes in handy."

Gumball smiled "Thank you, Alex."

Alex reminded "Just remember you have to make some ideas. If you had some, show it to Lana and Jack, then they will reported to me to see if I approve it."

"I will."

"You better, or I'll go hit you in the ass so hard with my open hand, that you'll bleed out of your ass."

Gumball chuckled "I wouldn't have want that to happen. See you, Alex."

Alex smiled "See you later, kid." The panda then walked away from him. Gumball was the only one here outside of the tower. Only then he wasn't alone. He looked to see Lana. They were both all alone, just like yesterday.

Gumball awkwardly said "Well, I must be going now. You coming?"

Lana answered "I don't feel like going home."

Gumball awkwardly said and blush at the same time " Oh, yeah, me too. I don't feel like going home either. So, what you want to do?"

Lana smiled "I had an idea."

Then a few seconds later, they were both making out underneath a tree. Gumball and Lana were both tongue wrestling. They put away and breathed.

Lana asked as she breath "Feeling okay?"

Gumball answered as he breath "Yeah."

"You want to take a break?"

"Yeah." He breathed in and out for a few seconds. He then declared "All right. I'm good." They both make out again. Gumball's day turn out to be the best. Not only had he got to train with everyone, he just found himself a new love in his life. She wasn't Penny, but he didn't care. He like it. Really, really like it.

* * *

**So how you guys like it? The whole training scene and the music. Pretty good, huh? What about the ending of this chapter where Gumball and Lana were making out. Looks like Gumball had found another one. Guys listen. Since Christmas is coming and this week is going to be long, I going to take a break from this. If I have the time, I will post more chapters. It'll give all some time of reading my last story and this story. Please comment both of my stories of what you think of it. Thank you and Merry Christmas.**


	12. Inventions of A Cat

**Hey guys. I know its Christmas Eve, but there was enough time. I had posted this as a gift from me. I know its not much, but you guys are going to like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Inventions of A Cat.**

Monday came a lot faster; however, things were never going to go away for Gumball. Everytime he wakes up, he sees everything like last time. He wakes up in the morning and finds his family are eating breakfast without him. The students will give him the death stare like always. In class, the stare again, but with the paper balls with the horrible messages on it. Then being alone at lunchroom, and whenever this day will bring out to the twelve year old cat, he better be ready for it. Gumball and his siblings went to school and, like always, they were giving him the death stare. Then here come the messages with them throwing paper balls at him. At the end of the class, Gumball got out of class, after being told once again by Miss Simian to throw away the paper balls. Gumball went straight to the lunchroom, where he got his tray and sit in the same table he had been sitting since everyone has shunned him. Only then he wasn't alone. There was Jack and Lana sitting in the table. Gumball felt his spirit lifted. He walked to the table and seated in the table with them. He greeted them both and ate his lunch. Gumball was too busy seeing Lana rather than eating his lunch. After that training with Alex, Gumball has hooked up with Lana ever since they started making out.

Jack started "Hey, so what's the status here?"

Gumball smiled at her; Lana returned a warm smiled at him back. They were too busy looking at each other. Gumball thought he was going to find some way of bringing Penny back, but instead he moved on like Penny did. Their moment was interrupted by Jack.

"Hey, guys! Yo!"

Gumball and Lana saw Jack at the same time. Jack repeated "I said, what's the status here?"

Lana said, while trying to ignore about what happened "Nothing much. It seems that its all quiet here."

Jack said "_Too _quiet if you ask me. Somethings not right."

Gumball asked "So what's the problem of being too quiet?"

Jack explained "If something is quiet, then there's nothing to worry about. However, if its too quiet, then something not right."

"Oh."

They resume back eating their meal. Gumball slowly looked up from his tray and see Lana, who was also looking at him from her tray back at him. They both smiled at each other. Jack then notice this and asked "Hey. Guys, what's with all that smile? Guys, you both are freaking your teammate out." He looked at Gumball and Lana, who were too busy staring at each other. Jack soon begin to catch on and said "Oh. Now I get it. I'm sensing a little love in this table. Looks like foxy mama here just found herself a new foxy daddy, or should I say, kitty daddy?"

Then Lana kick him in the knee underneath the table. Jack covers his scream with his hand. He winced "Why do you always go in the shin?!"

Gumball chuckled as he resume back eating his lunch. He said to both of them "Hey, guys. After this, I'm heading to the library to come up with new ideas for you all."

Lana said "Okay."

Jack said "Just make sure you give us something awesome, like that device of yours."

Gumball and Lana both said "Shh!" Lana asked "What are you trying to do, get us all in trouble?"

Jack said "Sorry, sorry." He turned to Gumball. "You know, I don't know why you turn your device into a cane for a disguise."

Gumball explained "I told you that I had to carry it with me the whole time like we all had to worn our uniforms at all time. What, you want everyone to see me walking down the hallway with a gravity pole?" He was right. He had his cane with him right next to him.

Jack remarked "Not unless they're started to notice of you walking with a cane like you have a broken leg or something."

Gumball replied "But it makes me look awesome."

Jack and Lana rolled their eyes out as they resume back eating.

Lana said to Gumball while eating "Just make sure you bring us of what you have that your little notebook you have in there."

Gumball nodded "All right." The three friends resumed back eating their meal. About a few tables from them, the cheerleaders were still giving Gumball the death stare. However, that didn't last long as they hope when a voice call out.

"Can you all go a day without staring Gumball to death?" Asked Penny.

Masami said to her "How can we? You had no idea what that idiot had done."

Penny said while eating "I know, I know. Gumball had destroyed your chances of going to the game. Can you all let it go?"

Masami asked her "Can you?"

Penny thought about letting go of her being angry at Gumball. She thought that she can't be angry with Gumball forever. She knows Gumball and his immature actions; she can forgive him for whenever trouble Gumball had done. But she couldn't. After seeing that, that one was the big one. She sighted "You're right."

Teri said "You're not going to ask him to take you back are you, Penny?"

"No. Why?"

"Take a look at Gumball."

Penny was seeing Gumball hanging around with Lana and Jack. They were chatting and laughing at the same time. Penny said "Yeah, I see Gumball hanging around the new kids. What about it?"

Leslie explained "On Friday, when school was over, we saw Gumball chatting with Lana in the hallway. Alone. Just the two of them."

Penny only said one word "So?" as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"And she give him a kiss on the cheek."

Penny stopped eating when he said that. Gumball? Getting kissed by the new kid? That's what Penny thought. Penny shake it off and said "Maybe it was a friendly kiss."

Tobias, who sitting with them, scoffed "Please. Him with a girl that hot? I don't think so."

Penny looked at him with a glare; so did the girls. Tobias stopped eating his sandwich and said "What?"

Penny was too busy staring at Gumball and Lana. She couldn't imagine that he will be moving on after what happened. Masami leans in on her and asked "You're not jealous, are you?"

Penny shake it off and said with her eyes closed "No. I don't mind. Gumball can date with anyone he wants."

The people at the table were surprise to see that. Normally, they will see Penny acting all jealous when she sees Gumball hanging around with some girl. But she didn't. They resume back eating their lunch. Penny's mind was somewhere else; she can't stopped looking at Gumball and Lana. She then asked "So, tell me, what happened when you guys saw with Gumball and Lana at the halls, when they kiss?" The word at the end of the sentence makes Penny all nauseous.

Masami begins "After she left, we all confronted Gumball and asked him about her."

"Oh, no. Please tell me you guys didn't tried to hurt him again? Or, God forbids, run after him?"

Masami and the girls, including Leslie all said in union "No. No. Not at all."

Penny give him a "Give me the truth" look to them. Finally Teri said in a guilty tone "Yeah, we kinda did."

Penny groaned at that as she buried her head with her hands. Masami step in and said "But it was for one reason! All we were trying to do is say what's with him and the new girl and he just said it's not of our business and he ran away from us."

Leslie added "Not to mention that he trick to us that Justin Bieber was right behind us!"

Penny rolled her eyes as she asked to Masami "What happened?"

Masami continued "We corner him in an alley, and we were about to punch him, until he scare us off with a levitation device."

Penny and Tobias both stopped eating their meal and looked at the girls with a questionable look. Tobias said "A levitation device?"

Carmen said "That's what he said about it. He said that he calls it a gravity pole. He invented it and scare us off with it."

Penny and Tobias laughed at that. Masami yelled "What's with all that laughing? Stop laughing!"

Penny said while laughing "You think that Gumball scare you off with a device that levitate objects?"

Masami yelled "Its true!"

Carmen shouted "You could have seen it!"

Teri yelled "It was so scary that I almost fainted!"

Penny giggled "Guys, I know Gumball, and trust me, he would never do this sort of thing, let alone of the stunts he had pulled over the years."

Tobias added "And you really think that moron will build a device that defines gravity? You have to be an idiot to build that!"

Penny then glared at Tobias and hit him upside the head. Tobias yelled "Ow! What you do that for?!"

Penny answered "For making fun of Gumball!'

"What's your problem? I thought you say you didn't care about him!"

"I know, but it's doesn't give you the right to make fun of Gumball like that." She turned to the girls and Leslie. "Or tried to chase after him!" Penny resume back to eating her lunch, while the rest of the people were looking at her about her behavior. Then they all resume back eating lunch also. Penny was eating, but still looking at Gumball and Lana.

After finishing their lunch, Gumball, Jack and Lana headed out of the room, along with his cane. Gumball said to the both "I'll be heading to the library coming up with ideas."

Lana said "All right. Me and Jack will be in our clubs. If you had something in there, please reported back to our club, so we can see it and give it to our leader to see if they're good. See you, Gumball."

Gumball said "See you, guys."

Lana then give Gumball a small kiss; Gumball blushed by that. Lana giggled as she walked away. Jack was walking right behind her and gives Gumball a quick thumbs up. Gumball rolled his eyes. After they were gone, Gumball went to the library. He was about to got to the inventors section, until he stopped. He scanned the area to see that the girls wasn't here to harass him just like what happened or Tina. It's been a week since he and Tina were suspended for a week, but Gumball manage to get back to school, thanks to Professor Webster. He needs to watch out for Tina. She'll ripped him limb from limb when she sees him. Gumball got about four books from it and sit down on a table. Gumball took out his notebook, open one book and read it. He read one book about solar power. He place the cane on the ground, right next to him and read it about how some inventions are powered up by solar power. His quickly thought of one and wrote down on his notebook. Soon he began reading the rest of the books and his mind quickly thought of some. Each time he thought of some, he wrote it down on his notebook. His mind was like a machine that pops up whenever he thought of an idea. He wrote down every little thing about in his notebook. Finally he was done. He had about thirty ideas for inventions. He then left the library as he took his cane and headed out of the library. He was about to make his way to the club, where Jack and Lana said they will be until he was stopped by some familiar faces. Penny, the cheerleaders, Leslie and Tobias.

Penny said "Hey, Gumball."

Gumball never thought he will see the girl who broke his heart come to talk to him. Not to mention her new boyfriend, friends and cousin. He replied "Hey, Penny."

By the looks of the girls and Leslie, they weren't happy to see him. Gumball ignore them and said "Listen I don't have time for this, but I need to get going."

Penny asked "What were you doing at the library, Gumball?"

Carmen remarked "Probably coming up with another one of your mischief, I suppose?"

Penny yelled at her "Carmen!"

Gumball lied "No! I was not coming up with another one of my mischief plans! I was reading."

Teri scoffed "Oh, please! Like you haven't read anything in your life!"

Penny shouted at her "Teri!"

Gumball said "Its okay, Penny. Now if you all excuse me, I have somewhere else to be."

Everyone then notice the cane that Gumball was holding. Masami asked "What's with the cane, Watterson?"

Gumball lied again "Oh, I was just like carrying it, that's all."

"Why?"

"Because it makes me look awesome."

Everyone was sort of weird out by that. They rises each eyebrow. Teri said "You are one weird kid, Watterson."

Gumball sarcastically said "Oh, why, thank you, Teri." He then declared "Well, I must be going now." Gumball walked away from them, while Masami said behind his back "Probably going to the Principal's office." They all laugh by that. Gumball didn't heard them laughing right behind him; he just keep on walking. He could possibly hear Penny laughing as well. Gumball shake that it off.

He made it to the old music club and knock three times. The door open to be Jack and Lana. Jack said "Hey, man, what's up?"

Gumball answered as he took out the notebook "I had the ideas you wanted."

Jack said with his eyes widen "Already?" Gumball handed them the notebook and Jack open it to see and, in his surprise, that there was about thirty ideas in it. "Damn! That big head of yours must be filled with ideas!"

Lana took the book from Jack's hands and said to Gumball while inspecting it "These are pretty nice, Gumball. We'll give it to Alex back at the tower, then you will have you answer."

Gumball smiled "Awesome. Thanks, guys. See you both back at class."

Both say "Bye." right before closing the door.

Gumball then walked around the hallway as time passes by. He had spent the rest of the day being hated by everyone. But he didn't care. He didn't care that everyone still hates him, not to mention his siblings and girlfriend. He had found two friends that he didn't even know. One who makes crack wise and looking awesome, the other is a awesome lady who is a skilled fighter and a great kisser. The last part made him blushed.

* * *

**So what did you guys think of my gift? Now Gumball had make his ideas, now all he had to do was to make them. How is he going to do it? Also what did you guys think of the whole lunch scene with Penny and the girls? Well, I'm taking a break from this. I'll make another one right after I'm done with my break. Merry Christmas!**


	13. Making The Weapons

**Hey guys. I had enough time to make this. Here it is. You guys are going to like. This is where Gumball makes the weapons and you're going to see of what he had built.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Making the Weapons.**

Yesterday Gumball had created a list of ideas of weapons for The City Watchers Program. He hands Jack and Lana the list and tell him that they will sent in to their leader if he accepted it. The next day, Gumball's life was just like yesterday and the day after that and the other day before that. Gumball entered the classroom, where everyone was just chatting along, they didn't bother giving the blue cat the same glare. Gumball stopped and notice something that spook him a bit. Tina was at her seat and was the only one giving him an evil glare. Her glare was more powerful than the others. Gumball thought _Well, this day just doesn't want to give me anymore surprises. _Gumball sat down, ignoring the dinosaur's glare. As soon as Miss Simian came in, the rest of the students stop chatting and sit down on their desks. Miss Simian started up her boring lessons; the students didn't bother to hear this, but what choice do they have? They just looked at her, acting all bored. Gumball's mind was somewhere else; he can't wait for what Jack and Lana had to say about his ideas of weapons. His mind was filled with joy and awesome. This time the students didn't bother throw paper balls at him. Gumball thought _Seem they had run out of paper to throw. _He was soon proven wrong when a paper ball had landed onto Gumball's lap. Gumball secretly open the paper ball while Miss Simian had her head turned. It was probably another hurtful message by a former friend. That's was Gumball thought. Instead, Gumball found a urgent message from Jack. It say:

_Meet us in the old music room after class. Its about your ideas._

_Jack._

Gumball smiled at this. He'll finally get his ideas approve by the rest of the members. He can't wait. After class, the rest of the students got out of the classroom and headed to the lunchroom. Gumball, being the last one to leave, walked to the other side of the hallway, while everyone was headed to lunch. Gumball then walked to the old music room and knock on the door three times. The door opened wide, revealing Jack.

Gumball greeted "Hey, Jack."

Jack greeted back "Hey, Gumball. You got my message."

"Yep."

"Then come on in."

Gumball entered the dark room right before Jack closes the door right behind him. Gumball saw that Lana was there. He felt his heart beating when he was staring at her scarlet eyes. Lana said "Hey, Gumball."

Gumball stuttered "Hey, Lana."

Then a voice spoken out "Hey, are you going to say hi to us too?"

Gumball recognize that voice and answered "Alex, is that you? Where are you?" Gumball heard his voice, but couldn't see him.

Alex said in a dark voice "I'm right behind you."

Gumball quickly turn around and Alex spooked "Boo!" Gumball was so startled that he fall down on his ground. Alex laughed as Jack flips the light switch on, creating the light. Jack, Lana and Alex wasn't the only ones here; there was also Professor Webster, Arnold and Shannon. The rest of the members laugh at this. Professor Webster declared "Gotcha!"

Gumball gets up as he too started laughing. The rest of the members sit in each chair. Gumball sit right between Jack and Lana. Lana smiled warmly at him. Alex asked to Gumball "Did you respond to the message Jack had given you?"

Gumball answered "Yep, and this is about my ideas of weapons. Speaking of which, how did you all like it?"

Alex explained "Well, when Jack and Lana had given me the weapons, I was surprise that you had a lot of ideas, even though your plans always ended up in a disaster way. I got to say that you have a brain filled with ideas that can helped us. So we all came with a unanimous vote. We approve of all of your ideas, Gumball."

Gumball smiled by the surprise. He exclaimed "Sweet!"

Alex continued "Which is why you're going to build us some of it." He then hands Gumball a small piece of paper. Gumball looked at it and found that there was about list of weapons. By the look of those weapons, it was his idea. Each of them was an ordered by the members' name on it. Only about three members want a weapon. "I want it all done by the end of the day. So you'll be spending the day here working on them. When the day is over, Jack and Lana will come by and pick those up."

Gumball asked "What about class? What if the teacher will notice that I'm not here?"

Alex added "That's why Professor Webster here will say that you went home because you didn't felt good."

Gumball said "Okay."

"Now we will be off to leave you with your work." He turned to the white wolf parents. "Arnold, Shannon. Let's go."

The three of them went to the other side of the room, where Alex dropped down on his knees and opened a floor tile. Gumball was amazed by this. He said "No wonder this room hasn't been used in a long time."

Arnold explained "Nah. We just found a secret passageway that will lead us outside of the school. Its a good thing that hole hasn't sealed up. Thank god for your Principal of yours."

Shannon went down first in the hole, then Arnold, and lastly Alex right before the hole was sealed up by him. Only Gumball, Jack, Professor Webster and Lana were the ones left in the room. Lana said "Well, we must be going now. Lunch is almost over."

Professor Webster declared "Off to my class we go!"

Jack said to Gumball "See you around, Gumball."

Gumball waved "Bye, guys."

The three of them walked out the door when Lana opened the door. Right before she close it, Lana said to Gumball "There some tools over there at the table to your right. Also some materials you'll need for your weapons."

Gumball thanked "Thank you, Lana."

Lana thanked him back right before she closes the door. Gumball was now all alone. He then went to the table to the right, where a set of tools were laying there right in front his eyes, just like Lana said. Also a trashcan filled with materials that he will need for making the weapons. Gumball sat down and check on his watch. It was about noon, which means lunch is already over. Right now, Professor Webster is telling his students another one of his stories. Also he mention to Principal Brown that Gumball had went home because he wasn't feeling good. So, with a deep breath, he grab a tool, a material in the trashcan and started inventing. While seeing the list on the paper, Gumball imagine himself the details of the weapon he was creating. With the image still in his head, Gumball uses his tools to create his weapon. He can see that his ideas were coming to life. No wonder he has an A on that inventions class. In fact, this was the only A he had ever gotten. After one weapon is done, Gumball begin with the other one. Gumball was pretty good at it, no doubt. He was done with the other one; now came the last one. After spending almost the entire day, Gumball was finally done with it. He had created three weapons of his ideas. The first one was a remote control boomerang that can easily take down every criminal with one throw. The second one was a solar powered grappling hook that isn't like any other grappling hook; this thing can shoot to other places that are long range, plus it also used to knock down enemies with it and can reattach itself automatically. The last one was a pistol that shoot not bullets, but stun bullets that can easily knock out an enemy for one hour. Gumball started at the weapons with amazed. He was about to test them when a door opened. Gumball turned around and saw that Lana and Jack walking inside the door. Lana asked "So you're done with the weapons, Gumball?"

Gumball answered "Yep, all three of them, just like Alex intended to." He showed them the three weapons to them. They were both amazed by this. Jack exclaimed "Damn, dude! You're good at this!"

Gumball smiled "Thanks. I didn't got a chance to test them, but trust me, they all worked."

Lana said while looking at it "Well, you did spent the entire day working on them. So great work, Gumball. What do they all do anyway?"

Gumball then grab the new and improve modify boomerang. It was in great shape, except that its has a small computer on it and keypads underneath the computer. He explained "This Boomerang here is look like a boomerang, except that its remote control." He point the keypads. "Just press the numbers on this and with one swing of it can knock out criminals."

Jack said with wide eye "With one swing?"

Gumball repeated "With one swing." He place it down and grab the solar power grappling hook. It was like a gun, instead that the tip of it had a large grappling hook on it. He explained "This little gizmo here isn't like any other grappling hook. Its solar power. It can shoot up to long range and can make take down an enemy with one blast. Also, it can reattach itself."

Jack exclaimed "Sweet!"

Gumball place it down and grab the last weapon. A pistol. It was in great detail, but it was just a pistol. There was nothing added on it. This confuses both Jack and Lana. Jack asked "Uh, you made a remote control boomerang, a solar power grappling hook, and you invented a pistol?"

Gumball corrected him "Yes, except this thing is a bit different than any other firearms. Instead of bullets, I put it these babies." He show them both the inside the gun, and found not regular bullets, but they were filled with electricity inside of it. "This things can knock out any enemy for an hour." He place it down and faced the two. "So what did you all think of it?"

Lana said "They're all look awesome, Gumball. The gang will love them."

Jack repeated the word Lana had said "Awesome?! They're beyond awesome! With these gadgets, we'll be unstoppable!"

Lana then hit him on the head again. Jack said "Oww! What you do that for?!"

Lana shrugged "Nothing. I just like doing that." Lana and Gumball both chuckled. Lana then grab the three weapons and put them in her backpack. The three friends all headed out of the room.

Gumball said "So where to?"

Jack said "Dude, school is over. We can go home now."

Gumball was amazed by this. Did he really spent the rest of the day working on it? That's what Gumball thought, but it was worth it. He said "I'll see you guys tomorrow." The three friends went their separate ways right before Lana give Gumball a kiss on the cheek. Gumball thought back on his day. His day didn't turn out bad like the rest. This time he had build three weapons based on his idea. Gumball felt proud of himself. As Gumball walked to back to his home being hated by his siblings, he couldn't wait the adventures he was going to have with them. He though about what his mother will say when he comes home without being in a club, but he has found one and it isn't a club. He has found the one he's been looking for; the one that doesn't included blackmailing him or rejecting him. This was going to be a great day for Gumball. He couldn't wait for it.

* * *

**So what did you guys think of the weapons? Pretty cool, huh? This is the only chapter I had posted this day. I know you were expect two chapters per day, but I woke up late. Sorry. Also, if you notice that if I had not posted any chapters in a while, its because I was too busy playing Batman: Arkham Origins. I just got it yesterday, also Assassin Creed IV: Black Flag. Its awesome! Anyway, I'll be posting more chapters if I had the chance. Nite Owl out. **


	14. Spreading The Word

**Hi guys. Sorry I didn't post one yesterday because I had a long day. So heard it is. I think you guys are going to like this.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Spreading the Word.**

Gumball resume back to his regular day; being hated by everyone else in school, seeing the girl of his dreams in the hands of a no skilled jock and on top of all that, his siblings still hates him. But that didn't bother Gumball. For the past couple of weeks, he has been joining with The City Watchers Program. They had been going all kinds of adventures. They had stopped all kinds of crime the cops couldn't discover. They been doing it with all their training and the new weapons that Gumball had invented. They all worked very good just like Gumball said it would. They owned their thanks to Gumball. Also, he's been dating Lana for a while now when they're not working. Sometimes at the end of each date, those two love birds always make out. Gumball didn't care the various glares given by everyone, ignored by his siblings, or the terrible messages of what they think of him. He didn't care. At lunch, Gumball traveled to the lunchroom, with Lana and Jack. They got their tray and sat down in the same table right before they eat.

Jack said "Man, can you believe its been almost a month since we started this?"

Gumball said "I know. I remember back like it was yesterday when Professor Webster show me this team and I was now one of you guys."

Jack said "Hey, if it weren't for you and your gadgets, we will had never survive without it."

Gumball bragged "Well, don't thank me…" He then took out his gravity pole while in disguise as a cane. "Thanks to my little Zero-G device here."

Jack asked "Hey, you think you can build me a weapon also? I sick of using my nunchucks."

Lana said "I thought you love using your nunchucks."

Jack said "I did, but I'm getting tired of using it. I mean, I want to use it, but I want to do more than hitting people in the head and the balls."

Gumball asked "Like what?"

Jack answered "I want a nunchuck that hits people _and _that can shock them."

Both Gumball and Lana raises an eyebrow. Lana said "You want a nunchuck that includes the same thing you're doing, except that you want it to use to shock people?"

Jack answered "Yes."

Gumball said "You just want to use that so you can hit _and _shock criminals in the balls."

Jack repeated "Yes."

Lana looked at him and said "You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Yep." Jack said and turned to Gumball. "So can you do it?"

Gumball answered "All right."

Jack exclaimed "Sweet!"

Lana rolled her eyes as they resume back eating. After they were done eating and throwing their leftovers in the trashcans, Gumball asked as they walked "So what do we do now?"

Jack answered "Well, me and Lana were heading to the music room where we can listen to music and play video games."

Lana asked Gumball "You want to go with us?"

Gumball answered "You had me in "music" and "video games."

Lana giggled as Jack step in and said "Aw, you just want to hang out with us, so you guys can make out like you always do."

Lana and Gumball both said in union "No we don't!"

"Oh, please! Every time we get back on our mission, you two always tongue wrestle with each other!" Jack then makes a make out moan with his tongue sticking out. His moan was so loud that most students were seeing this in a weird expression. Lana and Gumball were getting embarrassed by this. Gumball said in a hushed voice "Dude, stop that!"

Lana said in a hushed voice "Seriously, you're making a scene!"

Jack kept doing his loud moaning voice. Most student were whispering to each other and grossed out. Lana then kick him in the groin. Jack yelled in a high squeaking voice and collapses on both of his knees. He said in a high squeaking voice "Why do you have to go in the balls?"

Gumball turned his attention to everyone and said "Nothing to see here everyone! Go back eating your lunch." The people who were seeing this resumed back eating their meals. Jack got back on his feet and said to both of them "All right, I'm good. Can we go now?"

Gumball declared "Lets."

They were about to leave the room until a familiar voice was heard.

"And we're exactly are you all going?"

The three of them turned around and saw the cheerleaders, Tobias and Leslie. Gumball thought _Man. They can never get over this. _Gumball sees Penny right between Tobias and Masami. This was an awkward moment for them.

Masami asked "Well, are you all going to stand there like idiots or you're going to answer my question?"

Gumball answered "We can't tell you, Masami."

Masami asked "And why not, Watterson?"

Gumball tried to find the answer without letting them know about The City Watchers Program. He stated "Its, uh, its…."

Jack stepped in and said "Its part of the club."

The rest of them all raises an eyebrow. Masami said "A club? You three losers are in a club?"

Jack explained "We're not _in _a club; we _are _in a club."

Tobias asked "What's it call?"

Gumball quickly said "We can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Because you all are not in it. Its kinda a policy we made."

Penny asked "How come you didn't tell me you were in a club, Gumball?"

Gumball nervously answered "Well, no offense, Penny, we're not going out anymore. So I don't bother telling you anything. Also I joined in about a month ago."

"Yeah, but you could at least told me something; we never keep secret from us."

Gumball got the word "us" as it was coming out of Penny's mouth. He felt angry by that, but even more angry when he saw Penny and Tobias holding in each other hands. He said to her "From us? From us whom? You and me or you and Tobias?"

The girls were surprise hearing that coming from Gumball, mostly Penny. She was surprise that Gumball would say something like that. She asked "And what is that suppose to mean?"

Gumball answered "You know what I meant."

"I don't know what you mean."

Gumball said "Fine. I'll say it." He started "Penny, we been going out for I don't know how long its been. You had care for me and loved me ever since. Whenever I done something so wrong, you were always there by my side. Always. Then one day, I ruined one little thing like a giant hole in the wall and causing the school to not go to the game. And what did you do? What did you do when that happened? You left me. You left me with another guy. I wanted to find some ways that you can love me again, but I haven't think of it. I been too depressed of my family hating me and the entire school scolding me. Then I found two strangers in my life. Two strangers that I haven't know of until now. One of them is like a great friend, the other one happens to be my girlfriend. So there's no point of keeping a secret between you and me because we're not dating anymore."

With that said, the girls felt shock without words. Jack and Lana felt shock as well. Gumball soon notice that the entire school had overheard the conversation between Gumball and Penny. Penny was surprise that Gumball had say that right in front of her face. Gumball then leave the room, with Jack and Lana right behind him.

Masami said "Wow. I never knew Watterson has some guts in him."

The rest of the girls agreed on that, including Leslie and Tobias. They thought that Gumball was an immature kid who does mischief things around the city, but after hearing this, they had no idea who that was. Was it Gumball or someone else?

Gumball, Jack and Lana were walking down the hallway. Both Jack and Lana were still surprise that Gumball could said that right in front of his ex-girlfriend's face, not to mention in front of the whole school.

Jack said "Man, I can believe you dissed your ex like that. Now you will never going to get her back."

Gumball said "That's the point."

Jack said "Wait, what?"

"I know."

"Then why did you say that to her?"

Gumball explained "Well, I been thinking, Jack. At first, I be going all depress of not getting Penny back in my life, but when I started this job of helping the city of Elmore getting rid of crime, all the pain had went away. You understand? It all went away like that." He looked both Lana and Jack as he put his arms around them. "Beside I don't need Penny in my life anymore, nor my friends because I got two lucky ones right here."

Jack said "Aw, he loves us!"

Lana giggled "Yeah." He turned to Gumball and said in a seductive tone "But I love you more." She then kisses Gumball on the lips, which grossed out Jack by saying "And the moments ruined." The three friends then laugh as they walked to the music room. Then the adventures keep on going. Everyday at school, Jack or Lana told Gumball that they need to do an important job right now. So the three of them changes to their black uniform and went into action. As they were doing it, the music starts to play "We Own The Night" by The Wanted.

_May our hearts be full like our drinks tonight_

_May we sing and dance 'til we lose our minds_

The City Watchers Program were doing everything the cops wouldn't have done. They went all kinds of adventures, stopping criminals and making sure the police had arrest them. They remain anonymous; however, Alex always leaves a calling card to see who they're dealing with.

_We are only young if we seize the night_

_Tonight we own the night_

_Tonight we own the night_

They had busted hidden crimes underneath this city. While the cops were dealing a situation, The City Watchers Program were dealing with the _real _situation. They had stopped meth labs, smuggling weapons in and out of the city, prevented arson, etc.

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

Alex also suggest that instead of busting secret crimes, they should be helping the community also. They had worked in soup kitchens to make sure that every citizens deserve a good meal while they're not in costume.

_When my time is over, lying in my grave_

_Written on my tombstone, I want it to say,_

When they see an intoxicated woman defenses out of the street, they mysteriously escorted her to her home not wanted to be rape or killed, while people are not around.

_"This man was a legend, a legend of his time._

_When he was at a party, the party never died."_

And perverts? Well, lets just say they'll want to be ready when Jack introduces them to his electro nunchucks in the groin, which _he_ finds it funny, and sometimes to the rest.

_Hey, everybody's got a dream so what do you say_

_Are we making history?_

_May our hearts be full like our drinks tonight_

When they're not doing a mission, they spent the day training more and more by the minute. They do the same thing Alex had show them about knocking an enemy with an open hand and doing the demonstration on the test dummy.

_May we sing and dance 'til we lose our minds_

_We are only young if we seize the night_

_Tonight we own the night_

Whether he was going to lunch or at another class, Gumball secretly goes to the music room and work on another one of his inventions for the team. Gumball had kept a record of the things he had made and the things he has _not _made.

_Tonight we own the night_

At first Gumball will get in trouble for missing his classes, but thanks to Professor Webster, Jack and Lana, he has not been in trouble not once.

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

Soon people are talking about a group of mysterious people working outside the system and takes matter in their own hands and they haven't suspected Gumball, Jack, Lana, nor Webster.

_For tonight I'm famous, for tonight I'm king_

_And I will be remembered for centuries. They'll say,_

Gumball always makes up some excuse of getting out of dinner, but since they didn't want to be involved in this, Gumball skips dinner and headed to the tower.

_"This man was a hero, a hero of the night._

_When he was at a party, the party never died."_

Ever since he's been headed to the missions and hanging around with the members, Gumball decides to get himself some book smarts. He has hit the books and work on his homework. This surprises everyone in class, including Miss Simian. Gumball soon got good grades on his classes. By the time report cards came, his family were surprise by this.

_Hey, I'm a little drunk but I got something to say_

_(Hold your jars!)_

_May our hearts be full like our drinks tonight_

_May we sing and dance 'til we lose our minds_

_We are only young if we seize the night_

_Tonight we own the night_

Gumball was getting respect from the members. They had taken a group photo together. With Gumball as their inventor, he had turn this lair around. He had fix the computers and hacked into the police records for unsolved cases and missing people, not to mention listening on all of their police scanners. With this, they were able to take one step ahead of them.

_And let us wake up inside of stranger's bed_

_Let us drink until there is nothing left_

_And this night, my friends, we will not forget_

_Tonight we own the night_

_Tonight we own the night_

Gumball and Lana had been making out all the time, whether they stopped a crime or alone in the tower. By then the team was part of the main topic by everyone. In the news, in the radio, at everywhere. Gumball, Jack and Lana were walking down the hallway, acting all cool. Students in the hall were seeing this with a rise expression. Jack was showing some swagger to the ladies and the ladies were impressed by it. Gumball and Lana was were showing some also as they were holding hands. They didn't care that they were nobodies, including Gumball. They felt like rock stars when they worn the black uniforms out of the streets. By then Alex and the members had created a pledge for them. They all went to the circular table and cried the pledge in union:

_When the cops can not find on other crimes,_

_We here to serve and protect,_

_of all crimes to be wreck,_

_That is our duty, _

_That is our motto, _

_That is what we do,_

_To give those in need in their desperate hour,_

_Without being seen._

_We're City Watchers!_

_May our hearts be full like our drinks tonight_

_May we sing and dance 'til we lose our minds_

_We are only young if we seize the night_

_Tonight we own the night_

_Tonight we own the night_

* * *

**So what did you guys think of it? Pretty great, huh? What about the pledge I had put off at the end? I know it doesn't rhyme, but it makes sense thought, right? Tell me of what you of think of it. I'll be posting tomorrow chapter. Nite Owl out. **


	15. A Matter of Business

**Hey, guys. Sorry I didn't posted one yesterday, but here it.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: A Matter of Business**

A couple of months had pass since Gumball had joined with The City Watchers Program. They had stopped about half of the crime in Elmore. They had stopped secret meth labs, illegal gambling den, drugs smuggling and weapons smuggling, exposing business store owners of using underage minors to work without pay, gang wars,etc. By then, Elmore's crime rate drop by thirty percent. People everywhere has been talking about the mysterious new heroes non-stop. They been bringing up the subject on the news, the radio and all over the internet. This has been an obsessive over the people. At local newspapers, they tried to set up an reward of getting one photo of the heroes. At nights, most people are out there on the streets with their cameras trying to get a one photo of who the new heroes are. That's not the only thing. Some guy has created a website of figuring out who the heroes are and brought up many suspects in the city of Elmore. People had been going this online non-stop that it had about a billion views and broke the server. At the radio, the D.J has been using this as ratings by saying that they know who it is and is now interviewing them. They won't know who they are because of the black uniform they are wearing. Most people are declaring that the new heroes should be part of law enforcers instead of just regular cops. This brings a huge embarrassment to the rest of Elmore Police Department, not to mention Councilman Chet Petersons. The people in the city are throwing in questions and remarks about the new heroes to both the Councilman and the police. They chose not to discuss this, including Petersons. The tortoise return to his home at his Chateau mansion. It was kinda like a Chateau de Boisclaireau, except the detail of it was a bit gothic and the whole thing was dark. It lived at the end of the road, where there are no houses. It was eight stories. The forest of it was dark and gloomy like the house. Its almost as if the whole thing had been destroyed in a blast that's big enough to destroy an entire forest. Also the skies were dark and gloomy. The whole detail of it matches the Chateau. A limousine stopped at the entrance of the mansion. Two black suited mole got out of the front of the car. The two of them stands at the back seat of the car and one of them pulls open the back seat of the car. The door open widen, revealing an aging tortoise in his fifties in a wheelchair. The look of his face he wasn't happy about something. He was showing this of closing his eyes and a frowning face. Chet Petersons pull the lever on top of the hood, which makes the wheelchair of it goes to the ground as the gears and mechanicals are working. As he lands on the ground, Chet pulls forward another lever on his wheelchair and makes it move forward to the front door. One of the black suited mole goes over there and open it for him. The tortoise wheeled forward inside of his home. The place was as dark as it was outside of it, but that's how he likes it. Dark and ominous. The tortoise moves forward onto the elevator, so did his bodyguards. One pressed the button and the elevator goes all the way up to the seventh floor. When they made it, they walked all the way to the end of the hallway. The floors were marble column. Each window they pass, all there is darkness and nothingness. At the end of the hallway, there stood a door. Behind that door belongs to the office of the tortoise. The black suited mole open it and the three of them entered the dark and scary room. The tortoise goes to his table as one of the black suited mole put some coals on the fireplace, which eliminates most of the dark. The tortoise said with a clear Southern Accent "T.V, please."

The black suited mole got the remote and turned on the t.v, which turn out the news.

The news woman said _"In other news today, still no sign for the discovery of the new heroes, The City Watchers Program. People had been giving their own opinions about this little group of heroes."_

A male tiger said "_I just think that they're a symbol of what this city stands for. Freedom and crime-free."_

A male and female black cats with a little black kitten on their side as the male said "_We're just glad we can go home safety without being followed or mugged."_

A collage female brown cow said _"I'm so glad that I can go home while being intoxicated without someone having his way on me."_

The news woman continued "_By these words, people are now out there on the streets with their cameras out trying to catch one photo of these mysterious heroes. We have given a statement from a few of them and they said that they should let The City Watchers be a part of law enforcers since they're doing their best of shutting down new criminals activities. So its decided. Let them become the new law enforcers or not. We wanted to approve of this from the police department and the members of City Hall and they're talking about it in conference. The only person that is not in the conference is Councilman Chet Petersons, who had not given his statement about this. Instead he just went back to his home. Probably still upset that he had just lost the election of becoming Governor of Elmore last month. It seems that they can't have someone who didn't approve of this or supporting this as Governor. I wonder how he's taking this."_

BANG!

The t.v. was then blow up into pieces. The shooter that was holding a magnum pistol was the aging tortoise. He grew angry and remarked "Is that your answer?"

Chet then cough violently; one of the black suited mole rush to him in his aid, but was stopped when Chet ordered "Don't. Don't, I'm find."

Chet moves around the room; he was still mad that he lost the election of becoming Governor. He stopped while looking at the window. The two black suited mole was looking at him with concern.

One mole said "Its okay, sir. Its not that bad."

The other mole said "Yeah, I mean, you got about thirty five percent of the vote. So, that's got to count for something."

The tortoise then felt his anger boiling like a temperature. He turns around and faces the mole that just said that right now. The mole grew nervous by that. Chet said in a stern voice "No, it doesn't. It does not count for something."

Chet moves around out of the mole's face. He said while he was rolling around the room "I can't believe this. I put so much money into this election and now I'm screw."

One mole asked "Oh, come on, sir. How bad can it be?"

Chet angrily answered "I had spent about 100 grand of this election. and another grand to buy people of making me Governor in this rat town, but then some people took the law in their own hands by dressing up some kind of nut and turn this city around."

Chet moves around back to his table and put his arms on the table in frustration. He said "They're going to pay for this. They're going to pay for what they had done to me."

One mole said "Sir, they're just seven people. You won't know who they are. Can you just let this go? You were great as a Councilman, so why did you want to become Governor?"

Chet answered "I was going to make this city under my rule. I wasn't going to be just a simple crippled Councilman. I had the whole thing planned out. First I became Governor, then I befriend the fat slob of a mayor to get him on my side. That's where I introduce to my plan of turning this city of what it should have been. It was the perfect plan, but now its all gone, thanks to them. I need to figure out who they are, where they live and what's their lives are."

One mole said "But sir, everyone won't know who they are, even you. At night, you'll see them in their black uniform, but in the day, you won't know who were the people behind the mask. It could be anyone."

Chet then had an idea and declared "That's why I'm going to need some help in order to bring these people down." He turned to the mole that standing right next to the fireplace. "Bob, bring me the files of every criminals this city has."

Bob nodded "Yes, sir."

Bob goes to a row of cabinets and open one of them, revealing to be six foot long. He place his fingers on the row of files and took out about ten files. He then place them on the table. Chet held one file on his hands and see it upon his eyes.

The mole that standing right next to Chet asked "What are you going to do with all them files, sir?"

Chet answered "Justin, as a man of God, it is my job to bring this whole "City Watchers Program" down to the grave. Everyone thinks that they're heroes, but they're vigilantes. Public menaces. Abominations to this city and the lord."

Justin said "But sir, they're just one little club. They just worn the same outfits and stopped crime like the neighborhood watch. How bad can they be?"

Chet answered "You just don't get it, do you, son? There's two things I don't tolerant. One who takes the lord's name in vain and the other is taking the law in their own hands. People sees this as heroic, but I see this as abomination."

"Oh, come on, sir."

"Think about it. First they think they sees this as heroic, then they'll be wanting to join them in their crusade. Then before you know it, the whole thing will start a rebellion and starts bringing the system down, leading to a riot. I will not let a riot destroy this city apart."

Chet then open the files and looked at them before opening another one. As he was doing it, he explained "Behind these files are some of the most dangerous and ruthless monster that this city had ever face." He then stopped looking at the file when he looked at one. "And I think I had found the perfect one." He then faces his bodyguard. "Boys, get my coat and my briefcase. We're going for a little ride."

Bob grab a small brown coat and put it around the tortoise, while Justin was holding the Councilman. After that, Justin grab a black briefcase and the three of them headed out to the door. They went to the limousine and Bob, who was the driver, asked "Where to, sir?"

Chet answered "To Elmore State Prison." With that answer, the car drives away from the mansion and headed to Elmore State Prison.

In Elmore State Prison, on a stormy day, the limousine stopped at the entrance of the prison. The three of them got out of the car and walked to the entrances of gate. A guard saw this and walked up to them. He asked "Can I help you, Councilman Petersons?"

Justin asked the tortoise "Sir, what are we doing here?"

Chet answered "You'll see." He turned to the guard and answer his question. "Why yes, bring me four of these men so I can have a talk to them at once." Bob then hands the guard four files from his coat. The guard looked at the files one by one. Then he stopped at one with wide eye.

The guard objects "Whoa. Wait a minute, Councilman. You don't want this guy. I mean, the three of them are fine, but this guy is dangerous."

Chet smiled "I know."

The guard took a breath and sighed "Okay, then. Follow me."

Chet said "Actually, I want all four of them right here."

The guard objected "I'm afraid I can't do that. There's a rule of not bringing prisoners outside of the building."

Chet said "Well, just sign their release papers then."

The guard said "Its not my job for releasing prisoners here; its the Warden's job. Beside this man has a full life time in here. Releasing him with the others is just-"

Chet quickly questioned "Tell me son, how much do you make?"

"I'm sorry."

"How much do you make?"

"Ten grand a year. Why?"

Chet snaps his fingers and Justin took a wad of cash. Probably about a twenty grand. The mole hands the wad of cash to the guard. Chet continued "This should cover your expense and make sure you give half of it to the Warden. Trust me, he's a personal friend of mine. And don't worry, nobody has to know about it."

The guard wanted to object this, but when he saw the cash on the mole's hand, he just took it and walked away inside the prison, leaving only the three of them.

Justin asked "Are you sure you want to do this, sir? Releasing four criminals from their sentence. Don't you think the Warden will suspect of it?"

Chet answered "Don't worry about the Warden; he's a personal friend of mine. Beside this is only business. Now can you boys tell me what do you know about these gentlemen?"

Justin begin "The first criminal on the list is Floyd Watsons. He was once a professor in the medical arts of Science. Sentence to jail for making illegal inventions and have a talent of inventions. Dangerous ones."

Chet said "A man of Science with a gift of inventions. Dangerous, but talent. Impressive. Next."

Bob took a turn and said "Wade Nixon. Specializes in martial arts and deathly training. Sentence to jail for killing about thirty people with a single fist."

Chet said "An Assassin. Very nice."

Justin said "Marshall Lawton. Has a real gift for pyromaniacs. Built things that can shoot fire. A real sick gift, if you ask me. Sentence to jail for multiple counts of arson and murder."

Chet said "A man of fire. I like that. What about the last one?"

Bob said "Well, I don't know about this one, sir, but it said that he had spent a full life time in here for fifty counts of murder. It said that he has the strength of a thousand Roman soldiers."

Chet asked "Does he have a name?"

Bob answered "Well, no, but he likes to be call by his nickname. Satan."

Chet said "A man with a incredible dangerous strength, but has the devil's name. I like it."

Soon their conversation was interrupted when the guard return back, but he wasn't alone. There were four people right behind him. The first one was a lemur. He was in his thirties, skinny, worn a white shirt, black pants, and has yellow eyes. The next one was a gray panther who was in his late twenties. He was wearing on an orange and black jumpsuit. He has a scar on his missing left white eye. He was also about thirty percent strong. The third one was a falcon. Half of his face was burnt about twenty percent. He was a bit strong and was wearing matching grey shirt and pant. He was about in his late thirties and has black eyes. The last one was the strongest of them all. He was a large red tiger. His muscle is so big that they can be seen right through his black sleeveless shirt. He was also wearing matching black pants. He was wearing a lot of chains around his body so he wouldn't escape. The other three were wearing regular handcuffs. The guard brought the four of them here and took off the chains on them. He felt scare when he took off the chains on the red tiger. The guard then walk away from them. The four largest and deadliest criminals were looking at the aging tortoise and the two black suited moles. They all had stern faces, but the largest one was the red tiger.

Chet said "Gentlemen, do I have a proposal for you all."

* * *

**So yeah, Chet just brought in four prisoners out of their cells and gives them a job. What kind of job you asked? Find out. **


	16. What's Wrong with Gumball?

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long, but I'm finally done it. This chapter is going to change The Watterson's family attitude on Gumball.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: What's Wrong with Gumball?**

Gumball was at his classroom; he was taking notes on Miss Simian's lecture, which surprises everyone in the classroom, including the teacher. This was usually the same day that everyone throw paper balls on Gumball and giving him glares, but instead the glares and the hurtful messages had stop. During the months since Gumball has been with The City Watchers Program, Principal Brown announced that the school has issue a fundraiser to bring the school of going to the championship game again. Their mission was to sell some chocolate bars from all over the city of Elmore. Most of them participated in this, including the cheerleaders. Darwin and Anais were doing their help of the school; they didn't bother asking Gumball for help. In fact, the school _didn't _want Gumball's help since he'll just ruined it again. But Gumball didn't mind. He was too busy helping the city getting rid of crime with the members of The City Watchers Program. He didn't care that the school still hates him. He just got respected by the entire citizens of Elmore, along with the members. Since he was going to be hated forever, he must as well get used to it. After raising enough money for the school of going to the championship, Principal Brown declared that another Pre Rally will be held at the gym. He announced it at the beginning of the class. He also mention that there will be no interruption like last time. He was talking about Gumball; the whole class, including the teacher, looked at Gumball. Gumball though while looking at the glares _Somethings never change. _After class, the students went to the lunchroom. Gumball got his tray and saw Jack and Lana on the same table. He went over there until a voice call.

"Hey Gumball."

Gumball stopped and recognizes that voice. He thought _Could it be? _He turn around and saw his brother Darwin standing right in front of his eyes. Gumball was surprise that Darwin is talking to him for the first time since he and Anais agreed not to speak to me ever again. Not to mention the whole family agreed not to get involved in his actions.

Gumball said "Hey Darwin."

Gumball looked at his brother's face; he saw that he wasn't angry at him anymore. Thank God for that. Darwin asked "Hey listen, you want to eat with me and Rachel?"

Gumball looked over there and saw Rachel eating where she and Darwin always eat and chat. He then looked over to Jack and Lana. He can't risk of being overheard by Darwin and Rachel of them talking about their secret organization. So he answered "No thanks. I'll just eat with Jack and Lana."

Darwin said "You know, you been hanging around with them since they came here. What do you guys talked about?"

Gumball answered "Just stuff."

Darwin asked "What kind of stuff?"

"You know, stuff-stuff."

Darwin became confuse; he doesn't know what Gumball was talking about. He said "I still don't get what you mean."

Gumball was about to say something, but then something came right out of his mouth, instead of another reason. He said "I thought you still be angry at me for what happened."

Darwin think back where he had cause the giant hole on the wall after his fight with Tina, which led to the whole snowball effect and causing his family to be angry at him. He was surprise that his brother still remembers that after three months. He said "I did, but I got over it. So what do you say you want to eat with us?"

Gumball answered "No, but thanks for the offer though." He then walked over from Darwin and sat down with Jack and Lana.

Gumball greeted them both "Hey guys."

Jack and Lana both greeted him back "Hey Gumball."

Jack asked "Hey, Gumball, why was your brother talking to you?"

Lana said "Yeah, does he still hates you?"

Gumball answered as he was eating "Nah. He's not."

Jack said "Couldn't hold a grudge forever, huh?"

Gumball said "You don't know my brother like I do, Jack."

Lana asked "What does he want with you?"

Gumball answered "He wants me to eat with him and Rachel and I said no."

"How come?"

"I couldn't risk seeing Darwin happy and his girlfriend still hating me. It'll be like one is still with you by your side and the other is still holding a grudge on you. Beside…" He looked at Darwin and Rachel. "...I don't want to be a burden to them." He looked back on his tray and returned back eating, so did Jack and Lana.

Darwin and Rachel were eating; Darwin was eating a bit as he was looking at Gumball chatting with Jack and Lana. Rachel stopped eating and notice something wrong with Darwin. She said "Darwin, is there something wrong?"

Darwin stopped looking and lied "No, I'm good Rachel." He then resume back eating more than a bit of food. Rachel said "Darwin, I know a lie when I see one."

Darwin sighed "Okay, since I can't lied to you, I might as well confess. I was looking at Gumball talking with Jack and Lana."

Rachel looked up and saw Gumball with Jack and Lana over there. The sign of Gumball bring a serious glare onto Rachel's face. She asked "Why are you still looking at him, Darwin? Aren't you still angry at him after what he did?"

Darwin answered "Come on, Rachel, he's my brother. I can't stay mad at him forever."

Rachel angrily declared "Well, I can."

Darwin said "Its been like three months since the whole family had stop talking to him. Maybe its time for us to stop ignoring him, including you."

Rachel said with great concern of not hating Gumball "I'm don't know."

Darwin said "Come on, do it for me."

Rachel sighed "All right, for you. I'm doing it for you, but not him. So what were you guys talking about just now?"

Darwin answered "I ask Gumball if he can joined us for lunch."

"And?"

"He's said no."

"How come?"

"He said he wants to eat with Jack and Lana. I said that he can bring them along, but he refuse."

"What do they do when they sit together for lunch everyday?"

Darwin repeated the words Gumball had said just now "He said that they're speaking stuff. Stuff-stuff."

Rachel asked "What kind of stuff?"

Darwin answered "I don't know; he just said "Stuff-stuff."

Rachel said with her eyes closed "Well, he said he doesn't want to join us, then that's his deal." She then took a bite on her meal. Darwin took a spoonful of pasta and, right before he eat it, he take one last look at Gumball laughing with Jack and Lana at the table. Darwin sighed as he sadly take a spoonful of pasta.

After class, the students went to Professor Webster's English class. The young professor taught the students another lesson and, after that, he told us another story about his life. While everyone was listening, Darwin was the only one not paying attention; he was too busy looking at Gumball, who was also listening to the story. Darwin thought back where he ask Gumball to eat with him and Rachel at lunch, but he turn it down. He think that Gumball is still hurt about the hurtful words and broken hearts given by his family. Darwin think back where they came home that awful day and he shot Gumball down with his friendship and being as a brother broken up, also his sister. At the end of the class, the entire student went to the gym for the Pre Rally. As he was walking out with the rest of the students, Darwin walked pass the students and into the other side of the hallway. He then saw Anais at her locker.

Darwin came by at her and said "Hey Anais."

Anais greeted "Hey Darwin." She was putting her books in her locker.

Darwin asked "All set?"

Anais answered "Yep, let's go before all the good seats filled up."

Both Darwin and Anais walked to the directions to the gym. As they were walking, they meet up with Penny. Both of them said in union "Hi Penny."

Penny had her white pom-poms with her. She said "Hey guys. Had you seen Gumball anywhere?"

Darwin answered "Nope. Why, he's not at the gym?"

Penny said "No."

Anais guessed "Probably having another fight with Tina again. I hope he doesn't cause trouble like last time." The thought about Gumball getting into another mischief made her angry.

Darwin said "Come on, Anais. Don't you think we can tried to forgive Gumball? I mean, its been three months."

Penny raises an eyebrow and said "Wow. You two had been angry that long on Gumball?"

Darwin nodded his head in response. Anais angrily continued "Well, I don't care how long we been angry with him, I still won't forgive him for what happen."

Penny said to her "Come on, Anais. He's your brother. Can you just tried to forgive him?"

Anais remarked "That depends, can you tried to get back together with my brother?"

Penny tried to answer, but she didn't, She was still in shock that Gumball has move on. Darwin said "What Penny is trying to say is that maybe its time for us to forgive Gumball. Yes, he had cause a huge mistake and makes us not go to the championship game, but we're still a family and we love him, no matter what. So what do you say?"

Anais thought of it for a moment and declared "All right, find. Let's forgive him."

Penny added "If we can find him first."

As they were walking to the gym, they can heard the entire students cheering and shouting loudly at the same time. They haven't cheer so loud like last time, except this one was like a stadium. As they were about to entered, Penny spotted something and said "Hey look, its Gumball."

Both Darwin and Anais turned around and saw Gumball walking to them, except he wasn't alone. Right behind him was Jack and Lana. Penny was about to say something, but was caught when she saw Gumball and Lana holding hands. She ignored it and said "Hey Gumball."

Gumball greeted back "Hey Penny."

Darwin asked "Hey, listen you want to come in and find seats before the they're all filled up?"

Anais said "Yeah, its about to start, and you can cheer for Penny like you always do." She was hiding her anger at Gumball.

Gumball said "You know, I think I'm going to skip the Pre Rally."

Darwin, Anais and Penny stopped when he said that. Penny said "What?"

Anais said "What do you mean skip the Pre Rally?"

Gumball explained "I'm going to hang out with Jack and Lana."

Penny asked "On what?"

Gumball lied "We're going to work on helping out with the community by picking up trash litter at the park."

The three of them all raises an eyebrow. Anais asked "Since when do you care about the environment?"

Gumball lied again "Guess all that talk with Mr. Small finally got me to start care more about the Earth. Beside I don't think people don't want me there at the gym. I don't want to cause "anymore mischief." He finger quoted on the end of the sentence. The three of them were surprise that Gumball is still hurt after being hated and ignore for three months. This make Anais' anger sink below. She feel bad now.

Anais said "I don't think people are still angry at you. You can still go."

Darwin said "Yeah, its the biggest game ever for our school. You can't miss that."

Penny added "Plus you can cheer for me just like you always do."

Gumball said "Thanks, but I think you can cheer without me. Anyway, thanks for the offer guys, but I don't want to be a jinx and ruin everyone's good time. See you guys." Gumball, Jack and Lana walked away from them and headed out of the building. Darwin, Anais and Penny were left with what just happen. They felt bad that Gumball still thinks that everyone still hates him. Anais want to be angry at Gumball, but after seeing this just now, he beat her to the punchline. Without a word, the three of them went inside the gym. The Pre Rally had started; everyone cheered and shouted as the cheerleaders came and do their stunts that wow the audience. The only ones that weren't cheering one hundred percent like the rest were Darwin and Anais; they were cheering about thirty percent. Penny pretends to be happy, but in her though, she can't still shake off the images of what happened just now, including Gumball and Lana being together. She couldn't risk of being sad, not while doing a flip at a Pre Rally. The rest of the students were excited that the school will win the championship game tonight, including the cheerleaders and the football team. The cheerleaders and the football team went to the bus after the Pre Rally ended and drive to the stadium. The student went home after that; they were still pump up for the Pre Rally, except for Darwin and Anais. They still felt bad after the whole thing with Gumball. They know that they should be angry at him, but after what happen, they weren't angry anymore, now they felt bad. They walked straight home, where they saw their dad playing video games.

Richard asked while playing "Hey guys, how was school?"

Darwin answered in a glum tone "Great."

Anais remarked in a glum tone "Same here."

Richard, not figuring out their glumness, said "All right."

Both Darwin and Anais went to their shared room. They had done nothing in there. They had not read a book, play Dodge or Dare, play video games. Nothing at all. They slumped at their beds for a long time until their mother came home from work and cooked dinner.

After preparing pasta and placing the dinner plate on the table, Nicole cried "Kids, dinner!" Richard was the first one in the kitchen since the smell of pasta came in contact under his nose. Darwin and Anais both went downstairs and the rest of the family ate their dinner. Nicole soon notice that one chair is not being seated. She asked "Where's Gumball?"

Darwin and Anais looked at their dinner plate, not hearing her mother's question. Nicole said to them "Kids. Kids!"

Both of them looked up to their mother. Nicole repeated "I said, where's Gumball?"

Darwin answered "He's hanging around with Jack and Lana."

"Who are Jack and Lana?" Asked Nicole.

Darwin answered "They're new kids from their old school. They're with Gumball picking up litter at the park."

Nicole said "At this hour? Must be a lot." She then notice the sad looks of Darwin and Anais. She asked "Is everything alright with you two?"

Anais answered "Yeah."

Nicole said "I know there something wrong with you two. You can tell me."

Both Darwin and Anais stopped eating and Darwin said "Its about Gumball."

"What about him?"

Anais answered "I don't think that he doesn't like us anymore."

Nicole was stunned when she heard that from her daughter. She asked "Why would you think that?"

Darwin answered "Because of what happened at the school just now."

So Darwin and Anais both told their parents about what happened at the school. They told them everything. They had no idea that Gumball could still be sad after being hated for three months. Who knew that being hated for so long can distance yourself from your siblings? Anyway, after telling the story, both Nicole and Richard were stunned of hearing that.

Nicole asked "And he just left just like that?"

Darwin said "Yep, after explaining ti us that he won't cause anymore trouble that will ruin everyone's good time, he just left with Jack and Lana."

Anais said "There's something wrong with Gumball. I just know it."

Darwin said "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Nicole asked "Did you see if there was something wrong with him lately for the past months?"

Darwin answered "Nope. I was too busy being angry at him."

Nicole looked at Anais and asked "What about you, Anais? Did you notice it?"

Anais said "Nope, same here."

Nicole said "So you both didn't notice Gumball's behavior because you both were still angry at him?"

Both of the kids said "Yes." Then Darwin added "Except for the part of him moving on after Penny broke up with him."

Nicole stopped and said "Wait, what? What did you mean "him moving on?"

Darwin explained "Didn't Gumball tell you? Penny broke up with him and Gumball told her in front of everyone at the lunchroom that he moved on."

Anais, Richard and Nicole were stunned of hearing this from Darwin. Anais asked "Wait. Why didn't he tell us in the first place?"

Darwin reminded "We were still angry at him, remember?"

Anais said "Oh, right." She added "In fact, we _all _were." She was talking about the whole family. They felt bad that they been angry at Gumball that they didn't notice that he was in pain of having his heart broken by Penny.

Nicole said in a worried tone "My poor little Gummypuss. He must been in pain."

Darwin added "And he's real good of hiding it."

Then their conversation was interrupted when a door was heard being open and Gumball came in the house. He said to the family "Hey guys." He then go upstairs to his room until he was stopped by his mother.

Nicole said "Hi sweetheart. How was your day?"

Gumball answered "Oh, you know. Same old, same old."

Nicole said "Listen, we're all having pasta for dinner. You want to eat so we can talk about things. Things that we didn't get a chance to talk."

Gumball said "I love to mom, but I just ate and worn out for all that litter being pick up. Who knew people can throw so much litter? Anyway, I'll be in my room."

Nicole said "You know, we could just talk right now. Why don't you have a talk with us?"

Gumball said "Not right now, mom. I'm just damn tired. I'm hitting to bed."

Nicole said "Okay. Well, good night, Gumball."

Gumball yawned "Goodnight, mom." He went up to his room and close the door.

Nicole turned her attention to her family and said "You see that everyone? He just lied to me right in front of my face."

Anais said "He didn't lie to you mom; he's just in denial, plus he's handling it."

Nicole signed "I know what I said that Gumball need to handle things by himself, but moving on after the girl of your dreams break up with you without talking to me? I know that something not right. What's happening to me and Gumball? We used to be so close, but after what happen with us not wanting to do anything with Gumball, now I just feel bad." She felt sad as she went back eating her meal. The rest of the family looked at her with great concerns. They felt bad also as they resume bad eating their meal.

* * *

**So what did you all think? First they were angry at Gumball, now they're worried about him? What happens next? Find out. Nite Owl out.**


	17. A Tortoise's Plan

**Hey guys. Sorry I hadn't posted for about two days. I was too tired because of the new year. Anyway, here it is. Read it and comment it.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: A Tortoise's Plan**

In Councilman Chet Petersons' mansion, In the eighth floor, there stood seven people in a large marble table. The room was mostly dark since there was another fire place. A large window was behind the seven mysterious people. There stood a midnight clearly above the mood light sky. The six people were looking at the person who was at the end of the table. He stood in silence as they face him. At the end of the table, there stood the Councilman himself. Chet said in a clear Southern accent "Gentlemen, I'm very glad that you all had decided to join us in this most beautiful night."

The seven people he was talking to were very often familiar to him. The two people between the tortoise were his two bodyguards, Bob and Justin. The other four didn't seem very familiar to the Councilman. He had know them just now. The lemur in his thirties was Floyd Watsons, who was wearing a professor uniform since he was a former scientist. The grey panther who was in his late thirties was the assassin Wade Nixon. He was dressed up all in black and has a sword on his back. The falcon with the first degree burn was Marshall Lawton, who was wearing a grey armor and carrying a flamethrower attach to a device on his back. The last one was sitting right next to the Professor was the deathly red tiger whose nickname is Satan. He was wearing a leather sleeveless shirt with matching pants.

Wade said "We're here because you release all of us."

Chet said as he remembered "Oh, yes, that's right. Thank you for reminding me."

Marshall asked "So, what gives, Councilman? Why did you release the four of us?"

Floyd said in a British Accent "I was about to construct a new invention of that will get me out of this filthy rat home."

Wade said "In other words, you were about to blow up the walls when he came for us."

Floyd said "Indeed."

Chet begin "The reason why you are all here because you had been selected to join me."

Wade asked "Of what?"

"Of my plan to get rid of the only thing that had this city talked about." Finished Chet. "The City Watchers Program. You see, these people had commit a crime, not like the ones you all had commit. They had take the law in their hands by putting on these uniforms. They think that they're heroes to this city, but me? I don't think so. They're a menace to society and must be brought down like the menaces they are."

Marshall asked "So what do you want us to do with this "City Watchers Program?"

Chet declared "Simple. I want them all kill."

The four criminals laugh at the plan that the tortoise had said. Wade chuckled "You're kidding, right?"

Floyd asked "If its simple, then why can you hired someone other than us?"

Chet explained "Because I had seen all of your files. The four of you had encounter people that you just want to kill. And the way you all kill by you dreadful ways. I figure that you all are perfect for the job."

Wade asked "And what's in it for us? What happens when we all taken care of your problem?"

Chet answered "I release you all from prison, and when this is done, you are all pardon from all your crimes."

Wade then lean on him and said "Mr. Petersons, you're going to do a lot more than pardoning us from our crimes."

Chet smack his lips and said "Very well. I'm a man of business. How much do you all want?"

Wade said "Simple. We all want 100 grand. Each of us."

Chet nodded "All right. Anything else?"

Floyd added "Yes, I would like my old lab back from those bastards that took from me since the day I was arrested."

Chet said "Okay. I'll give you all 100 grand and the professor's lab back when you all are finish with the job."

Marshall objects "Oh no. We want to be pay _right now._" The rest of the criminals agreed on the falcon's statement.

Chet said "Very well. I will give you all half of the money right now and the other half when you all are finish with the job." The criminals laugh again.

Satan said his first words in a low voice "You're crazy."

Chet said to him "Oh, so you speak. I'm just assume that you were mute or deaf, or perhaps both."

Satan growled angry as he was puffing from his nose. "No, Mr. Satan, I'm not crazy. Again, I'm a man of business, also a man of God. Here how things are going to happened here. The four of you all are going to do what I say because if you all don't or fail me, I'm going to put all of your asses back in jail and keep you all lock up till the second coming."

Satan slam his fist on the table in anger and raise up as he shouted "The hell you aren't, you senile old man!"

The two black suited moles got up and pulled their guns on the large red tiger. Soon the criminals, in alarmed, got up and pointed their weapons on them. Wade with his sword and Marshall with his flamethrower. The only one that didn't had a weapon was the professor himself.

Floyd said "Wait, I don't have a weapon."

Chet looked at him and said "Should not had say that, professor." He turn to Justin. "Justin." Justin quickly grab the lemur wrapping his arm around him and pointed the gun on his head.

Chet said to the alarming and armed criminals "Now, lets all just calm down and think about my proposal here."

Satan asked "You think you can release us from prison and order us around like you're the boss?"

Chet said "Well, let see. Did I release you all from prison? Yes. Did I give you all an order? Yes. And did you all just threatened me with violence? Yes. So, yes, I'm your boss and, as your boss, I order you all to do as I say. Look, we live in a society where people are obey by the rules here. With these rules, people live by them everyday without staging a rebellion. Then these vigilantes here are taking the law by their hands and do what they were born to do. If this keeps up, then a rebellion will come down from the heavens and a riot will erupted just like that. So I brought you all here because you were born to do like your old bosses tell you to do and you're judging me of ordering you like a boss? I'm shock. I guess you all are not as good as I think you are. Guess you all are afraid of them. Don't matter, they cause a lot of trouble for me." Chet then rolled away from them from them. Then Wade pulls out a knife and stab it on the table very hard, making the tortoise stop.

Wade shouted "We _are _the best! You have no idea what we do to people like you who said who isn't!"

Chet turned around and asked "Then why are you all afraid of seven regular citizens?"

Wade declared "We will kill them! I'll _curse_ the day they were born!"

Chet said one word "Good."

Marshall declared while holding his flamethrower "I'll _burn _them alive!"

Satan declared "I'll _break _them into two!"

Floyd was still wrapped around the arms of one of the black suited mole with a gun pointed on his head. He said nervously "Uh, I'll agreed of killing them, if you get this guy off of me."

Chet said to the black suit mole "Justin, please remove the professor." Justin then release him from his arms. The lemur professor quickly sat down to his sit. Chet said as he rolled "So, we all agreed that we will kill the City Watchers Program?"

The criminals said in union "Yes."

"You all agreed to do what I order you to do?"

"Yes."

"You all agreed to do what is necessary to do, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Then we all agreed."

Wade asked "So, tell us, Councilman, what's the plan?"

Marshall shouted "Yeah! I'm been waited to burn someone for the last five years!"

Chet said to him "In time, my fire friend." He turned to everyone as he rolled back to where he was standing before. "The plan is simple; we just got to take down their image as heroes. Since the police won't do nothing to this, the members of City Hall had decided that they should be allow to do what they are doing just now, and that fat slob of a mayor is too fat to notice this, it's time to take back the law back on our side." He turned to Floyd. "Professor, since you are good with computers, can you hacked into the police files and brought off the most dedicated officers in the force?"

Floyd said "I can tried." Bob then handed him a laptop. Floyd open the laptop and started typing on it. Soon he was in the police files, but was stopped by a firewall. Floyd said "A firewall? Please!" He then type more and after a few minutes of typing, the firewall had disappeared. He said "I'm in." He moved the mouse to the files of every member of the police force. One by one, he started finding the most dedicated officers just like the tortoise had intended. By then, he had about fifty dedicated officers. He said to the tortoise "I got them. All fifty dedicated officers."

Chet said "My, my. You _are_ very good with computers."

Satan asked "Why is smart lemur looking up on officers?"

Chet answered "Because, my simple minded fellow, almost all of them are willing to join in on my plan, since they're dedicated, or should I say, corrupted. Since the regular police force won't do nothing, then I'll create my own police force."

Marshall asked "What about the members at City Hall? Won't they notice what's happening?"

Chet said "That's why we have our assassin here." He was talking about Wade. He asked him "How will you like to do a little job for me?"

Wade answered "You don't have to tell me twice, but its going to have to cost you."

Chet asked "Will fifty grand will do, Mr. Nixon?"

Wade smiled "That'll do. So, who you want me to kill?" He draws a small knife at the end of the sentence.

Chet turn his face on Floyd, who had give him a paper and Chet give it to Wade. He said "These are the ones that I want you to kill."

Wade looked at the paper as he whistle. He said "Long kill list, but, with fifty grand and 100 grand once the real job is done, I'm willing to kill anyone for money."

Chet warned "Careful now. The Bible say that Greed is a sin, so does murder. Do they teach you that in prison?"

Wade said "No."

Marshall said "No."

Satan said "No."

Floyd said 'Don't believe in such nonsense."

Chet said in a low voice "I'm started to regard this. Ah well, if its broken, leave it broken, that's what my pappy had said."

Satan asked "So now what? You got corrupt officers and had people in suits killed, so what's next?"

Chet said "Simple. We call in a conference."

The next day, Councilman Chet Petersons was given a speech in front of City Hall, where reporters were taking cameras and the news crew were recording the whole thing. Chet begin his speech "Citizens of Elmore, since The City Watchers Program had taken the law in their hands and you all think that they're all heroes, including the police force. Well, I said that they're all public menaces. Since everyone won't do nothing to stop this act of crusade, I had authorize a new law. As of now, the police force are no longer part of the law enforcers."

Everyone was shocked by this. They mutter at each other in confusion. Chet continued "I had created a new program called TORTOISE. From now on, they will be the ears and eyes of Elmore. With this new program, we will make this city safe from crime, just like we all wanted. Except for one thing. Now with the TORTOISE program, the City Watchers Program are no longer protecting the streets. At day and night. They will protect this city non-stop. 24 hours a day."

One reporter asked "What about the members from City Hall? Won't they had anything to say of this?"

Chet answered "The members had all decided this. They had abandon the proposal of making The City Watchers Program part of the law enforcers. I had introduce this new program by the council about a few hours ago. It was unanimous. It was given to me by Almighty God himself last night. He said that it was part of His plan to make this city safe from criminals. From now on, things are going to change around this city and you can all thank your new heroes."

* * *

**Wow! So Chet had just declared that the police force are not protecting Elmore anymore, but now a new program called TORTOISE. What is this program and what do they looked like? Find out! Also, Happy New Year!**


	18. TORTOISE Program

**Hey guys. Nite Owl here. Here's the new chapter. Its kinda long, but this is going to change everthing.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: TORTOISE Program**

That day when Councilman Chet Petersons announced that the police force will no longer be the eyes and ears of Elmore, but instead a new program called TORTOISE had hit all over Elmore. The people at their homes, in restaurants, and heard it on the radio. The Watterson's family were seeing the news, except for Gumball. Gumball was at his room in his computer. He was looking at unsolved cases that he got from the police by hacking into their computer. It was easy for him. He got the information back at the tower and stored it into a pen drive. He kept him with him all the time in case he need to look at something. For the past couple of months, they had secretly solve about ten unsolved cases. Now they were about a lot to go. Gumball thought _Wow. There is a lot of files here that need to be solve. No wonder the police hadn't done this sort of often. _Then a message pops up from the monitor; it was from Jack. Gumball put on his headphone so that his family could not hear this. He modify it from his computer so that he can listen from the members of The City Watchers Program. He clicked on it and soon he hears Jack's voice from the computer to the headphone.

Gumball said to the microphone "Hey Jack. What's happening?"

Jack answered "_A lot is happening, Gumball. Get this. We just got word from the Councilman himself."_

Gumball said "That old turtle? What happen now? Did he said that he's going to help out the economy in his speech?"

Jack said "_No. He just disbanded the entire police force."_

Gumball's eyes widen by what Jack had said. He felt something like a chill from his back, but he couldn't believe it. There was no way that old turtle just suspended the entire police force. He said "You're joking, right? Right?"

Jack said _"Hey, I know a hot super model when I see one, but this isn't a hot super model. This is like a hot super mega urgent message. He just announced it right now."_

Jack wasn't lying; he was telling the truth. Gumball couldn't believe this. He thought that old turtle won't do anything for the good of this city, but now, he just did, and it wasn't good for the city.

Gumball said "Anything else?"

Jack added "_Yeah, he just introduce a program called TORTOISE."_

Gumball said "TORTOISE? What's that?"

"_I don't know yet, but he said that they're going to be the ones that are patrolling Elmore. They're going to be the ones doing our job. Also, he use us as a scapegoat."_

Gumball said "Wait what?"

"_Yeah! That senile old crook just used us as part of the problem in Elmore and for taking down of the entire police force."_

Gumball said in disbelief "I don't believe this. How's the team taking this?"

"_Not so good. Hey listen, I had to get ready for school. I'll talk to you later, man."_

Gumball said "All right, see you in school, Jack." He then took off his headphone and turn off the computer right before he got his pen drive out of the hard drive. He put it in his pocket and put his cane in his backpack before leaving the room. Gumball was wearing his City Watchers uniform underneath his regular clothes and the black mask inside his backpack. He goes downstairs and saw that his family were watching the news of Councilman Petersons on the t.v. Gumball think that they're eating their breakfast while watching the t.v.

Gumball thought _Great, now they're watching t.v. and eating breakfast at the same time? When will this stop?_

Gumball went into the kitchen and got himself an apple. He then ate the apple. Nicole saw her son in the kitchen. This was a chance for her to talk to Gumball since she didn't get to last night. She said "Morning Gumball."

Gumball stopped eating for a bit and repeat the words that her mother had said just now. _Did she just said "Morning" to me? _Thought Gumball. This was the first time her mother had spoken to him since she was still angry at him of his mischief. Last night he didn't know that his mother was talking to him because he spent almost the entire day of solving another unsolved crime. He used the "Picking litter at the park" as an excuse for getting out of the school and dinner, knowing that his family were still angry at him. Now, her mother is speaking to him for the first time and it wasn't an order of doing chores. Gumball turned around and said "Morning mom."

Nicole asked "How you sleep, dear?"

Gumball answered "Pretty good. Sleep like a kitten." He thought _Why did I say that?_

Both the mother and the son looked at each other for an awkward moment. Gumball was surprise that his mother was speaking to him for the first time in a couple of months.

Nicole said "You know, there still some cereal left, maybe you can eat all of it."

Gumball said "That's okay; I'll just eat an apple."

Gumball chew more on the apple. His mother was still looking at him. She smiled warmly at him. Gumball was somewhat freak out by that. _Why is she looking at me like that? _Gumball thought._ She's never this happy. _Gumball kept chewing on his apple.

Nicole than asked "So, how are you feeling, Gumball?"

Gumball stopped chewing and awkwardly answered "Fine."

"Are you feeling anything today? Sad? Upset? Angry? Depress?"

"No."

Gumball was feeling more than awkward than he is just now. Why was she asking him all of these questions? That's the part Gumball didn't get. After fishing his apple, Gumball throw away the remains of it in the trashcan. He said to his mom "Well, I must be going now."

Gumball was about to walked out of the kitchen, but his mother block his path. Nicole said "Gumball, we need to talk."

Gumball thought _And she's back. _Gumball said it out loud "Oh, boy, here we go." He sat down on a chair and waited for his punishment, but instead, his mother surprisingly said "You're not in trouble, Gumball. I just want to talk to you."

Gumball was surprise to hear this from his own mother's mouth. That was something that he didn't expect. Nicole sat down at a chair and faces her son.

Nicole begin "Listen Gumball, I know that things hasn't been the same for this family for the last couple of months. I said some things that I didn't mean to say, so did the rest of the family. But I want you to know that we were doing this because we love you. We want you to do the right thing when you're older. But sometimes when things get so tough in life and you don't know how to handle it, you can always come to us for help."

Gumball confusingly asked "What are you talking about, mom?"

Nicole answered "I know what's been going on with you. Darwin and Anais told me."

Gumball said "What, you mean the part about going out late for picking up litter?"

Nicole corrected "No, I mean the part about you being hurt after Penny broke up with you."

Gumball only said "Oh, that. That's okay, mom. I'm not hurt anymore; I already deal with it and move on."

Nicole said "I know, but it wouldn't hurt if you ask me that you were in pain."

Gumball said "I did, but I was afraid that you guys won't speak to me because you all were still angry at me. Beside, I took your advice and learn to deal with it like a young adult."

Nicole was surprise to learn that her son was still thinking that he's was still being hated by his family, but even more surprise that he had took her own advice. She happy about her son taking her advice, but was sad about her son still thinking that his own family is still hated.

Nicole smiled a bit "I'm glad that you took my advice, Gumball, but I had other ideas, you know. I could have help you to deal with the pain."

Gumball said "I know, but I didn't need to. Anyway, thanks for the advice, mom." He got up from his seat and went to the front door but was stopped by his mother again.

Nicole said "So, Darwin tells me that you had another one in your life."

Gumball turn around and said "Yep."

Nicole asked in a smug tone "Is she cute?"

Gumball blushed "Mom!"

Nicole giggled "I'm kidding, honey, but seriously, what's her name?"

"Her name is Lana, mom. I just met her when she transfer here at our school."

"When do I get to meet her?"

"In time, mom. Anyway, see you guys."

Nicole waved "Bye Gummypuss."

Richard waved "Bye son."

Gumball goes to the front door and close it just enough to hear her mother and father say their byes to their kids, including Gumball. Gumball was glad to know that his mother and father weren't not angry at him, but was embarrassed that his mom had said that nickname that he hates. He was surprise that she used that on him, but he hated it. Everytime her mother uses that nickname on him, Gumball always said "Don't call me Gummypuss, mom; you know how I hate it when you call me that." But her mom calls him anyway, because as she say it because it's cute. Gumball walked to the street, where he saw his siblings. He ran to them, but stopped when he thought _What's the point? They're still hate me. _Darwin and Anais stopped at the bus stop. As they waited for the bus, Darwin looked back and saw Gumball. He cried "Hey Gumball!"

Gumball heard the cried by his brother. He was surprise that he was still talking to him after that talk from yesterday. Gumball thought _First mom, then dad and now Darwin. What's next, Anais?_ He doubt that Anais will still talk to him after what happen. Darwin may had convince Anais to talk to him, but that was yesterday, by then, she was still angry at him. Gumball walked to the bus stop, where he greeted to his brother "Hey Darwin."

Darwin smiled at him, Gumball smiled a bit at him. He didn't bother greeted his sister because she was still angry at him. At first that was he thought.

Anais asked "Hey, are you going to greet me as well?"

Gumball was even more surprise than his entire family was talking to him after a couple of months. Well, almost. He thought his little sister is still angry at him, but she started talking to him. Gumball stood there as his sister waited for something to come out of him.

Anais asked "Are you just going to stand there or say something to me?"

Gumball then found the right words and said "Hey Anais."

Anais said as she closed her eyes "That's more like it and "hey" to you Gumball."

The three siblings waited for the bus to stop. That gives Gumball enough time in his thought about what just happen just now. About a couple of months ago, his whole family was angry at Gumball and his siblings won't speak to Gumball anymore. But now, his whole family are speaking to him. This was very odd to him. Did he just transport to another dimension like in _The Twilight Zone?_

A few seconds later, his sibling came back with more than just a greet. Darwin asked "So, how are things with you, Gumball?"

Gumball answered "Oh, you know. Same old, same old."

"How are you feeling now after Penny broke up with you?"

"I'm good, and how did you know that?"

Anais stepped in right before Darwin was about to answer "We were in the living room, you know and, speaking of which, what did mom say to you back at the house?"

Gumball answered "She said that even thought that she said that I should handle things like a young adult, she said that I should be there for her help in case I don't handle it like I do."

Anais asked "And did it work?"

"Yeah, but I told her that I can handle things by myself and I don't need her help."

Darwin said "You know, its okay that you can come to us when you're having trouble."

Anais agreed "Yeah, we're always there for you."

Gumball said "Thanks, but I can take care of this by myself. Beside, you both said that you don't want to be involved in this."

Both Darwin and Anais were surprise that Gumball could remember that he uses their own words against them. They always thought that Gumball couldn't remember anything from his life. He doesn't even know what 2 + 2 is. Hearing their own older brother using their words against them made them feel worse than they are now. Anais begin "Gumball, about what I said-"

Before she can finish, the bus had arrived and stopped. The bus door open up for them. Gumball and his siblings went inside the bus. Gumball thought that he was still be hated by everyone. They couldn't; Principal Brown just bring back the championship game. They couldn't still be angry at him. For the first time ever, Gumball was right. By the look of all of the faces of every students, they were not shooting glares at him. Darwin sit right next to his girlfriend and Anais to her sit. Gumball walked to find a seat. As he walked to fine one, the students were not giving him sharp glares at the cat. No remarks and no one blocking one seat with their backpack or pom-poms. Gumball overheard from the football players and some of the cheerleaders that the game went successful. This made him sigh in reviled, knowing that the school wasn't angry at him. Gumball was about to go to the back seat, but saw Tina was blocking the way. Seeing her glare reminded of Gumball of why he was hated in the first place. But if it wasn't for her and everyone being hated at him, Gumball never meet the City Watchers Program in the first place. Also, he never meet Lana. Not wanting to cause anymore trouble or ruin this perfect day, Gumball sit right next to Carrie. He didn't bother asking Carrie permission first because she was listening to her iPhone with her headphones on in full volume.

Even thought that Gumball was not the black sheep in the school anymore, he resume back to his boring normal day. What different about it was that the students wasn't giving him sharp glares or the paper balls with the hurtful messages on it. Gumball thought _This day is turning out more great as I hope. _As they were listening of Miss Simian's boring lesson, the intercom was heard throughout the whole classroom.

"Attention students of Elmore Junior High, this is Principal Brown speaking."

The whole student turn their attention to the intercom, including Miss Simian, who had heart shapes in her wrinkled eyes once she had heard her boyfriend talking.

"I had an announcement to make." He continued. "I just got a letter from the Councilman himself from City Hall, Chet Petersons. It say that because of the new TORTOISE Program that he had just mention in the morning, he's advise that for the safety of the students, every public schools need to have this program. So, as of now, the TORTOISE Program will be upgraded into the school computer before lunch had started. That is all." With that said, the Principal turn off the microphone with a click.

The rest of the students went back listening to the lesson, except for three students. Gumball, Jack and Lana. Possibly Professor Webster. Gumball thought back of what Jack had said about a program that was going to replace the entire police force. First it was at the city, now it was at the school. By the time class had ended, lunch came in. The student walked to the lunchroom, got their tray and sit at their table. Gumball was also getting his tray and walked to the same table. He got distracted when he saw something that didn't seem familiar to him. At the corner of a wall, Gumball spotted something from it. He didn't know what it is; so he leans in and saw a camera. Not only that, Gumball saw that every corner of every wall had a camera. Gumball thought _Since when did we had cameras in here?_

Gumball shake it off and went to the table that Jack and Lana were sitting. He said "Hey guys, have you notice that there's cameras in this room? When did we had cameras? Come to think of it, when did we afford to get cameras?"

Jack said "Those are not from the school, Gumball; its part of the program that damn Councilman had thought off."

Lana said to him "Shh! What are you trying to do, get us in trouble?"

Jack said "Sorry, but its true."

Lana said "You can't bad mouth the Councilman like that. Those cameras can see and _hear _everyone."

Gumball said "Really?"

Lana whispered "I manage to take one while I was walking to school and they were still putting up the cameras in every streets."

"So what you found out?"

"I learn that this thing can detect any heat signature motion and can overhear people."

Jack said "Man, talk about an invasion of privacy."

Then their conversation was interrupted when they heard the sound of a struggle outside the hall. Jack said while hearing it "What the hell was that?"

The noise grew louder and louder as it was coming to the lunchroom door. The rest of the students got up when they heard it. It was more than a struggle; it was like a scream. Then the door burst wide open and the students saw Jamie, screaming. But she wasn't alone. Right beside her, there were two people as they were putting Jamie on the floor. They looked like police officers, except their suits and methods were different. Both of them were wearing white colored body armor. They had everything the police had worn in case of a riot. They both had shoulder pads, a helmet, class A body armor on the chest, and boots. All of them were white. There was one detail that wasn't part of law enforcers armor; there was a large white turtle shell on both of their backs. The troopers both got Jamie on the floor, while one of them were putting handcuffs on her hands.

Then Principal Brown and Miss Simian came in to the door and the furry slug asked "What's going on here?!"

Both of the troopers each got Jamie by the hands. One stated "Sir, we just apprehended this female at 4.6 minutes ago."

The other trooper said "She was caught smoking marijuana at the back of the school parking lot."

Jamie yelled as she was struggling to get out "You jackasses don't got proof!"

One trooper said "Oh, yeah?" He then took something out of Jamie's pocket and show the pot in a plastic bag to both the principal and the teacher. Jamie yelled "Hey, you can't do that!"

Miss Simian shouted "Silence!"

The trooper that was holding the pot said "What are your orders, sir?"

Principal Brown ordered "Put her in detention for the entire day."

Jamie yelled "What?! You can't do this to me!"

The two troopers then escorted Jamie out of the lunchroom. Her feets were being dragged on the floor. Jamie kept yelling "You can't do this to me! I have a right! Where are my rights?! You're suppose to say my rights! What kind of police officers you both are?!" Her scream was now gone when the lunchroom door close shut. The rest of the students were left there in shock of what just happened now.

Principal Brown turned to his students "All right, there's nothing to see here. Please return back to your lifes or I'll call them back here for you all."

The rest of the students quickly went back to their table and eat their meal. Gumball, Jack and Lana weren't the ones eating. They were in disbelief of what just happened now.

Gumball said "Who were those guys?"

Lana said "Probably the new law enforcers Petersons had mention in his speech. They're call TORTOISE Troopers."

Jack said "Man, I can't believe that they will do that to someone without giving their Miranda Rights. With them as the new officers, people are going to had a hard time dealing with their lives."

Gumball added "And he blame us. Speaking of which, how did Principal Brown afford all this?"

Jack said "I don't know; somethings not right."

Gumball said "This is going to hard for us for doing you know." He can't risk of saying "City Watchers Program" because of the cameras and the troopers.

Lana and Jack both agreed "Yeah."

Gumball asked "So now what?"

Jack answered "Don't worry, Alex will find a way. He _always _does."

Gumball resume back to his day. Even though he tried to, he can't shake off of what just happen back at the cafeteria. He wasn't the only one thinking of it; the whole school was there and are now thinking about it. After the day, everyone went back home. Gumball meet up with Jack and Lana, who text him earlier that they had another mission to do. Even though the city was put in under the TORTOISE Program, the City Watchers Program still have a job to do. The three of them were walking away from school, when they were stopped by Gumball's siblings.

Darwin asked "Hey Gumball, where're you going?"

Gumball lied "I'm just going to hang out with Jack and Lana for a bit."

"Okay, just be back here before mom gets home. She hates it when you're home late."

"Alright, see you guys at home."

The three of them walked away from them. Darwin and Anais both went into the bus and the bus drives away. They both sit at the same seat.

Anais said "Hey Darwin, did Gumball seem alright to us?"

Darwin asked "What do you mean, Anais?"

Anais explained "I saw something in his face. I didn't what it was, but I'm pretty sure that's the face of where Gumball was about to do something."

"You're exaggerating, sis."

"I'm not, I see that face and that's the face of what he is going to do."

"Come on, Anais. We know that Gumball always does this stuff like everyday, but he learned his lesson. Beside, he's not going to do anything stupid."

Later that night, the members from The City Watchers Program were driving on their white van.

Gumball, who was in his black uniform, asked "So what's the mission, Alex? Another unsolved case?"

Alex answered while driving "Nah. Its just some weapons smuggling as usual. We just got the info from the scanners."

Professor Webster said "I still can't believe that bastard tortoise just made this city like he's control."

Alex said "Don't worry, I check the throughout the whole city, this street is the only place that hasn't got any cameras or troopers. Lucky this is the place we're going to bust."

The white van stop at the back of a building. The members got out of their van and secretly enter the building. The members kept walking secretly until Alex ordered them "Okay, stop. The members stopped walking and all of them saw that they were about ten people putting weapons in a crate.

Alex said to his members "All right, first we need to distract them to get them away from the weapons. Here's the plan-"

Right before he tells them about the plan, a group of people burst into the door, alarming the smugglers and the members. Most of the members know these people; it was an army of TORTOISE Troopers.

One of them yelled "Freeze!"

The smugglers tried to ran away from them, but it wasn't enough. The troopers had apprehended most of them with brute force. They used baton and stun guns on them. Soon all of them put handcuff on all of them. The TORTOISE Troopers faced with all of the handcuffed smugglers.

One trooper said "By order of Councilman Chet Petersons himself, you are all under arrest for smuggling weapons outside of the city."

Shannon whispered "How did they know about this?"

Arnold said to her "Shhh!"

One smuggler shouted "What gives, man?! You can't burst into a building and arrest us like that! Where's our rights?!"

One trooper then smack him on the head with his baton and yelled "Silence criminal!" Another trooper press his fingers on his helmet and said "What do you want us to do with them, sir?"

"_What is necessary, no prisoners."_

The troopers took his fingers off his helmet and ordered his men "You heard him, boys. No Prisoners."

One smuggler asked "Wait, what does he meant "No Prisoners?"

All of the TORTOISE Troopers draw their pistols and pointed on all of the smuggler's head. The members from The City Watchers Program looked in shock. One trooper said "No Prisoners." Then every gun went off from every troopers and all of the smugglers fall down dead on the floor, with their heads were releasing redness. Lana scream in a low voice "Oh, my God!" Gumball put her hand on her mouth.

Alex said to his members "We need to get out of here!"

The rest of the members sincerely walked away from the scene, not wanting to see what happens next. As the TORTOISE Troopers were about to leave the room, one trooper said in alarm "Wait, I'm detecting a pheromone level of fifty percent. Subject is male and panda. Location is here with six life forms." He pointing at a shelve, which they were hiding. The troopers then walked to the shelve until it was knock over at them and the members of The City Watcher Program run to the door. The troopers follow them while most of them were getting up. Alex and his members started the white van and drive away right before the troopers got a chance. The van drive to the street as they're getting away from them. The rest of the troopers saw it and one said "Subject is getting away. Prepare to fire a warning shot." He took out a rifle from his back and pointed at the van at close range. He then fire at it. The van was still driving. Alex said while driving "That was close."

Then the bullet had hit a tire and the van spiral out of control and crashes into a building. The trooper that fired the van said "Subject is shot. Location is at a garage. White van is burning up. Preparing to detonate in less than a minute." The troopers then move out of the crash.

The members of the City Watchers Program got out of the burning white van. They had minor injuries. Gumball felt a headache as he had his hand on his head. He took off his hand off his head and saw blood. Alex said "We need to get out of here now!"

The members got out of the building by going to the backdoor. They move out into the woods as far away as they can. The TORTOISE Troopers move to the burning building when…

BOOM!

The van was exploded, along with the building sky high. The troopers stood there in front of the wreckage. One trooper said from his helmet "Van destroyed, along with building. Subject is presumed dead."

The members of The City Watchers Program traveled far away from the explosion. Then they stopped.

Jack declared "That was close!"

Professor Webster said "No kidding!"

Arnold said "We can't keep doing this! We can't keep up, not as long they're running the streets!"

Gumball asked "Then what do we do?"

Alex said "I'm afraid Arnold is right. As long as they're on the streets, we won't survive another night dealing with them."

Jack asked "So what now?"

Alex answered "As of now, the City Watchers Program must remain incognito forever from them. No more night patrols. We had to be careful for now on."

Gumball said "So that's it? We're done?"

Jack said to him "We had no choice, Gumball."

Alex said to his team "Team, dismissed." With those words by their leader, the members went their separate ways. As they were gone, Gumball took off his costume and put it from his backpack. He took out his regular clothes and put it on. He then walked out of the wood and into the city. He made it back from his home. Gumball open the door and, as soon as he got in, he was soon being face by his mother.

Nicole yelled "Gumball Watterson, where had you been?" She was angry at first, but stop when she saw blood coming out of the left side of Gumball's head. She gasped "Oh, my God. Gumball, what happened to you?"

Soon Richard, Darwin and Anais saw what was happening and went to Gumball's aide. Darwin gasped "Dude, what happened to your head?!"

Anais asked "Did Tina did this to you?"

Nicole said as her anger was boiling up "Oh, I don't believe this! First they suspended her for a week and now this?! I going to give her a piece of my mine!"

Gumball stopped her and said "Mom, it wasn't Tina's fault."

"Then what happened?"

"I was with Jack and Lana at the arcade and we stay there till eight, but it was already eight. So I ran as I could until I tripped on a rock and head my head." He pointed the bloody wound to his family. He then declared "I going upstairs and treat my wound in the bathroom."

Nicole said as Gumball was walking upstairs to the bathroom "I'll meet you up there for a bit, sweetheart."

Gumball locked himself in the bathroom and show his reflection in the mirror of his bloody wound. He sighed as he sit in the toilet seat. He open his backpack and took out his mask. He looked at it and think about what they were doing. Was it worth it? Was it worth it of putting himself in danger for the good of this city? As he looked at it, he notice that there was missing piece on top of it.

Meanwhile, in the smoking remains of a building, a small piece was pick up by a white TORTOISE Trooper next to a burning van. As he was looking at it, he said to his helmet "Sir, I found something on the ground near the burning van. Its a piece of the mask they were wearing."

"_Maybe you can know who they are and what are we dealing with."_

The trooper said "I'm already on it, sir." With his helmet, he scan the piece with his detection motion detector. From inside the helmet, he was getting about the residents here at Elmore, then he found one. "Sir, I found out the person who was wearing this mask. I'm sending you the result."

At the mansion of Chet Petersons, in the eighth floor, the tortoise was seeing the identity of the person who was wearing the mask. His eyes were widen of who it who. From his row of television, the identity of the mask was Gumball Watterson.

* * *

**Wow! Okay, now you guys learn of what the TORTOISE Program is. You had seen them in school, and now on the street. Also, they know that one of the members is Gumball Watterson. What plans has the tortoise have for the young blue cat? Find out! Nite Owl out.**


	19. Busted

**Hey guys. Sorry I took so long to make this, but I finally did it. You guys are going to love this. This will leave you in shock.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Busted**

In the mansion of Councilman Chet Petersons, the aging tortoise was in the eighth floor with his two bodyguards and the four criminals. Right in front of his eyes, there stood a large row of televisions. Each of them were from different streets of Elmore that the cameras were showing. Then he just got a call from one of the TORTOISE Troopers from one of the television.

"_Sir, I found something on the ground near the burning van. Its a piece of the mask they were wearing."_

The aging tortoise grab the microphone from his table and spoke on it "Maybe you can know who they are and what are we dealing with."

So he waited for a few second until he call back "_Sir, I found out the person who was wearing this mask. I'm sending you the result."_

The trooper sent in the result to the mansion. Once it was done, the tortoise's eyes grew wide when he discover who it was. The people right behind him were seeing this also. The screen on the rows of television turn into one giant screen when the result were sent. Upon the screen, the identity of the mask is Gumball Watterson.

Wade said "So all this time we been dealing with one cat?"

Chet corrected him "It's not just one cat, Mr. Nixon. There were seven people, and we just found only one."

Marshall asked "So our target is just a cat? You got to be joking."

Chet said "It's not a joke, Mr. Lawton. That's what it say in the screen."

Satan asked "You let all four of us out of prison so we can take down one cat?"

Chet said in annoyance "Why do I even bother with these people I'll never know."

Bob asked "So, now you know the identity of one member, how are you going to figure out the rest of the members?"

Chet said "Patient, Bob, Patient. With this information, we can learn what we know about him." He grab his microphone and said "Trooper, bring the file of one Gumball Watterson."

The trooper said in the microphone "_Yes, sir."_

The screen begin to upload the file of Gumball Watterson. After a few seconds, the file turn up in a flash. Everything was there. His life, his family, his status, everything.

Chet got the mouse and looked up his family file, which pops the members of the Watterson's family. He said while looking at each member "Such nice family this boy had." He then look more of the file and found the things he had done around this city, mostly by his family. "My, my, how can one family do all of this in here?" He check on his statue, which appear right in front of his eyes. "It say here that he's only twelve years old and goes to Elmore Junior High."

Satan said "Say, isn't that the name of the school that when you introduces the program to the principal and his girlfriend?"

Chet answered "Why, yes, I did, Mr. Satan. Its a good thing that I give them the program free if they join me as part of the program."

Justin point out "Not to mention you got about fifteen people on your side."

Chet smiled "Lucky for that principal, he was able to give me access of all of the students files in all of the school's computers." Bob grab the keyboard from the desk and set it onto the tortoise's lap. Chet begin to type on it and soon he was in the school files. The computer automatically went to Gumball's school file.

Chet said "Well, let see here. Over a hundred detentions over the years. Not to mention poor performance in school, not to mention his grades." As he begin to scroll on his records, he found out that he's beginning to get less detentions and more performances in school. "Sound like this lad has turn over a new leaf." He then found something that made him stopped scrolling. "Well, hello, what have we here?" Chet saw one of Gumball's class on his schedule; it read Inventions class. He press it and saw that he has an A on it. "My, my it seems that this boy here is a whiz of inventing. It said here that he made a lot of things in here, except that he tried to make one device that defines gravity, so he received a B since it only work half the capacity."

Floyd said "A device that defines gravity? That's absurd!"

Wade said to him "Sounds like this kid is better than you, doc."

Floyd shouted "Oh, shut it!"

Marshall then said "Say, sir, isn't that what the news say about that? I remember reading one about one of the guys that say that one of the members from The City Watchers had a similar device just like that."

The tortoise then just heard the words right out of the burned falcon's mouth. The falcon continue "So, you think that there's a possibility that he could had made the weapons for them?"

Chet then hands Floyd the keyboard, and he started typing on it. After a few minutes, he was now at Gumball's Elmore Plus Account. He sees the messages on Gumball's history. He sees about a hundred messages sent and receive by The City Watchers Program. Chet said "It said that he's been chatting with them for the past months. Lets see if we can know who they are." Floyd continue to type more on the keyboard and soon he was blocked by a firewall.

Floyd scoffed "Honesty, when do people learn that firewalls can't stop me?"

Floyd type more than ever and soon the firewall had collapses. He continue to type more and stopped. Chet said to him "Well?"

Floyd said "This is all I could do, sir" He step aside as Chet rolled at bit to get a look. Upon the screen, there was now the rest of the members of The City Watchers Program. Chet smiled at the lemur professor "Very good, professor. You had done well."

Wade asked "Now you got the identity on all of them. Should we kill them now?"

The four criminals muttered by what the assassin had said. They had been waited a long time to kill, especially to kill The City Watchers Program. But then Chet said "Not yet."

The criminals shouted in union "What?!"

Satan yelled "But we been waited for a long time to break some bones!"

Marshall added "Or burned them!"

Wade added "Or cut their throats off!"

Floyd added "Again, don't have a weapon, but I want to kill them also!"

Chet said "And you will, but for now, you must wait."

Satan leans on him and yelled "We been in jail for a long time! We feel the need to kill! If you told us to wait, we waited as our anger build up with rage! You telling us to wait for more is driving is to kill out of control!"

Chet said "Son, I watch that anger if I were you. The Bible say that Wrath is a sin."

Satan spat "Who cares about one little book say?! It means nothing! Did you heard me, old man?! NOTHING!" Bob and Justin quickly draw their guns on the red tiger; Wade and Marshall draw their weapons on each bodyguards. Chet and the large hulking red tiger were having a stare down. Satan was giving him a death stare, the tortoise wasn't afraid of it.

Chet said in a low voice "You want to kill me? Go ahead, if it makes you feel better. Threatened me, bully me, antagonize me. You think you can do whether you want just because you have a strength of a lion, not to mention legs? You think you're the big guy around here just because you still have your legs? My legs lost its feeling when I started this job fifteen years ago. You have no idea what its like to be judge by other people when you're in a wheelchair. And if you think you're going to threaten me like that and judge the lord like that? You're wrong. I'm the boss around here and I release you and your buddies here from prison. If you don't like that, I send you and your friends back in prison and cast you all down with the sodomites. So get a grip on yourself!"

Satan looked at him for a long time. The guns were still pointed on his head. The assassin and the pyromaniacs expert were pointing their weapons on the bodyguards. The professor stood there as he looked at this. Satan said "I will break your arms when this is over."

Chet smiled "Not if I kill you first."

Satan left out a chuckle, then a huge laugh as it echo the room. The two bodyguards were still pointing their guns on him as he move his head. They were confused of why was he laughing. Satan said to the aging tortoise "You think you're still the boss here? Let me show you what _real _bosses do around here." He turned to Bob on the left and quickly got his gun and his arm. Justin pointed his gun at him in alarm. Satan then forces the mole's trigger hand on the pistol, which fired on Justin's arm three times. Marshall unleashed his flamethrower on Justin, which cover his entire body in flame. As he scream in agony, Satan let go of Bob's arm and Bob punch him in the face, but it break his hand when it contact his face. Bob covers his hand, and that's when Wade swing his sword onto his leg, which cuts it right off. Bob was on the ground and the sword went through his body, as he scream.

The lemur professor said "Oh, that's gotta sting."

Wade took the sword right out of the mole's body; Marshall keep on burning Justin alive. He kept screaming. Chet wasn't feeling shock or anger by the loss of his bodyguards. Satan said to him "_That's_ what real bosses do. You get my _point_? Feeling _warm _about it?"

Chet looked at Bob, who was still on his knees and covers his bloody wound with both of his hands. Then he looked at Justin, who was still screaming and burning alive. He looked back at the red tiger. He said "Very well, you convince me, once again, but you didn't have to let them kill my boys here."

Satan said "Just trying to make a point here. So, do we have a deal here?"

Chet answered "Its a deal. Now if you excuse me, I have two funerals to plan." He rolled away from the red tiger. He passes the smoking remains of one of his black suited mole. He called out "Professor, I shall need some assistance."

Floyd then ran past the red tiger and the smoking remains of a body and rushed to the handicap tortoise. Both of them walked out the door.

Wade looked at the dying Bob, who was bleeding very fast from his wound and said "What do we do about that guy over there?"

Marshall said while holding his flamethrower "Should I put out of his misery with a burn?"

Satan said "No, let me finish this." He grab the neck of the dying mole with his arm around it and quickly break it.

Outside the room, the tortoise and the lemur were walking down the hallway in a clear night.

Chet said "Professor, I have a task for you."

Floyd asked "What is it that you want for me?"

Chet answered "Something that'll teach this young fellow some manners and respect for the lord."

The next day, in the Watterson's house, the family members were enjoying their breakfast at the table. Nicole soon notice that his son had not joined in.

Nicole asked "Where's Gumball?"

Darwin answered "He's still up in his room."

Nicole said "You know, I been thinking that maybe I'll let Gumball stay here for just this day."

Anais asked "How come?"

Nicole answered "After what happened last night." She was talking about the wound on Gumball's head. He came home last night with the bloody wound.

Richard said "But Nicole, it was just a little wound. Its nothing that serious."

Nicole said "I know, but what if that one of these days that Gumball is going to get more than a wound? What if he gets a broken leg, broken arm, or something and I wasn't there to help him."

Richard said "You heard what Gumball said; he can take care of himself."

In the Watterson's siblings room, Gumball was looking at himself in the mirror. The wound at his head that he got last night. It was stitch last night by his mother when he came home after he and the rest of The City Watchers Program were attack by the TORTOISE Troopers during an operation. He remember the words that Alex had said yesterday that they should be incognito for good. With this program around the city, he should be on his toes and watching his back. He grab his backpack and went downstairs to meet up with his siblings, who was at the door.

He called out "Okay, guys. Let's go."

Gumball and his siblings walked out the door, while his mother goes to her car for work. She sees Gumball. She was worried for her son safety. She recalled last night about he came home with a bloody wound. She goes to the bathroom with Gumball and treated his wound before closing it. Nicole got into her car and drives away to work. Unknown to them, a TORTOISE Trooper was in the bushes and spying on them.

He said to his helmet "Sir, the mother had left the house, the father is at home."

"_And the boy?"_

"He's with his siblings on their way to school."

"_Alert the rest of the troopers."_

At Elmore Junior High, the students were in their classes while listening to Miss Simian's boring lesson. Outside of the school, a SWAT van came up to the front of the school. Only it wasn't a SWAT van; it was TORTOISE van. It was kinda like a SWAT van, except it was call a TORTOISE van and the whole detail of it was all white. Children were getting bored by the lesson. Soon they heard the sound of hard footsteps coming in closer and closer. The noise was coming to them, then the door burst wide open, alarming everyone. Two TORTOISE Troopers came into the door.

Miss Simian asked "Can I helped you, gentlemen?"

One trooper said "We are looking for Gumball Watterson."

The entire room, including the teacher, quickly looked at the young blue cat. Gumball was seeing the two troopers coming at him. He asked "Uh, what's going on here?"

The trooper stated "Gumball Watterson, we have a warrant for your arrest. You are under arrest for vigilantism."

The entire room felt confuse of what he was saying to Gumball. Miss Simian asked "What's the meaning of this?"

The other trooper faces her and said "Ma'am, we have discover that this person, Gumball Watterson, has been one of the members of The City Watchers Program."

The entire students had their mouths wide open and looked at each other as they muttered. Gumball quickly lied "This is gotta be a mistake."

The trooper said "No need. We found a piece of your mask at the scene of the explosion last night where you and your buddies were doing your night patrol. We scan it and found out who you are."

The other trooper added "Not to mention, we hacked into your Elmore Plus Account and found you chatting with them for the past months. Speaking of which…" He turned to Jack and Lana. "Jack Matthews and Lana Delacroix, you're also in on this as well."

Jack and Lana looked at each other in shock. Gumball was shock as well as they are. Then three more troopers came into the door and each of them grab Jack, Lana and Gumball. All of them walked out the door, until Darwin shouted "Wait! Where you talking my brother?!"

The trooper looked at him and said "That's classified. I'm under orders by the Councilman himself. This is what happen when someone take the law in their hands." He turned to the students "You all have a nice day now." He then left with his troops, while everyone got up and saw this.

The troopers were escorting Jack, Lana and Gumball down the hallway. All the three kids thought "This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening." They probably think that Professor Webster might be arrested as well. Its only a matter of time before they found Alex, Arnold and Shannon. They need something sort of way to get them out of here. Then…

WHAK!

One trooper falls down on the floor, then the another one as well. Four troopers and the kids saw Professor Webster with his rifle. He quickly swing one at another one; one trooper took out his baton and battles him with his rifle The two troopers took out their baton and enter the fight. It was the panther against three troopers. One charges at him with his baton, but Paul block it and punch him in the helmet. He kick one in the stomach and swing the last one with his rifle.

Jack said to him "Thanks, Paul!"

Professor Webster said "You can thank me later, but right now, we need to get the hell out of here!"

Gumball declared "You don't had to tell us twice!"

Soon the four of them quickly ran down the hall from them. One trooper got up, with his helmet broken, said to it "All units, we have four fugitives resisting arrest! I repeat, four members from The City Watchers Program are heading out at the back! Blocked their path!"

The four members were running for their lives and found themselves the back of the building as they left the school. Lana said "We need a car! We can't outrun them!"

Then a TORTOISE van was going at their direction, and Professor Webster had an idea. He said "You want a car? No Problem!" He launches his rifle onto the windshield of the van and landed in the chest armor of a trooper. The van came in an immediate stop. "Wish granted!"

The four members went to the van, Professor Webster open the driver's seat and the driver who had the rifle on his chest armor collapses on the ground. He took it out from it and said "My weapon!" He went inside and quickly took out the other trooper and send him on the ground. Gumball, Jack and Lana went inside the back seat of the van. The professor started the van and drives away from the scene. There was three TORTOISE vans following them in a flash.

The four members were getting away at a TORTOISE van. Jack said "Oh, man! Oh, man, that was intense!"

Professor Webster asked while driving "Man, how did they know about us?!"

Gumball then remember back at the classroom of why he was the first one to be arrested. One of the trooper said that they know about them by a piece of mask that they had found at the scene of an explosion. The explosion that happened last night. A piece of his mask was missing after the crash. The crash of the van that they cause.

Gumball answered "They must have found a piece of my mask from last night from the explosion!"

Jack said "So we're screw!"

Lana said "We got to warn the others!"

Professor Webster said "That's going to be a problem of that, Lana."

"Why?"

"This." He turn on the radio, then the news came up.

"_We're interrupted this program for this brief bulletin. Be on a look out for the members of The City Watchers Program. Just a while ago, four of the members has been identified as Jack Matthews, Lana Delacroix, Paul Webster and Gumball Watterson. The other three are to remain anonymous, but TORTOISE Troopers are on their way to apprehend the heroes and bring them to justice. Four of them members escape after being taken to custody from the school. They attack five troopers plus two from the back of the school. One said that they were heading down downtown in a TORTOISE van. Every TORTOISE troopers are now headed for their direction. Citizens are to advise that if they spotted them, please report to troopers."_

Soon the news had hit the entire city. The students already know what happened since they were the first one to see them taken three of the students to jail. Richard was enjoying his shows when he came upon the news and learning that his son is one of the members. At the Rainbow Company, the workers were seeing this on the television and just learn who the heroes are, including the part about Gumball. Nicole saw this in shock and quickly drive away from her car.

The four members were in the expressway, then they heard something from the back. It was coming closer and closer. Professor Webster check on his rear view mirror and saw three TORTOISE vans headed their way. He said "We got company!"

One of the troopers from one of the van said "I seen them. Remember what the boss said. We want them alive. Do you repeat? Alive."

The three van move in closer on it. Professor Webster said to the kids "Hang on!" before punching the gas pedal. The van move forward like a flash and started to move to the left and the right because of all the cars.

One trooper said "They're moving fast. Subjects are going fifty miles an hour. We're going in." One of the van moves forward on them and get around all of the cars. Gumball goes to the front seat and saw one from the rear view mirror.

He said to the professor "Paul, I seen one on our tail."

Professor Webster then tried to shake it off, but couldn't. The van knows where it was leading, to the left or the right. The van then bumps on it a few times. He declared "Oh, hell no!" He steer the wheel to the other side of the road, so did the van from his back. Soon there were cars moving in on them in a flash.

Gumball shouted "Dude, what the hell are you doing?!"

Professor Webster smiled "Trust me! I know what I'm doing!"

The cars moved around on the passing van, then a truck was heading right in front of them.

Gumball said "Uh, Paul, there's a truck coming in on us."

"I know!"

The truck was coming in more and more by the minute. Lana and Jack saw this and were stated to freak out.

Lana yelled "Paul, you can turn around now!"

Paul wasn't listening to her; he was still driving in the same spot. The truck was almost there.

Jack yelled "Dude, you're going to kill us!" The three members scream as the truck was coming it on them. Then Paul steer the wheel onto the other side of the road. The truck quickly turn his wheel around in shock, making his truck on the other side of the road. The cars from both roads collided with the truck, so did the TORTOISE vans, trapping them.

The three members were still in shock as they thought that this was the end for them. Jack said to Paul "Don't ever do that again."

Paul smiled "Ah, stop your whining. We live, didn't we?"

One of the troopers got out of the van and said to his helmet "We lost them, sir. I repeat, we lost them."

"_They won't get away from this for now."_

In the skies above Elmore, a helicopter with the same interior design saw the van on the streets. One said "Sir, I found them."

"_Take them down!"_

"Right away. sir." The helicopter then went down. They saw the van driving. The four members didn't even notice the helicopter from above them. One took out a missile launcher as he open the door.

Paul asked "Are they still following us?"

Jack open the door a bit and peek with his eye to see if they were still following them. There was no one. Jack turned to him and said "All clear! I think we lost them."

The trooper pointed his missile onto the van and the voice from his helmet said _"Smoke them."_

He then launches his missile onto the van and the van exploded from the back. It was out of control. Paul was holding the wheel as it was trying to get it in control. The car got hit by a car, which made it fly into the air and crashes into the downtown area of Elmore. It continue getting crash until it was stopped at a street lamp. The trooper said to his helmet "We got them."

From the smoking remains of the van, Paul got out of the van first and landed from his back. He groan at his injuries. Gumball got out of the van second, so did Jack and Lana. Paul asked everyone "Is everyone okay?"

Gumball answered "Yeah, we're okay."

They heard the sound of the TORTOISE Troopers coming in their way. Gumball said to the three of them "Come on. Let's go!" They go into an alley and ran as they could, despite their injuries. They ran as the troopers got out of their vans and chase after them. They stopped at an dead end of a garage of an abandoned store. Jack yelled "Oh, man, a dead end! What do we do?!"

Then the garage door opened up, revealing three familiar faces. Alex and the white wolf couple. Alex said to them "Come on, move your asses!"

The four members quickly went to door, then they heard a sharp yelp. Gumball turned around and saw Lana on the ground, with both of her hands of her knee. Gumball rushes to her aid and asked "What's wrong, Lana?"

Lana winced "My knee! I think its broken!"

They heard the sound of the troopers coming in closer and closer. Jack said to Gumball and Lana "Come on, guys! Let's go!"

Lana said to Gumball "Leave me here! Go on and save yourself, Gumball!"

Gumball, without hesitation, carry Lana with two of his hands to the door. Gumball heard that they were almost there. He said to them "Close the door!"

Alex said "What?!"

"Close the door, I said!"

Jack said "Gumball, there's still time, you can make it!"

Gumball then grab the door and close it shut. The members kept screaming for Gumball, saying "Don't do it! Don't do it, man! Gumball, no!"

Gumball saw flashlights from the mist of the alley. He gulped and yelled "Hey, losers! Over here! Its just me! There's no one here! Just me!" He walked with his arms up to the mist.

Outside of the alley, bystanders were seeing the TORTOISE vans and the destruction of one. The Watterson family arrived at the scene in their car. Nicole went home first to get Richard, then to Darwin and Anais, and drive to downtown to get Gumball. They all got out of their car and heard one yelled "Hey, they arrested one!" The bystanders wanted to get a good look of who it is. They got their cameras out for the identity of one of the members. The Watterson family were trying to see who they arrested. And they got their answer. The troopers came out of the mist, with only one in their custody. The bystanders took pictures to see who it is and stopped when they got their answer. Gumball Watterson. The family saw who it was and were in shock.

Nicole yelled "That's my son! Why are you arresting my son?!"

She wanted to help her son, but one trooper blocked her path while saying "Ma'am, this is a matter of TORTOISE business."

"But that's my son!"

"Ma'ma, I going to had to ask you and your family to stay back."

Some of the troopers blocked the family's path as they were screaming at Gumball. They tried calling for him, but he didn't listen. Gumball was escorted at the back seat of one of the van, and as soon as it close up, the van drive away from this scene.

* * *

**Wow! Okay Gumball has been arrested by the troopers, and his secret as a member of The City Watchers Program has been expose by everyone. Also, his whole family saw him arrested. How will they take it? Find out tomorrow! Nite Owl out.**


	20. Betrayal

**Hey guys. Sorry i didn't get a chance to make this. I know that most of you are back at school, except for me, I still have a week off from Collage. So here it is. I think you guys are going to like it. Also I was going to post this yesterday, but there was something wrong with the server.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Betrayal**

A few hours ago, Gumball Watterson and the members of The City Watchers Program has been chased by the TORTOISE Troopers after they found out who they are. After getting away from the troopers, Gumball manage to give himself up for the team and was arrest by the troopers. The family went to downtown after finding out that the troopers were chasing Gumball. However, they had arrived too late. They saw him turning himself in and putting him in the back of a van, where he will be taken to prison. Instead of being in prison, they put him in Elmore Juvenile Detention Center. Gumball was in his cell, alone. His clothes was removed by the troopers and was now wearing an orange jumpsuit like all the other delinquents. Inside his cell, there was only three things in here. An old bed with an gross and worn out mattress, a metal toilet with no ring on it and an metal sink with a crooked mirror. Gumball stared at the toilet and sees the smell of it. It smell like it hasn't been clean in a long time. He sat in his bed and rethink about the events that just happened now. His secret has been expose, so were the other members. He wonders where they are and hoping that they're okay, so was Lana. He remember how he had given up for the good of the team so they wouldn't be caught like them. He almost heard the people taking pictures with their cameras. He can still sees the flashes in his eyes, then the flashing stopped when they found out who it was. Not only that, his family know who he was. Soon his door cell was open with a buzz. Gumball looked up and saw a guard standing right in front of him.

He said "Watterson, your family is here to see you."

Gumball got up, goes out of his cell and walked to the viewing cell while the guard was walking right behind him. Gumball sees the faces of ever delinquents he passes in each cell. They all had menacing faces and threatening looks at the young blue cat. Gumball wasn't scare, except for that one guy he passes who rips a pillow in half with his bare hands pretending to be him. He can heard the mutters of the delinquents while they looked at him. Finally he was at the viewing cell and saw his family right there.

The guard said right behind him "You got five minutes, Watterson. Make it worth your while."

The young blue cat walked to the roll of where he can see his family. The Watterson's family looked at him as he was seeing down. They were looking at each other in a clear window. He grab the phone and Nicole was grabbing the phone also. He said on the phone "Hey, guys."

Nicole said in a worried tone on the phone "Oh, my poor baby, are you all right? Did they hurt you? Did they force you? Did you drop the soap?

Richard grab the phone from her and asked "How's the food there, Gumball? Is it good?" Nicole yank the phone out of Richard's hands.

Gumball said "Mom, relax. I had only been here for about three hours."

Nicole said "Good, cause now I can say this." She slammed on the window and shouted "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, GUMBALL WATTERSON?!"

Gumball sighed "For once can you visit me in prison without yelling at me?"

Nicole yelled "I have every right to be yelling at you! Gumball, you were a vigilante, also the member of The City Watchers Program?"

Gumball said "Yeah, kinda."

"Kinda?" Nicole stated. "Kinda?! You think for being a vigilante is kinda?!"

Gumball repeated "Yeah, kinda."

The whole family groaned by that. Gumball questioned "Hey, by the way, how did you guys know that?"

Anais grab the phone from her mom and said "It was on the radio, not to mention the entire city."

Nicole took the phone away from Anais and said "I can't believe you would do this, Gumball. I mean, I thought you learn a lesson after that incident back at the gym, but this. What had you been doing with these people?"

Darwin snatching the phone away from her mother and said "Probably another one of your mischief on the city."

Gumball said "We were helping the city of Elmore getting rid of crime and give people in their desperate hours, that's what Alex said."

Anais snatch the phone from Darwin and said "Alex?"

Gumball said "That's my leader's name."

Richard snatch the phone from Anais and asked "How long had you been doing this, Gumball?"

Gumball then answered "Since you guys hated me and won't talked to me."

The whole family were stunned by that. Gumball felt anger in him when he said that. Richard said "So, you been doing this since we hated you after what happened back at the gym?"

Gumball said "That's right. Since you guys wanted me to be responsible and change myself like you all wanted me to be, I figure that maybe it was time for me to change, not to mention change Elmore."

Richard said "Wow."

Anais snatch the phone away from him and said "You lost your mind, Gumball."

Gumball said "Hey, you guys said you wanted me to take care of this by myself and that's what I was doing. Are you guys happy for me?"

Nicole snatch the phone away from her daughter and said "Gumball, we don't care about that. All we care about was that you lied to us. _All_ of us. I know there was something wrong with you, but I didn't expected like this."

Gumball said "Well, how you think I felt when you guys started to ignore me?"

Nicole said "We wanted you to handle this like a young adult."

"Which I am!"

"No, all you're doing was is a crime."

Gumball heard the words coming out of her own mother's mouth. A crime? Being a hero and helping people is a crime? He said "You think that what I'm doing is a crime? Busting crimes and helping people? Is that a crime?"

Nicole said "The part of helping people is not a crime, but when you and your friends are doing what the police are suppose to be doing _is _a crime. Gumball, we wanted you to handle it like a twelve year old will do. Helping people is fine, but when you're putting on a costume and busting a crime, _that's _a crime."

Gumball corrected her "Mom, the police weren't doing their job right. What I was suppose to do? Walk away like any other twelve year old would do?"

Nicole said "Is that what stop you of being a criminal? Than yes."

Gumball was stunned when he heard her say "criminal" right out of her mouth. He couldn't believe that his own mother will say that. He concluded "So, is that what I am? A criminal? Is that what you think of me, mom? Is that what you _all_ think of me?"

Nicole said "Gumball, you always put yourself in danger and we're the ones who had to pay damages that you cause."

Gumball angrily said "Is that's why you all came here? To criticizes me of doing the right thing?"

"We came here so we can bail you out."

"Then what's stopping you all? Let's go already."

"We will if you promise me one thing."

"If that will get me out of here, then anything."

"I want you to promise me that you will never wear that costume again."

Gumball's ears dropped and stared at his family. Give up? After what he and his team had done to the entire city, his own mother wants him to give up? Gumball felt like his world had been collapse again like the aftermath of the gym. Nicole said "Well? We're waiting."

Gumball looked at his family and said in a stern voice "No. I won't give up. Mom, you can tell me all you want throughout my life, but you can't take this from me. This is what I was hoping for. To prove to everyone out there that I'm not just a nobody. I took this role because I was doing you all a favor, and now you're all asking me to give up after what you said? I'm a young adult, like you wanted me to be and you guys can't accept that, then I don't know why you all are still here."

The family looked at the young blue cat for a long time. Nicole felt her anger boiling up. She breath in and said "If you're not asking me to do this one thing, then you can stay here until you agreed. I don't care anymore. I don't care if you get beaten or murder, I just don't care anymore."

Gumball scoffed "Fine by me."

Nicole said to her family "Come on, gang. We're going home." She was about to get up until Gumball said "Hey, when you all walk out that door, I no longer part of this family."

Nicole said on the phone "You weren't never a Watterson from the beginning." She hanged up the phone and left with his family. They were stunned of seeing that scene between Nicole and Gumball. They know that she was angry at him, but they didn't think that she will drop the bomb on him. The big bomb on Gumball like that. Gumball watches his family leave as they left the room. Gumball got up and goes to the guard that was right behind him when he called him about his family being here. Wait. Correct that, _former _family. The guard follow Gumball back to his cell. Gumball entered his cell and sit at his bed while the cell door close shut for the last time. Gumball had his head low on the ground, knowing that he had just lost his family.

Back of the Watterson's house, they returned home that night after confronting Gumball for the last time. That's what they were thinking about what happen back at the detention center. Nicole stay quiet on the ride home. She went to the kitchen and make herself some coffee. She sat on the table and stay quiet while she was drinking it. Richard, Darwin and Anais looked at her with great concern. They wanted to say something to her about what happened between her and Gumball, but they were too scare. Richard was the first one to go. He entered the kitchen and said to his wife "Nicole."

Nicole said while drinking her coffee "I'm not in a mood, Richard."

Richard said "I know, but I want to talk about what happen back at the detention center."

Nicole place her mug on the table and stared at him. He gulped nervously and beginning to sweat from his head to his toes. He stated "Listen, I know that you want what best for Gumball and tried to keep him out of danger. Hey, you remember when Gumball got in trouble for setting fire to the swimming pool and you set him straight about what to do when you cause a mistake. What was it, Nicole?"

Nicole drink more and said "Why do we make mistakes? So we can learn from what we had created just now. Richard, I give him that lesson since he was five years old."

Richard said "I know I don't know nothing about your ways that I made never learn from is that maybe you can tried to forgive Gumball."

Nicole said "Richard, he lied to us and now he's arrested. I don't want to hear it.

"But Nicole-."

"No."

If you just-."

"NO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, ALL RIGHT, RICHARD?!"

Richard take a few steps back and was beyond scare out of his life. Darwin and Anais ran behind the couch and were both shaking nervously. Nicole calm down and drink her coffee more. Richard got rid of his scare and said "Fine. If you're ready to calm down and talk to me, you know where to find me." Richard then ran upstairs and into his and Nicole's bedroom. Darwin and Anais go to their room also, not wanting to say something to their own mother. Darwin went to his bowl and Anais to her bed on top of Gumball's bed.

Anais said "Good night, Darwin."

Darwin said "Good night, Anais."

"Good night, Gum-" Said Anais. She looked down from her bed of where Gumball sleep. Darwin was looking at the empty bed. They used to say goodnight to each other until what happen back at the gym. At first, they didn't want to do anything with him, but after a couple of months, they started to feel bad when they notice Gumball's behavior. They went back to sleep. Anais close her eyes as tears was coming out of it, so did Darwin.

Back in Prison, Gumball was in his cell, doing a couple of push ups. Since he was going to stay there forever, or at least he reach the age of 21, he wants to get more stronger since their were guys that want to pick on the new kid. Its like prison in here, except this was like a junior prison for minors. Then a voice call out.

"Hey, kid."

Gumball stopped doing his push ups and sees a guard standing outside of his cell. Gumball recognizes him; he was one of the guard that was with him when he went to see his family. Gumball said "What do you want?"

The guard said "I know that your whole family is anger at you, especially your mother saying that you weren't no longer part of their family anymore. I just want to see that you were okay."

Gumball confusingly said "I thought you guards are suppose to be tough around us."

The guard said "Well, yeah. But if it includes your own mother saying something like "You're not part of this family anymore", that's just wrong. I just wanted to check on you and see that you were still alive. You know, you didn't just did you know what."

Gumball raises an eyebrow and said "You thought I was going to kill myself?"

"That's what everyone say." Stated the guard. "Listen, I know that people like that Councilman Petersons say that you guys were criminals, but you don't seem like a criminal to me. You're just a kid. Why would they put you in here? I, for one, think that you guys are doing a great job. Busting secret crimes and helping peoples. The cops never done like this before other than just busting regular crimes."

Gumball smiled "Thanks."

"You know, normally I won't do this like all the other delinquents here, but I'm giving you a free phone call." The guard then hands Gumball his cell phone. Gumball grab it. The guard said "Just make it quick; I got to get back to work in about a minute." The guard left, leaving Gumball with the phone.

Gumball thought _Who should I call? _He can't call his family not after what happen back at the viewing cell. He can't call Penny because his dad still hates him, regardless he's dating his daughter or not. He can't call his friends because they might be still angry at him or they wouldn't want to help him. So he call the one person he knows. He dialed a few numbers and held it on his ear.

"_Hello."_

Gumball said "Lana, its me, Gumball."

"_Gumball? Oh, my God, you're alive. How are you? Did they hurt you?"_

"No, no. I'm not hurt yet. How is you're leg feeling?"

_"It's not broken, but it still hurt."_

"I'm glad you're okay, Lana. How is the team?"

_"Terrible. They were still shock that you let take the fall from us."_

_"_I couldn't risk you guys going to jail. Beside, sooner or later, we were going to be arrested."

_"But you're here."_

" I know. But listen. You guys have a plan to get me out, right?"

"_Gumball, listen, there's no easy way to say this, but we haven't thought of one."_

"Well, just think of one and get me out."

"_No, Gumball, what I meant is that we won't be able to get you out."_

"What? Why?"

"_Because of your arrest, Councilman Petersons had sent out an army of TORTOISE Troopers to come and find the rest of us. Alex said we need to lay low for a while."_

"I understand."

"_What about your family, Gumball? Can they swing by and let you out?"_

"They did come by, that's all."

"_Oh."_

"Turns out my family weren't surprise that I kept this from them for the last couple of months. They wanted me to give it up in order to bail me out, but I say no."

"_Wow, that's tough."_

"Yeah, they say that I wasn't part of their family anymore."

"_Come on, they didn't mean that. They're your family. They're love you, Gumball. They're just worry about you, that's all._"

"Tried telling that to them." Gumball saw the guard outside his cell and the guard show him his watch, meaning to wrap it up. Gumball said on the phone "I gotta go now."

"_Gumball, I'm so sorry."_

"For what?"

"_For getting you into this. If my leg wasn't broken, I would be in prison instead of you. I'm just so worried about you."_

"Hey, you know me. We faced a lot of criminals and we took them down easy. They're just young thugs in here. I can take them down easily without my Zero-G device. Take care, Lana. My time is up."

"_All right, be safe, Gumball. Bye."_

"Bye." said Gumball as he give the phone back to the guard. The guard asked "Someone you know?"

Gumball answered "You don't know the half of it."

The guard walked away from Gumball's cell. Gumball was now staring into the faces of the delinquents at their cells. Gumball was getting scarce, but remember what he said to Lana right now on the phone. He said to himself "It's okay, I can take them down. They can't scare me." He continue to look at the faces more, which made him say "Oh, boy."

Meanwhile, in the mansion of Councilman Petersons, the tortoise and the four criminals were watching the troopers finding the rest of The City Watchers Program on their rows of televisions. They were all over the streets in the city.

Wade said while watching it "Seems to be getting pretty good right about now ever since you put Watterson in prison."

Chet said "I had ordered and payed one of the troopers to put him in there. Boy needs to learn some discipline in him."

Satan said "I agreed. You made it all happen, Councilman."

Chet said "Why thank you, my young minded fellow, but its not over yet. Soon the rest of the City Watchers Program will be arrested and you three can killed them like I agreed."

Wade said "Good."

Satan said "Finally."

Marshall declared "I can wait to burn them!"

Wade looked at Floyd and said "Looks like the professor here will stay here and be the tortoise's servant." The three criminals laugh, leaving the lemur professor angry. Floyd said "You all are just simple minded fools who can't compare with a super intelligence like mine."

Satan laughed "Big talk from a weakening like yourself."

Chet said "Now, now, boys, there's no need to fight. The professor here will be a quite help for me, isn't that right, professor?" The tortoise give the lemur a simple wink to him and the lemur quickly catch on and said "Yes. I'm will be a quite help for him."

Marshall remarked "Of what? Cleaning his ass?" They all laughed again. Then something caught on Satan's eye.

"Sir, look."

The rest of them turned to the television where he was pointing at. It was the news. The news woman stated "_In other news today, TORTOISE Troopers are still looking for the rest of The City Watchers Program. Just hours ago, one member of the program had given himself up at downtown Elmore. The suspect name is Gumball Watterson. He's twelve years old and goes to Elmore Junior High. I had spoken with one of the troopers and said that they're putting in Elmore Juvenile Detention Center, instead of prison."_

Chet said "Wait, what?"

"_The trooper said that he will keep him in there until he reaches the age of 21. But since the suspect is a twelve year old, he will be release for about a week or so."_

Chet angrily said "WHAT?! NO! I give him orders to put him in prison and that fool put him in there?!" He draws his gun and fired at it, but it didn't. The gun didn't have any bullets. "Where are the bullets?"

Marshall said to him "What gives, Councilman?"

Wade said "Yeah! You said that they were putting him in prison, but they put him in Juvenile Detention Center. That wasn't part of the plan."

Chet shouted "I know, I know! That old crook think he can take my money and gets away from it!" He slam his hand on his wheelchair in anger.

Satan said "You must relax, Councilman."

"How can I? That fool didn't follow my order. I want him found! I want him executed! I want him sent down to the bowels of HELL!" His scream echoed throughout the room. Satan said "Calm down. We can still kill him."

"How?" Said Chet "He can be anywhere in here."

Marshall said "He didn't meant the trooper; he meant the boy."

Chet looked at him and said "You can still do the job?"

Marshall said " A prison's a prison."

Chet then smiled evilly "Good, good." He turned to Satan and Marshall. "You two gather about three troopers and go to the prison. I have a plan."

Wade asked "What about me, sir?"

Chet answered "You will stay here, Mr. Nixon. Your time will come. I guarantee it."

Wade smiled "I like the sound of that."

Back at the prison, everyone was asleep, except for Gumball, who was sitting on his bed and looked at the moonlight. He wonders how his family is doing without him. Probably celebrating for getting him out of their lives for good. Then he heard the sound of his cell door opened. Gumball turned around and saw five figures standing outside his open cell.

Gumball asked "Can I help you, guys?"

The red tiger said "We want to take a picture with you, Gumball Watterson."

The burned falcon said while holding a iPhone and three white troopers were right behind him.

Back at the Watterson's house, Richard sneak in on the kid's bedroom, and shake lightly on Anais's arm. He called out "Anais. Anais, wake up."

Anais wake up and yawned "What is it, dad?"

Richard answered "Your mother will like to speak to you and Darwin."

Soon they all went downstairs and saw his mother in the couch. Richard said to her "Okay, I brought them."

Anais asked "What is it, mom?"

Nicole stated "I been thinking about what your father had said and I decided that maybe I was a little tough on Gumball. It just that I was so worried about him getting hurt that he was never going to learn from his mistakes. I just wanted him to know that, and I got carried away. So what do we say we go back and get Gumball out of prison?"

Richard smiled as Darwin and Anais were stunned of hearing her mother saying that. They felt proud of her.

Darwin said "Well, what do we waiting for? Let get my brother out!" The Watterson were about to leave until they heard a low vibrate. It was coming from Gumball's backpack. Darwin manage to pick it up from school after he was arrested. Nicole open it and took out Gumball's iPhone out of it.

Richard asked "Who is it, dear?"

Nicole answered while looking at it "Its a video."

Anais asked "A video of what?"

Nicole then press the screen on it and the video was showing her something. As she was seeing it, Nicole's eyes froze at the sight of it. She gasped in horror and dropped the phone. The rest of the family were seeing her.

Darwin said "Mom?

Anais said "What's wrong, mom?"

Nicole slowly collapsed on the floor and put her hands on her face as she cried softly. Darwin and Richard went to her side, while Anais was picking up the phone. Richard asked "What's wrong, Nicole?"

Darwin said "Are you alright, mom?"

Then they heard Anais' voice. "Guys." Both of them turned around and saw Anais in a horrid state. She gasped "Look."

She show them the phone and, to their shock, saw a video of Gumball getting beaten up in a pulp.

* * *

**Oh, my God! The Watterson's family saw their own son getting beaten to a pulp at his iPhone. Find out what happens next when I posted the next one.**


	21. Remorseful

**Hey guys. Sorry I didn't posted this one either yesterday. Server wasn't working. Anyway here it is.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Remorseful**

Back at Elmore Juvenile Detention Center, Gumball Watterson sat in his bed, while everyone was asleep. Then he heard his cell door open. Gumball saw five people outside of his cell. He said "Can I help you, guys?"

Satan said "We want to take a picture with you, Gumball Watterson."

Gumball looked to see a burned falcon holding up an iPhone, and right behind him were three TORTOISE Troopers. Gumball stared at the five of them. He asked "Where are the guards?"

Marshall snapped "Shut your mouth, boy! Time for the beating of your lifetime!" He hold up the iPhone and said "Guys, you know what to do."

Satan and the three troopers entered the cell. Gumball notice that there weren't here for a visit. Satan cracked both of his knuckles. Satan said "Time to die, pussy cat."

Gumball quickly ran from them, but Satan quickly punch him to a wall. One of the troopers grab his baton and swing on him. Gumball grab it and punch him in the helmet. Another trooper came attack Gumball, but Gumball quickly block it with his arm. The third trooper came in and punch Gumball in the face. Gumball made contact to the small mirror on the sink and it break in a thousand pieces. Gumball got some of the pieces on his back as he felt pain.

As Marshall was recording this on his iPhone, he sees a guard coming up and yelled "Hey! What's going on?!"

Marshall quickly got his flamethrower and blasted him with a amount of flame all over his body. Soon one delinquent woke up and yelled "What the hell is going on?!" By the sound of the delinquent and the guard burning to death, every delinquent woke up and saw what was happening. Marshall ignore it and just recorded the whole brute scene.

Gumball fight back to the troopers; one troopers swing his baton on him, but he grab it and punch him in the chest. Gumball quickly spotted one on his right and punch in the helmet. The troopers were too strong for him. Gumball was getting bruised and beaten a lot. His nose was bleeding and the wound from his head was coming out again. Gumball's knuckles were bleeding for punching the tough armors the troopers were wearing. Gumball tried fighting back, but the three troopers kept beating him with their batons until he was on the ground.

Marshall said to Satan "Hey, yo, man, we got to go. Wrap it up!"

Satan then said to the troopers "Boys, stand aside and let me finish this." One trooper kick Gumball onto his back before he and the other troopers stand aside for the red tiger. Satan said to the bleeding cat "Hey, kid…"

Gumball looked up and saw the red tiger, along with the three troopers, were staring at him. Satan finished "Heads up!"

Marshall smiled "Smile for the camera, Watterson!"

Satan then turn his hand into a fist and brought it back. Gumball saw the fist coming to him at a slow rate. Gumball saw his life before his eyes, then a quick bright light was flash and the red tiger wasn't here, but saw a familiar face. It wasn't Tina, nor Darwin, nor Anais, not even Penny. All he saw was his own mother, coming down on him with her fist. He could hear her words right out of her.

"_You weren't never a Watterson from the beginning."_

Gumball stand still and faces his demise. Then he saw his mother disappear and reappear the red tiger, who's punch came in contact on Gumball's face. He scream as he punch him. He did it again. And again. Then stopped.

Marshall said while still holding his iPhone "Ooo, that's gonna hurt. I hope he's not dead."

Satan said "Don't worry, I just punch him unconscious." He turned to Marshall. "You know what to do."

Marshall chuckled as he took out his flame gun "You took the words right out of my mouth." He pointed at the cell and pressed the trigger…

Nicole was driving like a maniac in her car while her family was there. She passes cars and drives forward. After getting the video of Gumball beaten to a pulp back at the detention center, Nicole and her family rushed to the car and drive to the detention center. Then they made it; however, this wasn't a good scene. The prison had erupted in flames. The TORTOISE Troopers and the fire department were there.

Nicole gasped "Oh, my God!" She quickly got out of her car and ran to the scene.

Richard called out "Nicole, wait!" He and Darwin and Anais got out of the car as well and chased after her. Nicole was running to the burning prison to her son by passing a few police troopers and firefighters. She was almost close to the entrance until…

BOOM!

The left side of the prison quickly exploded, making Nicole looked and see in horror. The family stopped and saw this all well. Smoke was coming out of the building. Nicole tried to got in, but a trooper grab her and said "Ma'am, you can't go in there!"

Nicole yelled "My son is in there! I have to get my son!"

The trooper said "Ma'am, I'm going to need you to calm down!"

"But my son is in there! Let go in!"

Nicole struggled to get free and got after her son, but the trooper wouldn't let her. Soon the rest of the family came and saw what was happening. The trooper asked Richard "Sir, is this your wife?"

Richard answered "Yeah!"

"Then hold her down!"

The trooper let go of her hands and Richard quickly hold both of Nicole's arms. She struggled to get out of her husband's hands. She yelled "Let me go! Richard, let me go!"

She stopped struggling and saw an trooper coming out of the burning prison with a gurney. There was something inside of it. Nicole thought that was her son. She bite Richard's hand, which made him go. Richard cover his wound with his hand. Nicole rushes to the trooper with the gurney. She opened it and it wasn't her son.

The trooper said "Ma'am, what the hell did you think you're doing?"

Nicole shouted "My son! My son is in there! Had you found him?"

The trooper answered "There's a lot of people are in there and almost all of them are burn and we don't know who it is. Plus the whole place is burning in the C-Block."

Nicole looked inside the smoking and blazing building and ran inside of it. The trooper yelled "Ma'am, you can't go in there!"

Richard, Anais and Darwin saw Nicole going into the building and ran after her inside of it. The trooper tried to warn them, but they didn't listen.

Inside the building, Nicole tried her best of finding her son. She ran to the C-Block, where Gumball might be. The whole block was already erupted in flames. The cells has been engulfed by the fire. Nicole looked around in desprate of finding Gumball. Then he saw one cell that is burning more than the rest of the cell. She ran up the stairs and passes every burning cell until she came across the one. Nicole ran straight to it until the flame from it exploded more, making her fall. Nicole gets up and go after it. Then someone grab her by the shoulders and pulled her in, revealing another TORTOISE Trooper.

He yelled "Ma'am, what are you doing here? Don't you know this place is burning up?"

Nicole yelled "I need to get my son out!"

"Ma'am, we're doing everything we can! Now just wait outside!"

"Not until I find my son!"

She want to go near the cell, but the trooper was pulling her hand to prevent her doing it. She yelled "Let me go! Let me go! I said, LET...ME…GO-."

SMACK!

Something hit her by the head, knocking her down. The trooper was carrying a baton with him. Richard and the kids came by and saw what was happening.

He turned to them and said "You folks need to wait outside!"

Richard said "We were coming in to get our wife." He was pointing to the unconscious Nicole. He then carries her and all four of them ran out of the burning building.

A few minutes later, Nicole woke up after being knock out. She said "Where-Where am I?" She sees the whole family being there.

Darwin said "Mom, I'm so glad that you're awake."

Richard said "Yeah, we were worried about you, Nicole."

Nicole smiled at her family, but dropped when she finds out that Gumball wasn't here. She said "Gumball? Where's my son?" She prepare to get up, but Richard stopped her and said "Don't worry; they're finding him. I'm pretty sure that he's okay."

"Mr. and Mrs. Watterson?"

The whole family looked to see a trooper right in front of them. He repeated "Are you Mr. and Mrs. Watterson?"

Richard answered "Yes, we are."

Nicole asked worryingly "Did you found my son?"

The trooper stated "Mr. and Mrs. Watterson, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that we were able to get everyone out of the fire, mostly everyone."

Nicole asked "What about the bad news?"

The trooper stated "It is with a deep heart that we were able to find one body and we think that its your son." Right behind him, another trooper with a gurney came by. Inside there was a body cover with a white blanket. He then uncover the sheet, revealing a burned body. The Watterson's family looked more closer on it and, to their shock, was a cat's burn body. And to make matters worse, they saw a blue paw, almost burn to a first degree burn, while the rest of it was cover a fourth degree burn. They knew who it was. They were in shock to see who it is.

The trooper said "I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Watterson, but it's your son."

The Watterson's family cried for the lost of their member. The one who was crying more was Nicole. The rest of the family conform her. Then their moment of sadness was interrupted when a swarm of reporters came in with their cameras. They were asking questions as the light flashes them. The two TORTOISE Troopers were blocking them to not get any close at the grieving family. They were showing their cameras onto them and the dead body.

One reporter asked "Mrs. Watterson, how did you feel when your son is a criminal?"

Another reporter asked "Mrs. Watterson, would you plan for you son's funeral?"

A third reporter asked "Mrs. Watterson, is it true that your son is responsible for creating this disaster?"

The Watterson's family ran to the family car and drive away from them. They didn't want to deal with this. They didn't want to deal with any of this. They return back to their house. Back at the Watterson's house, Nicole buried her head onto her hands on the couch as she cried for the loss of her son.

She cried "Gumball. My poor little Gumball. He's dead. My Gummpuss is dead."

Richard was crying and staring at his wife at the same time. He walked to her and comfort her under her big arms. Upstairs in the Watterson's siblings bedroom, Anais was up in her bunk bed at the top as she was crying with a pillow under her head.

Anais said while crying "Gumball, why did you had to died? Why did you had to died?"

Darwin was in his bowl and was crying as well. He said while crying "My best friend in the whole world, and now he's dead."

The Watterson's family cried through the night until they all fall asleep. The next day was a peaceful morning in Elmore; however, this wasn't a good day for the Watterson's family. They woke up in the morning and tried to enjoy a nice breakfast, but they can't because they were still staring at the empty chair that was once sit by Gumball. They tried to ignore it, but can't. Seeing that empty chair reminded how they had treated Gumball unfairly because he wrecked the gym. They say things to him that hurt him a lot and it drove him to became a vigilante, along with six other members. They didn't mean to say it. They wish they can take it back, but can't.

Nicole sighted "I'm got to get ready for work." She said to Darwin and Anais. "You kids need to get ready as well." She get up and went upstairs. Darwin and Anais lost their appetite and went upstairs as well. Richard was the only one left. He tried to resume back eating his meal, but after seeing his family is depress and that empty chair, he lost his appetite and cried as he walked to the couch. Nicole was in her room as she was in her work clothes. As she was putting on her rainbow badge, she sees a picture of Gumball as a five year old toddler being place in the mirror. She grab it and see it. Seeing that happy smile reminded Nicole of all the awful things she had said to her son yesterday, even the part of him wasn't being part of a Watterson from the beginning. She didn't mean it; she was just upset, but she didn't realize that those could be her last words to her son. All Gumball ever wanted was to prove to them that he could be a young adult to them, and they scolded at him As she was seeing the picture, she had a memory of him and her, playing at her room. They were laughing along as she held him up in the sky like he was an airplane and diving into the bed. Then at the end, she can heard the words coming out of her little kitten's mouth.

The five year old Gumball said in a baby voice "I love you, mommy."

Nicole, still seeing the picture, said as tears were falling out of her eyes "I love you too, Gummypuss." She put the picture back to its place and walked out the room. She came down stairs as she wipe the tears from her eyes. Both Darwin and Anais looked at their mother and notice the redness of her eyes. They assume that she was crying again.

Nicole said to her family "Well, see you guys later." She walked out the door and drives to work at her car. Darwin and Anais got out of the house and walked to the bus stop. It wasn't the same with Gumball being here. They always bring up a conversation when they wait for the bus. But now it wasn't the same. The bus arrived moments later, and the two siblings went up to the bus, where they saw the faces of students grieving. They assume that they learned the news of Gumball's death last night. They were both about to go to their seats until Rocky said to them "Hey, I heard what happened last night. I'm sorry." Darwin and Anais sat at their seats; Darwin with his girlfriend and Anais alone at her sit. Darwin said nothing on the way to school. Rachel was seeing him in an tearful way. She felt bad as well as he and Anais had felt. Penny felt bad worse. She was at her home when she learn the news of the fire and Gumball's death. She had tears in her eyes.

At Elmore Junior High, the students were going to their classes. Darwin and Anais went to their class as well. Darwin entered the classroom and sees the students in muttered as they see him sitting down in his desk. Darwin looked at the empty desk that his brother once sit. Then Miss Simian came to the door and said "Class, be seated!"

The rest of the students went to their seats as she told them to do. Right before she started her lesson, she began to take roll call. Then came Gumball's name. The students were both seeing the empty desk.

She caressingly said "Absent...forever. Not that will do any good."

The students felt stunned when she that. Even in death, she still hates Gumball, no doubt. Darwin felt anger in him at the teacher for saying something like that. Like he and his family had enough problems.

Then Miss Simian stated "Jack and Lana?"

She saw that Gumball wasn't the only one here; there were two desk that belong to Jack and Lana. So she said "Wanted dead or alive." She was enjoying this. She really like how she didn't care for a simple being, even that being was the world's most hated cat in the city. Throughout the class, lunch had arrived. Darwin was sitting at the same table with his girlfriend, Rachel. He didn't had a tray with him. He wasn't feeling hungry, not after what happen.

Rachel said "Darwin, you got to eat something."

Darwin said "I'm not feeling hungry, Rachel."

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"Can you turn back time? Can you turn back and stopped me of not saying those horrible words to Gumball?"

"Well, no, I'm not a time traveler, nor a scientist."

Darwin then said "I think I'm going to take a walk around the school. See you, Rachel." Darwin got up from his seat and prepare to walked out of the lunchroom when a voice said.

"Hey, fishboy!"

Darwin stopped and turn around to see Tina, Jamie and Anton. Darwin said to them "I'm not in a mood. So why don't you go bother someone else?"

Tina remarked "Well, we really wanted to bother your brother some more, but I don't see him." She turned to Jamie. "What about you Jamie, do you see Gumball anywhere?"

Darwin felt his anger boiling up at the three tormentors. Jamie answered "Why, I don't see him around here, either." She turned to Anton. "Say Anton, did by any chance saw Gumball in the hallway?"

Darwin clenches his fins and angrily stared at them. Anton answered "You know I did saw Gumball."

Jamie said "Really? Where?"

"I think he said he was going to a toaster over, where he is BURN like a toast!" The three tormentors laughed as Darwin was now at the pointing break of his edge. He then charges at Tina at the face and started punching. The whole students dropped their meal and saw what they were doing. They all chatted "Fight! Fight! Fight!" as they make a circle around them. Rachel yelled at her boyfriend, but he was too busy beating the crap out of Tina. They were both on the ground; Jamie and Anton rushed in and tried to get Darwin off of Tina's face. But then…

PUNCH!

Jamie falls down on the floor, and Anais grab Anton and sent him to a wall. Tina then pinned Darwin on the floor with her huge feet. Anais goes around Tina and bite her in the tail. Tina roared as she swing her tail back and forth, with Anais' teeth were in there. Darwin got up and started punching Tina's face some more. Then two TORTOISE Troopers came into the lunchroom and uses their pistol to blast into the air. The gunshots was so loud together that it stopped the chatting and the fighting. Tina, Darwin and Anais were all seeing the troopers coming in just now and were walking to them.

After the fight, the two troopers took Darwin and Anais to the principal's office, where they explain to him and Miss Simian about what happened. Principal Brown then called The Watterson's parents and they all came to find out what happened. Tina was at the nurse's office for her wounds.

Principal Brown stated "And I just don't understand of why you two, especially Anais, had just started this fight."

Darwin said "We told you. It was Tina that started the fight!"

Anais said "Yeah!"

Principal Brown scolded "And that gives you the right to beat her up like that?!"

Both Darwin and Anais yelled in union "Yeah!"

Nicole said "Principal Brown, our family is going through an emotional time right now. They're just grieving."

"Well, we can't not have it here at school. I afraid these two are suspended for a week."

The Watterson's family yelled in union "WHAT?!"

Nicole shouted "You can't suspend them! They're just kids! They're grieving for the loss of a family member! How can you do that?"

Principal Brown said in a careless tone "Its simple. I just say the word "You're suspended" and they're suspended just like that."

Miss Simian added "And beside, you didn't say that to your oldest son when he was first brought here in the first place, and look where he ended up."

The Watterson's family grew angry and stunned at the heartless aging baboon. Nicole felt angry all over her body.

Nicole angrily said "You watch your mouth you say about my son. You should respect him!"

Miss Simian scoffed "Please, how can I respect him if you can't even respected him?" She and Nicole both stared at each other for a moment until…

CRASH!

Miss Simian was thrown out of the office and landed first head on a stacks of lockers. Nicole breathed fire as she looked at her. Everyone around her felt scare by that. Principal Brown got up and conform Miss Simian.

He cried "Lucy! Oh, my dear Lucy, are you all right?"

Nicole and her family left the office in a huffed. Principal Brown shouted "Your kids will never be allow in this school again!"

Nicole turned around and yelled "GOOD! GO AHEAD BECAUSE MY KIDS WILL NOT BE COMING BACK HERE EVER AGAIN!" With that being said, the whole family left the building and drive away from it for good.

* * *

**Wow! How about that, huh? The whole family is feeling remorseful about it because Gumball is dead! Or is he? Find out what happened when I posted the next chapter. Nite Owl out.**


	22. We Know The Truth

**Hey guys. Since you all had read my two chapters that I had posted this morning, I posted another one right now. This is going to leave all in a shock.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: We Know The Truth**

After the whole scene between The Waterson's family, Principal Brown and Miss Simian, The Watterson's family left the school after Nicole declared that they will not letting her kids at Elmore Junior High ever again after Brown give an unfair suspension to Darwin and Anais for fighting Tina and her crew. The family drive back to their home. Nicole storm into the house and sat down in the couch as she put her hands on her head. Richard, Anais and Darwin sat right next to her.

Nicole said "I'm sorry that you guys had to see that back at the school."

Anais said "Its all right, mom."

Nicole said "No its not alright. Because of my anger once again, I got my kids kick out of school."

Darwin said "Well, it wasn't your fault; they didn't care that Gumball died."

Anais said "Its not just them, Darwin; its everyone else in here. That's the problem with everyone these days. Nobody seem to care that someone died, even if its Gumball."

Richard said "Maybe that's how Gumball feel."

The rest of the Watterson's family looked at him and Nicole asked "What do you mean, Richard?"

Richard answered "I remember that Gumball got in trouble with that fight with Tina Rex and Principal Brown not only suspended Tina, but suspended Gumball as well, resulting the school of not going to the game. He tried to explained that it wasn't his fault, but we didn't believe him, just like how he didn't believe that Darwin and Anais didn't cause the fight."

For once Richard say something that was actually true, which surprises the family. The rest of them think back of where Gumball got in trouble on the fateful day and they didn't believe him. Thinking about it made the family felt bad even worse.

Nicole said "Wow, I guess that's how Gumball feel."

Darwin said "We been blaming him for something that we think that he meant to do, but he didn't mean to."

Anais said "You know, I wish I take back all the things I said to Gumball on that day, including the part about not calling me sis anymore."

Darwin added "Or that part about not calling me his bro or friend anymore."

Nicole said "I said that he wasn't my son anymore. Why did I say that to him? That's an awful way of a mother to say to her son."

Richard said "You're not the only one who treated Gumball like he's nothing."

Nicole raises an eyebrow and asked "You say stuff to Gumball before?"

Richard revealed "No, I just didn't want him near me or help him that time when he was doing all the chores around the house. I wished I did."

The Watterson's family buried their heads in shame, wishing that they could take back it all back for the past months, but they can't. All they know was that Gumball was dead.

Richard asked "So what now?"

Nicole answered "I don't know. I guess we have to find another school for Darwin and Anais."

Darwin asked "Mom, can we first have a funeral service for Gumball?"

Nicole cries a bit and sniffed "Yeah, I think its time."

Anais said "But who we going to call? You think that everyone will come here after what happen a couple of months ago?"

Darwin said "We can tried. I mean, this is the only thing we will remember Gumball."

Nicole said to the rest of the family "Alright, I call someone of who can attend the funeral. In the meantime, you two will get up to your rooms and get Gumball's things, while Richard will get a box from the attic."

Darwin, Anais and Richard went upstairs, but both of the kids stopped when Nicole said "Kids, aren't you forgetting something?

Darwin and Anais saw their mother was pointing at Gumball's backpack on the table. She said "Make sure your get everything out of it."

Anais said "Okay, mom." Anais quickly got the backpack and went up to the bedroom. Richard climb up to the attic to get a box. In the Watterson's siblings room, Anais and Darwin were getting the things that Gumball own. They search under the bed, in the closet and in the cabinet. Every clothes, games, toys and comic books that once belong to Gumball. While taking everything out of Gumball's backpack, Anais took out a notebook and open it.

She said to Darwin, who was in the closet "Hey, Darwin. Look what I found in Gumball's notebook."

Darwin turn around and saw Anais holding up a colorful drawing of her and Gumball. On top of it, it had the words "Happy Birthday" and at the bottom, it had the word "To My Best Big Brother." Anais said "Its the drawing that I give to Gumball when he was ten years old. I can't believe that he kept it this whole time."

Darwin said "Well, yeah, he always keep it his notebook because he like it."

"I always thought he got rid of it."

'You know Gumball, he always keep things that had sentimental values."

Anais was surprise that her big brother had kept the birthday gift she made for Gumball. She smiled at it, but has tears in her eyes. Seeing it made her think back of how angry she was at Gumball. She placed the paper back in the notebook and placed it on the ground. She looked more inside of it and found something that didn't seem familiar to her. Anais grab it and took it out of the backpack; it was a cane.

She said to her brother "Darwin, look at this."

Darwin turned around and saw her holding the cane. He raises an eyebrow and asked "Why would Gumball had a cane inside his backpack?"

Anais answered "I don't know, he never tells me anything. In fact, he never tells _us _anything." She was inspecting the cane and found a small button on the tip on the cane. She press it and the cane suddenly turn into a silver pole with a controller on it. Both Darwin and Anais looked at in awed.

Darwin cried "Whoa! What is that?"

Anais said "I don't know." She then press a button on the controller and the pole was humming. "That's weird, why would Gumball have this in his backpack?"

Darwin didn't answer; he was looking at something that made him more than scare than he was before. He said "Uh, Anais, look."

Anais was looking at where Darwin was pointing at. To her shock, the trashcan was levitating in a thin air. Darwin said "Uh, are you-?"

Anais quickly said "I know what I'm seeing, Darwin."

She move the trashcan by moving the pole. It like a ghost moving the trashcan. She press the button, which made it stop levitating.

Darwin asked "What else is there on his backpack?"

Anais put the device down and looked more on it. She then turned the backpack upside down, which made it dropped another notebook and a pen drive. She grab the notebook and flip the pages, which she and Darwin saw a list of weapons with details on it. Anais went from page to page to see more weapons.

Darwin said "Man, what's Gumball been doing with them?"

Anais continue to flip the page until she stopped at one. She said "Darwin, look at this." She and Darwin were both looking at a blueprint of a weapon, which was similar to them. It was the pole that Anais had been using right now.

Anais read the details "Gravity Pole. A device that can levitating any objects depending its size. The controller at the bottom are what makes the pole levitation any objects, it can also use to turn the device into a cane for a disguise."

Darwin said "So, that's what it is."

Anais looked at the pen drive and pick it up. She asked while looking at it "I wonder what this little gizmo contains." She turned to Darwin. "Darwin, get mom and dad up here."

A few minutes later, Anais was at the computer with the pen drive install in the hard drive. She was in the police files. Right behind her was Darwin, Nicole and Richard. Darwin and Anais told them everything of what they found. Nicole was looking at the notebook, while Richard looking at it as well. They were surprise of seeing the weapons created by Gumball.

Anais said while looking at the screen "It looks like that Gumball must have hacked into the police computer and got every unsolved crimes and missing people throughout the years. Seem that's how The City Watchers Program must have solve every crimes."

Darwin said "Man, look at all the files the police had in their computers."

Nicole then found something in the notebook and said "You guys might need to take a look at this." She hands them the notebook, which contains details of every unsolved crimes he and the members had went to. "Seem that they been working on every case and studying it."

Darwin said while looking at it "Man, I guess all that crime shows he watch might have given him some hints after all."

Anais then saw something on the monitor. There was a message on it.

Darwin said "Who sent a message?"

Anais typed more on the keyboard and the word Alex came out of it. Anais said "Its someone name Alex."

Richard remember something back at the detention center where Gumball explain his family of the program he's in. He stated "Hang on. Didn't Gumball say that's the name of the leader of The City Watchers Program?"

Darwin quickly said "Click it, click it!"

Anais then click it and saw the message from Alex had sent them. It said _"Are you the Watterson's family."_

Anais typed "Yes. Who are you?"

"_That's not important. What is important is that we know what happened to your son. He's still alive."_

"What did you mean still alive?"

"_This is not safe place to chat. TORTOISE Troopers are everywhere. They'll be monitoring the computers. Can we meet at your place?"_

"What time?"

"_Now."_

Then the bell ringed at the front door, alarming the Watterson. They went to the front door and open it, revealing six familiar faces. They all went inside the house.

Nicole asked "Can we help you guys with something?

Alex said to his team "Lock the doors and close the curtains."

Jack quickly close the door and lock it. Lana closes the curtain. Professor Webster went to the kitchen and lock the back door and close the curtains.

Nicole asked again "Will you mind telling me why you all are invaded our house?"

Alex stated "Mr. and Mrs. Watterson, My name is Alex Parker, leader of The City Watchers Program. We know about your son."

So everyone took their clothes off, revealing their black uniforms to them. Alex told the family the story of this program. He told them everything. Protecting Elmore. Solving crimes. All that. He also mention is that Gumball was chosen by them because of his actions back in the day. He told him of his role as the inventor at the program. After that, The Watterson's family stood there in silence. Alex thought they take it pretty well.

Nicole said "I don't believe this. All this time and he didn't tell us. How did we even know it?"

Alex said "I know its hard, Mrs. Watterson, but you gotta understand that we only did this to help people in their desperate hour. This city was dying. We didn't had a choice."

Nicole said "You always have a choice. _All _of you had a choice. You could have just let the police handle this, but you didn't."

Paul said "The police weren't doing their job regularly."

Nicole snapped "Oh, bullcrap! None of this would have happen if you all didn't take the law into your hands! And my son will still be alive!"

Alex corrected her "But you son _is _still alive."

Nicole stopped and said "What? What do you mean?"

Alex explained "Yesterday, when we saw that Gumball died at the fire at the Detention Center, we were in shock at first. But then I took one look at the blue paw and something wasn't right. We all went back to the scene of the fire and collected enough evidence we can find in the rumbles. As Jack and Lana were back at the tower of researching of what started the fire, me, Paul, Arnold and Shannon secretly went inside the old Police Department, where the TORTOISE Troopers had declared their own station. We found the body that guys had identified as Gumball. But when we take a D.N.A sample of it and compare it onto Gumballs, it was a not a matched." The Watterson's family were stunned of hearing that. "We went back to the tower and found out that the materials we found at the fire was not accidental; it was started."

Nicole asked "So, there might be a chance that my son is still alive?"

Paul said "That's the part we don't."

Darwin said "But I thought you said that Gumball is still alive."

Paul said "We do, we just don't know where he is."

Anais said "Wait, you said that the fire was not accidental, but was started. If that was true, then how come nobody reported this from us?"

Richard said "Sound to me that somebody didn't want to discover the true. Whoever started this fire wants us to believe that Gumball is dead. Question is who?"

Lana said "That's why we're here for. We found this at the crime scene." She showed them a small device.

Anais said while looking at it "That's the thing that started the fire?"

Lana nodded "Yeah, this device here can shoot up fire about ten miles when its connected to a flamethrower and I think I saw something on the files Gumball show us a while back. You guys got a computer we can used?"

Soon Lana was at the Watterson's siblings room using the computer with the pen drive install in the hard drive. The members of The City Watchers Program and the Watterson's family were here, as well. The family sat in Gumball's bed, while the members were looking at the computer.

Darwin said "I just hope Gumball's okay."

Alex said "Don't worry, we'll found out the identity of who the owner of the device is and he'll tell us of where Gumball is."

Anais said "I hope he can forgive us for what we all said to him. We were pretty angry at him."

Jack said "Yeah, you guys really were angry at him."

Lana then hit him on the head and he falls down on the ground. Then Arnold said "Well, if you guys can forgive him, maybe he can forgive you all as well."

Nicole said "Look, no offense, but you don't know what its like to be angry at your son and say things like "you're not part of this family anymore." Plus we don't know even know you."

Arnold said "Well, to be fair, we know what is like to be angry at our son."

The whole family looked at the white wolf couple and Nicole said "You do?"

Shannon begin "Our son, right before he disappeared, used to get a lot of trouble at school. Like your son, he always cause a lot of mischief at school. Pulling pranks at everyone, putting thumbtracks at the bully's desk, not to mention set fire to a swimming pool."

Arnold added "Which I find it hilarious."

Shannon continued "Anyway, every time Jimmy gets into trouble, we always ground him and tell him that always make the right choice."

Richard said "We always say that to our son, but my wife gets so angry at him."

Arnold said "Well, maybe your wife don't need to be all tough on your son. You just tried to give him some advice. Its like we always told Jimmy "Why do we make bad decisions? So we can learn from our past decisions."

Nicole heard the words right out Arnold's mouth. That's what she exactly said to Gumball when he was five years old. Nicole said "Maybe you're right. Thank you." The white wolf couple smiled at the family.

Then Lana said "I found something."

The Watterson's family and the white wolf couple went to the computer. Anais asked "You got something?"

Lana answered "Yep, here's the owner of the device." She show them Marshall Lawton's police file. "Marshall Lawton."

Darwin said "Great, so all we got to do is find this Lawton guy and he'll tells us where to find Gumball."

Then the screen of the computer started to crash, the police file of Lawton had disappeared completely. Jack asked "What's going on?"

Lana answered while typing "The computer crashed!"

Richard spotted something and yelled "Look!"

Everyone was seeing something pop up in the monitor. A video with a mysterious man in the background at a dark hideout.

The mysterious man said "Well, well, well. What do we have here? It appears that someone has hacked into _your _computer."

Darwin asked "Who is this guy?"

Lana put on the speakers and asked in the microphone "Who are you?"

The mysterious man than step out of the background, revealing a burn falcon. Darwin cried "It's Lawton!"

Marshall said "Very good! I would have suspect that a genius could figure me out, but I would have guess it'll be the heroes."

Nicole passed everyone and yelled "WHERE'S MY SON?!"

Anais shouted "What have you done with my brother?!"

Marshall said "Please! What makes you think I'm the cause of it?"

Alex said "Don't play dumb. We know it was you who started the fire and the body we found at the morgue turn out to be someone else."

Marshall said "So you found my last burn victim. Very good. He wasn't someone very important; he was just bank manager."

Lana said "So you admitted."

Marshall said "Yes, but don't give me all the credit, give the credit to someone who made all of this possible. The guy who turned this city upside down."

Alex said one word "Petersons."

Marshall said in a game show host voice "You are correct, sir!"

Nicole yelled "Where are you, so I can tear the other half of your face!"

Marshall said "In time, Mrs. Watterson, in time, but for right now, I got to get ready for the show."

Lana said "Show? What show?"

Marshall said "We're putting on a performance for the amusement of our dear old Councilman himself. A show where they can see one special guest being put to death live at your t.v. But before I leave, I like to show you who that special guest is." He grab the camera and show them the special guest, being tied to a chair with a black hood over his head.

Nicole gasped "No!"

Lana cried "My God!"

Marshall walked to the tied guest while saying "We found him back at the prison the day the fire started. We were able to get him out, but he didn't want to be save. He said he rather died in the flames. So we beat some sense into him. Literally! So hello to everyone, Watterson!" He quickly grab the hood and took it off, revealing a bloody face blue cat.

Everyone yelled in union "Gumball!"

Marshall said to the beaten Gumball "Say hi to the camera, Gumball, where you can see your family one last time." Gumball was breathing fast. "And times up!" He put the hood back on his face and said at the camera "Be ready, everyone, for the _BURNING _of this cat's life! See you soon." The screen then went static.

* * *

**Okay, so now you guys know that Gumball is still alive. As it turn out that his death was planned and the body they found was a another burn victim. Find out what happen next when I posted the next one in a while.**


	23. A Game of Life or Death

**Hey guys. I know its late, but this chapter is finally done. Read it and tell me of what you all think of it. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: A Game of Life or Death**

In City Hall, Chet Petersons was in the executive office on a clear night. He watched the city from the fifth floor of the building in a large view window. He soon got a call from his shirt pocket. He took it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Sir, its me."_

"Marshall, how are things? Did you sent them the message?"

"_Yes, sir."_

"Good, then things are going as plan. Just make sure you and the boys don't kill the boy just yet, especially Mister Satan. He gets really cranky when he doesn't break some bones."

Then a door was opened, revealing the professor. Floyd said "Sir, your members are here."

Chet turned to him "Sent them in." He returned back to his phone call. "I had to go now, Marshall. Be prepare for the show of a lifetime."

"_Understood, sir."_

Chet put his phone away and he turned around to see his members coming in. They weren't TORTOISE Troopers; they were just regular citizens. All fifteen of them. The two of them were Principal Brown and Miss Simian. They all sat down on a leather chair and facing the Councilman. Floyd went to the tortoise's side.

Chet begin "People, I'm so glad that you decided to join me on this clear night."

One member spoken "What's this about, Petersons? What is this that is so important?"

Chet explained "People, this is a beautiful night for not just me, but for all of you."

Another member asked "What are you talking about, Petersons?"

Chet said "What if I were to tell you that I had found out the identities of all the other City Watchers Program?"

The other members looked on the Councilman and begin to be interested.

Miss Simian, who was wearing a neckbrace, said "Oh, please. If we would, we have found out who they are by your stupid security."

Chet said "Now, Lucy, that "stupid security" has made your life better. In fact, it made _all_ of your life better." He notice the neckbrace on her neck. "Oh, my goodness, what happen to you?"

Miss Simian explained "I had a run it with the Watterson's family, and that mother broke my neck after throwing me in a row of lockers."

Chet said "Well, don't worry, I have a plan that will make you feel better."

"Like what, revealing the identities of the City Watchers Program?"

"Yes, but instead, my plan is far more complicated than that."

Principal Brown asked "What are you talking about?"

Chet explained "Right now, I had my boys here kidnapping one member and planning to executed him live."

Miss Simian said "An execution of a hero? That's wonderful! Oh, I just wished that it would have been Watterson!"

Chet said "Well, now the cat is out of the bag."

Principal Brown asked "What did you mean, Councilman?"

"What she just said about Watterson being executed."

Principal Brown soon caught on and said "Wait, Gumball Watterson is still alive? But I thought he was dead."

"Oh, no." Stated Chet. "He's very much alive. The body that everyone saw was just a burn victim that my boys had placed on the fire and the troopers assume that it was Gumball. My boys fake that explosion and kidnapped him in a warehouse, where they're getting ready to be executed."

Miss Simian laughed "Oh, this is definitely a good day for me!"

Principal Brown chuckled "Indeed. That'll teach the Watterson of not to mess with my girlfriend or threaten me at my school! So, what's the plan?"

Chet begin to check his watch and declared "Its starting."

Floyd goes to the t.v that is pinned on the wall and turn it on. The members, the professor and Chet turned their attention to the television.

The screen has gone static as The Watterson's family and the members of The City Watchers Program looked at it in silence. They just found out that, according to Marshall Lawton, that Petersons was behind the whole thing. He was the one that found out the identities of The City Watchers Program. Also, he mention a show that involves an execution and Gumball Watterson.

Alex asked "Lana, can you check to see where Gumball is?"

Lana typed in the keyboard, but the screen remained static. She said "Damn! I can't get anything with this hunk of crap."

Darwin spat "Hey, that "hunk of crap" is our computer you're talking about!"

Lana said "Sorry."

Anais said "What did he mention earlier just now? A show, right? That's what he said."

Nicole said "Yes, but what kind of show?"

Alex said "Whatever it is, its not good."

Richard then spotted something again and yelled "Hey, guys! Look!"

Again, everyone looked at the static screen and, out of nowhere, the screen went black. Then a message had pop up in green words.

_Look at your t.v, Watterson, and you will know the answer._

Soon everyone went downstairs and Nicole quickly turned on the t.v. The news was on. The news woman stated "_Breaking news, we had just been given some information of a video tapping into this room and are showing us in today broadcast. We don't know who sent it, but the message clearly say that this will tell us the true identities of the rest of The City Watchers Program."_

Anais said to the heroes "That's his plan? Exposing the rest of you all?"

Nicole said to her "Shh."

"_And now we will begin the countdown for the identities of the heroes." _Soon a countdown of the video was uploading in fifteen seconds.

_15…_

_14…_

_13…_

Soon the citizens of Elmore had caught this scene at everywhere. People were seeing this at their homes, at restaurants, at stores. At bars, the old police officers were caught seeing the news. They be wanting to see who the heroes are, so they can kill them for making them loss their jobs. At City Hall, everyone was watching the countdown from it.

_09…_

_08…_

_07…_

The suspense was killing them; they lean in on the t.v and their palms started to sweat. The Watterson and The City Watchers Program were watching this in patient. Richard took Nicole's hand as they seated down on the couch.

_03…_

_02…_

_01…_

Back at City Hall, Chet said "Here we go."

Then the news was off, then there was Marshall Lawton on the camera. He waved "Hello, people of Elmore! I know that a lot of you were expecting the members of The City Watchers Program, but you were wrong! No, tonight, you're going to see a little demonstration here, but first say hello to our very special guest." He grab the camera and turned it to a member of The City Watchers Program. He was tied to a chair and had a hood on his head. Right behind him are four people; Wade, Satan and two TORTOISE Troopers. There were rows of stage lights pointing on the tied member.

Marshall continued as he walked to him "He's a little shy for the camera, but with a few bruises on his face, he manage to overcome his stage fright. Say hello to the people of the world, Watterson!" He took the black hood, revealing a bruise and bloody Gumball Watterson. The whole world that is seeing this were stunned and shocked to see him, But more shock that he is still alive. The Watterson's family and the members of The City Watcher Program were as shock as well.

Marshall continued "Now you all think that this young boy here was dead, right? Wrong! He's is alive and almost alive. But not for long. You see, we're going to play a game for our guest here. A game of Life…" The four members draw their weapons; Wade with his staff, the two troopers with their batons, and Satan with his large fist. "Or Dead. But here's the catch, in order to stop this brutality, all Watterson had to do was to tell us of where his little friends might be. Now, we tried to be fair with him, but he wouldn't sing."

Wade added "Like a canary!"

Marshall continued "So, we give him a little push, but he still wouldn't tell. So we're giving him one last chance." Everyone turned to Gumball. "All right, Gumball, this is your last chance. Just tell us where your other members might be, and we let you go just like that. How about it, champ?"

Gumball looked at the five enforcers with their weapons. He couldn't stand of being torture like this, but he can't just revealed the other members location. He just can't. So, without hesitation, he spit blood on the burn falcon's face and stared at him in anger.

Marshall wiped the blood off his face and declared "He won't give in, so now we play!" The five enforcers form a circle around the beaten blue cat. Marshall said while holding his flame gun "We're going to tell the viewers out there of why being a vigilante is very bad. This boy here has commit a crime and, like my boss said, we need to discipline him. Now question number one: what happens when you dress up like a fool and you see a criminal. You got nothing to give him, so what does the thug give you? Answer: A punch in the face!"

Satan then punch Gumball in the face, shocking everyone, who is watching this in Elmore.

Marshall said "Now question number two: what is a superhero's weapon of choice? A: A gun. B: Pepper Spray. Or C: Knifes. Answer is D: Staff!"

Wade then swing his staff on Gumball many time on the face. Wade said while beating him "And sometimes, for fun, we used it on the balls!" He push the staff onto Gumball's balls, making him cried and cough off blood on the floor.

Marshall said "Now third question. What is a police officer's weapon of choice when there's a riot?" Answer is a baton!"

The two TORTOISE Troopers uses their batons on Gumball. One baton was bad enough for a person, but two batons? Now, that hurts like hell! Marshall said to the camera "Now with that being say, we used our three answers on Gumball again to see if he understand it. Boys." The four people then attack Gumball with everything on him. Fist. Staff. Batons. Over and over and over again. The more times they hit Gumball, the damage he was getting.

Back at City Hall, Chet was seeing this with delight. He said "Is in this entertaining, everyone?"

Miss Simian and Principal Brown were laughing their heads off of seeing the person they hate beaten kill. The other members, however, weren't not enjoy this. They were stunned of seeing the horror.

One member said "Chet, they're not going to kill that kid, are they? I mean, I know he cause trouble around the city, but he's just a kid!"

Chet said while watching the execution "The kid's a criminal. He had to be punish for the crimes and sin that he and his gang had commit."

The Watterson's family and the members of The City Watchers Program were seeing this in horror. Anais was covering her eyes, not wanting to see her brother getting massacre. Darwin was like a statue. Nicole was seeing this in sad and anger. Richard was stunned as well.

Nicole got up and yelled "Somebody should do something! They're killing my son!"

Lana yelled as she was coming downstairs "I got it! I know where they are! I got the coordinates right here!" She was showing them a paper with numbers on it.

Nicole declared "Then what are we standing around here for? Let's go!"

Everyone got out of the house and drives to the location Lana has.

Gumball was getting killed as the four of them were still beaten him up. Gumball think back that this was a bad idea from the start. He should have not been part of this from the beginning. He should have gone with his regular life, being hated by everyone he loved and care. He thought that this should change him and prove to his family that he can change, but instead, it anger his family like they were before. He could hear the words from his mind.

"_You really did it this time."_

"_You ruined everything, Gumball."_

"_Don't call me your bro! I'm not your bro nor your friend!"_

"_And don't call me your sis anymore!"_

"_I don't know who you are Gumball. I'm surprise that I should be calling you my son."_

"_Watch your back!"_

"_You deserve what's coming at you!"_

"_You weren't never a Watterson from the beginning."_

They were right. They were _always _right. He just wished he can see their faces again one last time. Then the beating stopped. Gumball was breathing fast. He was dripping blood from his mouth, nose and head. His mask had was almost broken by the beating and the punching.

Marshall said to the camera "Now here comes the grand finale!"

Wade got a gallon of kerosene and spray it all over where Gumball was standing at. Marshall said "Kerosene!"

Back at City Hall, one member got up and said "Councilman, this has gone far enough!"

Another member said "I agreed! Stop this at once!"

Chet didn't listen to what they were saying; he was too busying looking at the grand finale of Gumball Watterson.

Once he was done with the Kerosene, Marshall said to the camera "Now comes the final touch!" He press the trigger from his flame gun and a small flame from the point was lighted. "Fire! Yes, fire is good! Fire is _very _good!" He pointed at the Kerosene on the floor. Everyone at Elmore were seeing the horror. They thought that this was going to stop with the beating, but this-this was out of control.

Chet smiled in glee, so did Miss Simian and Principal Brown.

Marshall declared "As the lord said from the heavens, let there be light!" He was about to aim the target until…

POP!

POP!

POP!

POP!

All the rows of stage lights had been destroy. Everything in the room was in complete darkness. They couldn't see a thing. Chet, Miss Simian, and Principal Brown lost their laughing faces.

Wade asked "What the hell happened here?"

Marshall shouted "The lights went out, genius!"

One trooper asked "Anyone got a lighter?"

Marshall sarcastically said "Oh, gee! Who's the guy carrying the big flame gun around here? Oh, wait. That's right, me!" The tip from his gun begin to light a bit.

Another trooper asked "What the hell is going on here?" Then someone grab him and punch him in the helmet.

Wade cried "What the hell was that?!"

The last trooper still got his baton out and looked from right to left. He then saw something from him in a flash. He asked "Did you guys see that?"

Marshall said to him "See what?"

"I sworn I saw something!" Then something from the darkness grab him and quickly put him in. They heard the last trooper's scream.

Marshall said "What the hell was that?!"

Satan said "Someone is here!"

Wade took out his radio and said "Gang, someone is here! Find out what it is and take it down!"

The last two troopers weren't the only ones here; they were about ten troopers roaming the room. With their night vision goggles on and their rifles out, they walked slowly and looking for the person that is doing this. One trooper was walked at a dead end and check the area. He walked back, but was scream when he saw something and quickly knock out. The rest of the troopers pointed their weapons at that direction and fired at it. Then three figures out of nowhere took down some of the troopers.

Then a fight was erupted.

Wade, Satan and Wade were hearing the screams and gun fires all over the room, but with the tiny flame on Marshall flame gun, they couldn't see who it was.

Wade yelled "Damn it! I can't see who it is! We need more light!"

Marshall said "You want more light? I'll give you more light!" He pointed at the Kerosene on the ground and was prepare to light it, until an quick object like a boomerang hits him and sent him on the ground. The tiny fire from his flame gun had started to light up the chemical on the ground when Marshall dropped it. The chemicals from it was light up in flames, sending it to the direction underneath Gumball's chair. The light had destroyed most of the darkness. Wade and Satan were seeing who it was; The City Watchers Program. But they were not alone, the Watterson's family were there as well.

The family was finishing up with one trooper when they saw the fire. They all scream at the top of their lungs "NOOO!"

Gumball scream as the fire was burning up from under him "TAKE COVER GUYS!"

The Watterson's family ducked as the troopers fired at them. The City Watchers Program took five down with their devices invented by Gumball. The family fought against the five reminding troopers, while Nicole was fighting with the assassin. She was fighting with her hands as Wade took out his sword. Wade swing his sword at her, but she ducked it. Wade swing his sword at her again, only this time Nicole grab his arm and break it. She then then a spiral kick on him, knocking him on the ground, out cold. Satan charges at Nicole, while her back wasn't turn.

Gumball screamed "MOM, WATCH OUT!"

Nicole heard her son cries and did a flip just before the red tiger came in at her. She landed safely on the ground. The Watterson family had just finish with the troopers and they were now seeing Nicole facing off with Satan. She throw some punches and kicks, but the red tiger had no effect. He then punch her and sent her on the ground.

Gumball screamed "ANAIS, USE THE GRAVITY POLE!"

Anais, who had the device in her hand, turn it on and levitated a few objects and throw onto the red tiger, but it didn't knock him out.

Gumball screamed more than he could as the fire was almost burning him "USE LARGE OBJECTS!"

Anais looked around and saw a shelf over there. She pointed the device on it and started to move it on Satan, but it couldn't.

Darwin shouted "Come on, Anais! Hurry!"

Richard shouted "Your mother's in trouble. So is your brother!"

Anais tried to move the shelf with the device she is holding. Gumball scream more louder and louder. Her mother was getting her ass kick by the large red tiger. Hearing her brother scream made her gained her focus and the shelf quickly move onto the red tiger, sending him on the other side of the room. Nicole got up and got her son out of the burning chair before extinguishing him from underneath her. With the rest of the troopers defeated, the members went to Nicole side. Darwin notice that the camera was on and goes to it while saying "This concludes our broadcast today." He then punch it out for good. Everywhere in Elmore, the video was over as soon as Darwin broken the camera. They were in relieved that it was over. They just hoped that Gumball is still alive. At City Hall, Chet was stunned to see that, including Miss Simian and Principal Brown.

Back at the room, Nicole got up and conform Gumball in her arms. He was now beaten, bloody, and burn. His outfit was burning like fresh and his mask was about to break as it got cracks on it. Everyone was looking at the young blue cat. Nicole took off the mask from her son's burn head.

Gumball weakly said "You-You came. All of you came for me."

Darwin said "Well, yeah, we're your family."

Gumball weakly said "I still can't believe that you guys came for me after what you all said to me."

Nicole said as tears was coming from her eyes "Gumball, I got something to say-."

"No, mom. You don't need to say it. You guys were right. All of you. I thought that I could dress up in this and protect this city so you guys can see how mature I am. But all I did was cause trouble for this city, a lot worse. Anyway, you guys were right. I'm not going to change. I may never will be."

The family all got tears in their eyes as they were seeing Gumball talking in a burn weakening voice. What's worse was that he was admitting to them that he was wrong and they were right, which made them cried more.

Nicole cried "Gumball, out of all the things we had said to you, we didn't mean it. We just wanted you to be like a young adult, but all we did was treated you unfairly."

Anais said "You got no right to be blaming yourself, Gumball."

Gumball smiled a bit "Thanks, sis- I mean, Anais."

Anais cried "Its okay, Gumball. You can call me that."

Darwin added "And you can call me bro. Also your friend again."

Gumball was still smiled, knowing that his family was still at his side for what he had done. He felt a sharp pain inside his body.

Darwin suggested "Come on, we need to get you to the hospital."

Gumball weakly answered "No. Not this time, Darwin. I don't think I'm not going to make it."

Richard said as tears was coming out of his eyes "What are you talking about, Gumball? You're going to be find. You have too."

"I can't. I just can't."

Nicole's voice was breaking by the sound of her crying "Don't say that, GummyPuss; you're going to be fine."

Gumball laughed weakly "Mom, you're still calling me that after you said I wasn't part of this family anymore. But seriously, mom, how many times do I had to said it to you, don't call me GummyPuss, you know how I hate when you call me…" Then his voice was stopped at the end of the sentence.

Nicole said "Gumball?"

Gumball's eyes began to close very slowly. Nicole said while trying to hold back his tears and grab his little blue paw "Don't you dare close those eyes. Please Gumball, don't close your eyes. Please, please!"

But it was too late; Gumball closed his eyes and the feeling from his hand had let go from her mother's hand. Nicole tried to shake his son "Come on, son. Please you need to wake up. Wake up! Please! Please!" But Gumball didn't. His eyes still shut. She started crying as she was holding her dead son and cradling him. Everyone in the room started crying as well. Lana cried as she was putting both of her hands at her head. The rest of the Watterson's family cried and conform Nicole and their dead family member. Anais took one touch at Gumball's hand and said "Gumball, please come back to us. Please. We're not mad at you anymore. I'm not mad at you anymore. You're the best big brother that any sister can have. Please." Tears from her eyes had fallen onto Gumball's dead arm. She put her head down on it and felt something from it. She got her head up and heard more at his arm.

She declared "Guys, I felt a pulse!"

Everyone stopped crying and looked at her. Alex stepped out of the way and felt it. He said "She's right. He's still alive."

Nicole gasped "Really?"

Alex said "Just barely. Come on, we need to take him back to your house quick."

Nicole grab his dead, but alive kitten with both of her arms and the rest of them went back at the car. Nicole started the engine and drives away back from the house. Unknown to them, one of the criminals got up and left the room, while everyone was focusing on Gumball. He was seeing them leave and the red tiger ran to City Hall to warn his boss.

* * *

**Wow! So what did you guys think? The Watterson family and The City Watchers Program had saved Gumball from his death. Right now I'm going to do the last chapter of my second story tomorrow. Nite Owl out.**


	24. Its Now or Never

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to make this last chapter, but its finally done! I give you the last chapter of my second story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Its Now or Never**

Gumball open his eyes and found himself in back at his home. He saw that he was in his room and saw his black uniform and mask on the computer chair. He saw his family was there right by his side, so were the members. Gumball said "Guys, is that you?"

Nicole said in a worried tone "Oh, my poor baby!" She hugged him very tightly, causing Gumball to get a sharp pain. He cried "Ow! Mom! You're crushing me!"

Nicole said "Oh, sorry, sweetheart!" She put back the hug.

Gumball asked "Where am I?"

Darwin answered "You're back home, buddy."

Gumball notice the bandages from his head and all around his chest. Anais explained "We had to take you home, Gumball. You were in pain and beaten. You almost died."

Gumball said "I did?"

Alex said "Yeah, but luckily Arnold and Shannon were able to help you with your wounds."

Gumball looked at the white wolf couple and said "You too are doctors?"

Arnold and Shannon nodded their heads.

Gumball looked at his worried family and said "Listen guys, about what happened-"

Nicole interrupted "Wait, Gumball. Let me start. At first, we didn't know why you had to do this, but now we know why. You're doing this because you wanted to make a difference for not just for yourself, but for this city. You were able to prove to us that you can change, and we didn't see it. We're sorry we put you through this, Gumball. Can you forgive us?"

Gumball answered "Of course, I can forgive you. You're my family." The family smiled at the young blue cat and all of them hugged him. They put the hug away from him. "How long was I out?"

Anais answered "About an hour."

Gumball asked "What did you guys do when I was out?"

Alex explained "We used one of the TORTOISE Troopers Walkie Talkie we took from one of them. We were able to find out where Petersons might be."

"And?"

"He's at City Hall. Also, we found something that you might want to take a look."

Lana hands Gumball a piece of paper. Gumball asked "What is it?"

Lana answered "It's a list of names that people had signed up for the program and two of them happened to had your teacher and principal's name on it."

Gumball said "What?"

Anais said "I guess that's how they could afford the program at the school."

Paul said "And there's something else. You know those guys we fought tonight with Lawton? It seems that Lawton wasn't working alone. The three of them that was with him were criminals."

Jack said "We manage to go to the police files again and find out that there were four criminals had been release before their sentence was up. These are the people." He hands Gumball another paper. Gumball took it and saw the files of the four criminals. Gumball knows three of them; those were the guys that almost beaten Gumball to death.

Alex said "According to one of the troopers we interrogate back at the room, we learned that all four of the criminals were released by the Warden, but in reality, it was Petersons."

Arnold added "Also, we learned that those troopers that are on the streets right now are cops that had been on the payroll for the last couple of years."

Gumball said "So what's the plan?"

Alex explained "From what that trooper was saying, Petersons has an army of 100 TORTOISE Troopers. We go to City Hall, and we shut down his operation for good." He said to his team. "Let's go, everyone!"

They were prepared to leave, but was stopped when Gumball said "I'm not going."

The members turned around and Lana asked "What do you mean?"

Gumball said "I can't come with you guys."

"But we need you."

"You guys can do this without me."

Darwin asked "Gumball, why don't you want to go with them."

Gumball answered "I been thinking about this, Darwin, and I think its time for me to give up."

Everyone in the room yelled in union "Give up?!"

Alex asked "But why, son?"

Gumball explained "When I was being tortured and beaten, I think back that all those times people had been scolded at me for quite sometime. When I put on this outfit, I wanted to prove to everyone that I can change this city, including me." He turned to his family. "You guys say that this was an insane idea, and tell me that I should give up, but I never did. And after being tortured for 24 hours, I think back of what you guys said about me giving up this whole thing, and I thought "I can't. I won't. I not going to stop." But then here comes the fire, and that changes everything."

Anais said "But Gumball, they need you, so does this city. You can't turn your back on them."

Gumball said to her "Anais, I almost died in there. What if that this time I could really died? Beside, you guys were right the whole time. I not going to change, and I may never will."

Nicole said "Honey, you won't died."

"And how will you know? I made a lot of mistakes and I almost died based on those results. But this-this is dangerous. It goes about everything that I had done for the past. I never learned guys." His eyes started to get tears. "When will I learn guys?" He put his hands on his eyes.

Nicole put her hands on Gumball's hands and put them down. She said "Why do we mistakes, Gumball? So we can learn of what we had created just now? Gumball, you may had done a lot of mistakes in your past, and we told you that to always make the right decision. Now we're telling you to finish what you and your gang had started. You already prove yourself that you can do this by yourself like a young adult."

Gumball smiled "You guys haven't given up on me, right?

Nicole and her family smiled back at the young blue cat. She said one word "Never."

Gumball said "Well then, I guess its showtime." He got up from his bed and take off the bandage from his head. He grab his uniform and mask. He put it the uniform first and was prepared to put his almost broken mask on, but stopped. He then put it down on the table and said "You know, guys, I been thinking about that mask. I know that we can't show our faces to everyone in Elmore. But since everyone knows who we are, well, almost us, maybe it's time for us to stopped hiding ourselves and show everyone what we can do without hiding ourselves. What do you say?"

Alex said "You know what, kid? You're right. For the past couple of months, we been shielding ourselves from society, and now we're going to save society by giving these people one heck of a show. So, if you're not wearing a mask, then I'm not wearing a mask also." Alex took off his mask and throw on the ground. Then the rest of The City Watchers Program took off their masks as well and throw it on the ground. Now The City Watchers Program was ready to kick some ass without their masks.

Darwin said "Well, I just thought of something just now. We don't have a weapon."

Gumball smiled "No problem, Darwin. I can give you guys some spare weapons." Gumball goes to his closet and tear off a wooden plank on the ground. He grab a crate from under it and place it where everyone can see it. Inside in it were full of gadgets. There were night vision goggles, solar power grappling hooks, pistols with stun bullets, the whole thing. The family saw this with their jaws hanging open.

Darwin said "Dude, you build these?"

Gumball answered "Yep, grab what you can and lets head out."

The Watterson family all looked inside the crate and took out the things they will need for this job. The City Watchers Program grab night vision goggles, solar power grappling hook, and a gravity pole. The Watterson family got a weapon as well. Richard got eletro nunchucks. Darwin got a pistol. Nicole got a staff. Anais still got Gumball's Zero-G device. They all went downstairs and stopped at the living room.

Anais said to Gumball while holding the pole "Here's your weapon back, Gumball."

Gumball was looking at his sister holding his device. He wanted to get it, but instead said "No. This _is _your weapon, sis. You seem to know how you handle it like I do."

Anais asked "But what would you used, Gumball?"

Gumball then took out batons from his back and answered "With these!" He press a small button and out pops small spike from it. He press it again, which the spikes had disappeared, and put them from his back. He said to everyone "All right, gang. Lets go!"

Everyone got out of the house and went to the car right before driving away to City Hall. As they were driving, Nicole asked The City Watchers Program "Okay, so what's the plan?"

Alex explained "All we had to do is to find out how to get into City Hall. According to the blueprints Lana has printed out, there's TORTOISE Troopers all over the building. So we need to think of a way to draw them out of the building."

Then the news just came up as the radio was on.

"_We're interrupted this brief bulletin for a special report from Councilman Chet Petersons."_

The Councilman spoke _"I had just received word that Gumball Watterson is still alive. I had tried to be fair with The City Watchers, but no more. You had force me to do this. Attention citizens of Elmore, I know that a lot of you blame for them for what's happening in here. So I came up with a plan that is going to change everything. A 50 million dollar bounty for anyone to bring Gumball Watterson and the rest of The City Watchers Program in City Hall at midnight. What happened at midnight you may ask? Well, this. At midnight, I will blow up this city sky high from the heavens. You all don't believe me. Watch this."_

Then they looked out and see a bright star by the heavens and crashes into a building, destroying it completely. The Watterson and the members were shocked of seeing this.

"_Are you all convine? Bring me all of them at midnight tonight at City Hall. Hurry, it seems the Watterson's family are heading as well. See you soon."_

Gumball said to his mother "Mom."

Nicole said "I know, sweetheart. I'm on it." She press the gas pedal and the car move forward at full speed. The car made it to City Hall, but they found out that there was a gate entrance at it. Also they were four TORTOISE Troopers; two at the gate and the other two at two separate guard towers right beside the gate. All of them were armed. At top of the gate, there stood a giant television from above.

Nicole said "What the hell? A gate?"

Nicole step out of the car and the two of the troopers pointed their guns at her. One said "Halt! Who goes there?"

Nicole stopped and put her arms up in the air. One trooper said "Identified yourself."

The other trooper check her with his helmet and said "Name: Nicole Watterson, mother of three kids. One kid is Gumball Watterson. Wanted for being a vigilante."

The first trooper asked "Where is the fugitive?"

Nicole said "That's my son you're talking about."

The other trooper pointed his rifle on the car and yelled "Everyone, get out of the car!"

Everyone got out of the car got out with their hands up, including The City Watchers Program.

The trooper said to the heroes "You seven are all under arrest for vigilantism! Stay there, so you can be taken for the Councilman's decision!"

The other trooper looked at Nicole "Your family had done well of bringing the criminals alive. You will be award the bounty when the Councilman came for them."

Nicole yelled "We don't want you money! We came here with them as well!"

"Then you and your family are all under arrest as well."

Gumball said "We came here to see Councilman Petersons."

"Then you're all going to see him." Said the trooper. He was about to unlock the gate, until Anais saw something from behind her. She said "Guys, look."

Everyone saw what Anais was pointing at. There were a group of people walking to them. Gumball lean it close and, to his shock, know who they are. Almost the entire citizens of Elmore were walking to them It seems that they had heard the radio and learned about the bounty that they're taking upon himself to arrest The City Watchers Program. They were carrying weapons such as pipe, crowbars, chains, baseball bat, etc. There was also the students of Elmore Junior High.

Gumball said "Its the entire city."

Darwin said while looking at it "Oh, dear God."

Anais said "We need to stop them!"

The angry mob was walking to City Hall, where one of them yelled "There they are!"

Another one declared "Let's get them!"

Soon, with a war cry, they charge at full speed at them with their weapons. They were almost there, until one trooper came in and fire a warning shot at the skies, making them stopped. One shouted "We're here for the bounty!"

The trooper said "The bounty has been collected! You can all go home!"

Another member yelled "Like hell we are!"

Then the screen of the television begin to out pop the tortoise's face on it. He said _"Attention citizens of Elmore, this is your Councilman speaking. Now what is the problem?"_

An angry member shouted "We're here for the bounty, but the Watterson made it first!"

Gumball shouted at the big t.v. "We don't want the money! We just want to see you! To stopped all of this!"

Chet said at his screen "_"Well, I'm sorry, son, but you and your club started this and now you must faced the consequences." _He turned to the angry crowd. _"People of Elmore, I had change the rules of the bounty. Its decided. Kill the Watterson's family and you all should received part of the bounty. Good day to you all." _The screen had turned off.

The crowd turned their faces onto the family and notice that they were all still holding their weapons. They take one step onto them.

Anais asked "What do we do now?"

Alex answered "We need to get into the building without the troopers seeing us or the crowd following us. So when the crowd is too busy fighting, we'll sneak inside the building"

Nicole asked "What about me and my family?"

Alex answered "You guys need to control the crowd."

Gumball declared "And I'll help you guys."

Nicole said to Gumball "No. We'll take care of this, you need to go with them."

Gumball said "What? No. I not going to leave you guys to died."

Richard said "Son, we done this when we save your life. We can handle this."

Darwin said "Just go, bro."

Anais added "And make sure you whup that tortoise's ass for us, Gumball."

Gumball smiled "I'll do that, sis."

Everyone took out their weapons and face the angry mob. They stare each other for a long time. Some of them took a step forward. The City Watchers Program clutches their weapons tight. The troopers who were guarding the gate went inside of it and closed it.

Alex counted "One."

Nicole counted "Two."

Gumball counted "Three!"

The angry mob and the Watterson's family and The City Watchers Program charges forward at each other. They started fighting each other. The Watterson's family used their weapons on them, while The City Watchers Program and Gumball sneak past along the crowd as they were fighting their way out. Soon they made it to an alley and open the door that was part of City Hall. They entered it as the crowd were fighting and the TORTOISE Troopers were seeing the fight and not doing anything.

Inside of City Hall, The City Watchers Program make their way in the middle of the building. With their night vision goggles, they'll be able to see the inside and outside of the building. They can also heard voice conversation. Gumball was inspired to make this by the cameras created by Chet Petersons. From the windows they can see the fight. They climb upstairs to the second floor. As they were running, they stopped at a door and see about ten TORTOISE Troopers in a large room, guarding and armed.

Lana said to the gang "There's got to be about ten troopers in there."

Alex said "We need to sneak in quietly and take them all down one by one."

The City Watchers Program sneak in quietly into the room and each of them hide into a secret area. The ten TORTOISE Troopers were guarding the room separate from each other and armed with a rifle. With the coast is clear and each one is alone, The members all grab each trooper they find and secretly take them down quietly.

Now there were only three troopers guarding the front door. They stopped when they were confronted by three other troopers.

One asked "Is everything alright, trooper?"

The trooper answered "Everything is all right."

"Then return back to your duty."

"We will, but first I like to give you something."

"What?"

"This!" Yelled the trooper, who punch the other trooper with his rifle, sending him on the ground. The other two troopers pointed their rifles at him, but the other troopers knock them out cold. One with his electro nunchucks and the other with with a silver pole with a controller on it. After that, three of the troopers took off their helmet, revealing Gumball, Jack and Lana.

Alex and the rest of the members came in and said "Great job, you three."

Gumball said as he and his friends were taking off the armor "Thanks."

Lana declared "Now let's go see a certain Councilman."

All of them yelled "Right!"

The City Watchers Program process to the next room.

Outside of City Hall, the crowd were still fighting with the Watterson's family. They really wanted that reward money.

Richard said to Nicole as he was fighting one "I don't know how long do I had to keep this up!"

Nicole yelled at him "Be strong, Richard! You just had to do it for Gumball!"

Darwin shouted "That's easy for you, mom! We not the only ones who is facing almost the entire city!" He fired his pistol on to someone, stunning them on the ground.

One people declared "Get the fish!"

Most of the people turned their attention on Darwin and started pulling into the crowd. Darwin randomly shooting them, but the crowd was too strong. Darwin scream as he was getting mauled by the crowd. Then someone from the crowd shouted "Get your hands off of him!" right before a bat had swing one on the face very hard. The crowd backed away as Darwin got up to see his girlfriend, Rachel, who was holding a bat.

Rachel asked him "You okay, Darwin?"

Darwin answered "Thanks Rachel. What are you doing?"

Rachel answered "Saving you and your family, duh!"

Darwin saw that she wasn't alone; there was Carrie, Leslie, Molly, Teri and Penny. All of them had a weapon of their own. Darwin asked "What are you all doing?"

Carrie answered "Saving your ass, of course!"

Penny notice that Gumball wasn't here. She asked "Where's Gumball?"

Darwin was about to answered, until his sister yelled "Look out!" before swinging the device on one. She shouted at Darwin "Get your head in the game, Darwin! This is not the time for socializing!"

Darwin said "Right!"

Darwin and the girls fought against the crowd of angry mob. Penny said to Darwin while fighting "You didn't answer my question, Darwin. Where is your brother?"

Darwin answered while firing "He's with the members in City Hall! They're about to take care of the Councilman!"

Unknown to everyone, they didn't seem to notice that the troopers at the guard towers were listening to the whole thing.

One trooper said in his helmet "Sir, The City Watchers Program and Gumball Watterson are in the building."

"_What? How can you let this happened?"_

"They must have slipped right past them. Should we get over there and handle this?"

"_No. You must stay here and keep an eye on the crowd. No one must know about it. I'll make sure our guest will never ruin my plan. Understand, trooper?"_

"Understood."

Back at City Hall, Councilman Chet Petersons was watching the whole thing from one of his row of televisions. The whole thing were cameras of different angles inside the building. He wasn't alone; there were also the members who had watched the attempted murder of Gumball Watterson. Also Floyd and Satan were in there.

He turned to them and said "You heard that, ladies and gentlemen? That is the sound of a city losing their sanity."

Miss Simian said "You're doing a wonderful job, Councilman."

Principal Brown said "I agreed. You know how to do your job."

One member objected "This has gone out of control, Councilman!"

Another member shouted "Stop this madness at once!"

Chet said "I will, as soon as my guards had killed The City Watchers Program once and for all."

A third member said "I hate to break it to you, Councilman, but it looks like your guards wasn't able to stopped them."

They turned to one television and saw that the heroes had already taken down another set of TORTOISE Troopers. Chet felt his anger boiling up.

Satan said "Sir, let me go after them and kill them myself! I will break their bones!"

Chet said "I afraid you will not be able to do the deed, Mr. Satan. I had seen your performance back at the warehouse. You had failed me, so is Mr. Nixon and Mr. Lawton."

Satan shouted "These fools didn't had a chance against them! But me! I'm the strongest!"

Chet said "Careful with that temper, Mr. Satan, or else you're in a lot of trouble."

Satan laughed as he was walking to the handicap tortoise. He asked "And what are you going to do about it? You just a old man, with skinny arms and broken legs." He laughed at bit more at him, then Chet started to get up. Literally getting up from his chair. Satan stopped laughing when he was seeing this. The other members were stunned as well. Chet kick Satan in the head with his knee quickly and punch both of his legs, breaking them. Satan scream as the tortoise put him in the wheelchair. The red tiger was seeing the tortoise standing right in front of them. There was something about him. His shell. It wasn't old and worn out; it was new and shine like a new shell.

Chet said "Like the new shell? I had the professor modify my shell here to improve me. Now I can walk like a man and fight like a man! Told you I kill you first before you kill me when this is over. But this will not end. Soon after you're gone, I guess I should take care of this by myself. If you want something done, you had to do this by yourself. Never send criminals to do a physical challenge person job. So I bid you goodbye, Mr. Satan, and may God had mercy on you."

Chet then kick the wheelchair with Satan on it will full force, sending him out of the office and sending him to his doom as he scream. Then the scream slowly decrease. The members were shock of seeing this.

Chat, now walking, said "Now if you excuse me, I had some important business to attend to. Come along, professor."

Chet was walking with to the door, with Floyd right behind him. He stopped when he was about to open the door and said "Nigel, Lucy, you may come along as well."

Brown and Simian both got up from their seats and headed with the tortoise. Chet said to the other members "You folks can stay here and watch the city tear itself apart under guarded."

The four people walked out the room and two TORTOISE Troopers came inside the door before closing it.

The City Watchers Program were headed to the next room when they stopped to see the red tiger crashed to the floor. The ground had cracks on it with pieces of the wheelchair.

Jack said while looking at it "Oh, man!"

Arnold asked "You think he did that to himself?"

Lana answered "No, this wasn't a suicide. Look at this." She was pointing at a foot mark on the dead red tiger chest. "Looks like somebody kick him hard. Very hard."

Gumball looked at the pieces of the wheelchair and said "Wait, this wheelchair belongs to the Councilman. Why would he be sitting on that?"

Jack guessed "Maybe he killed the Councilman. An act of treason, perhaps?"

Alex said "No, something not right."

Lana conclude as she was looking at it "My guess is that he was dropped about five stories from here to up there." She was pointing up to the railing. The rest of them all took out their solar power grappling hook and fired on top of the railing. They all went straight up in a quick distance and land safely on it. They all ran to one of the door and climb the stairs. Soon they found themselves in another room, but this one was different. The whole room had each fire cannons all around the place and are targeting onto a building. There stood a computer there at the center. They all ran at it.

Lana typed on the computer and the screen pop off of locations of where the cannons will be firing at. She said while typing "All of the cannons are set to fire to each at a building. He wasn't lying."

Alex asked "You think you can shut it off?"

Lana answered "I think so." She started typing as she can, then an alarm had went off throughout the room. "Oh, crap!" She type very fast of turning off the alarm, but the loud sound was making her hard to concentrate. Then out of nowhere, the lights quickly turn on and a squad of TORTOISE Troopers had them surrounded with their rifles. The City Watchers Program were watching them with their backs all together.

Then a voice had said "Well, well, well. If it ain't the mighty heroes themselves."

They turned around and sees the Councilman up in a large office that build up the entire room. He wasn't alone; there was Miss Simian, Principal Brown, and Floyd.

Chet continued "It looks like you folks are in a mighty deep of trouble here."

Gumball demanded "Chet, shut these weapons down!"

Chet said "Oh, I can't do that, Mr. Watterson. You see, this is all part of the plan."

"Plan?! What plan?! All you're doing is making these people kill themselves and blowing up buildings!"

"Exactly! These folks here need to learn that we don't tolerant vigilantism in this city!"

Lana declared "We're going to stop you!"

Jack yelled "That's right!"

Chet smiled "If you can handle my army."

The TORTOISE Troopers dropped their weapons and drew their batons on them. Chet then said "And what is a good old fashion fighting without being televised?" He press a small button from the controller, then, outside of the fight, the big television at the gate began to show the face of the tortoise.

He shouted "_Ladies and Gentlemen!"_

The fight then went to a pause and looked at the big television. Chet continued "_At this time I will like to had all of your attentions from this, and joined us for the battle between order and chaos!"_

He moved the camera to show everyone the fight between the TORTOISE Troopers and The City Watchers Program. The Watterson's family then saw Gumball appear on the screen with the heroes.

Darwin said "It's Gumball!"

Chet continued "_Who will win?" _He moved the camera to the troopers. "_Order." _He then move it to The City Watchers Program. "_Or chaos? Let's find out, shall well?_ _Troopers, charge!"_

The TORTOISE Troopers charges at them with their weapons, the heroes took out their weapons as well and blocked their attacks. The fight between them has erupted. Everyone was seeing the whole thing. It was just like the attempted execution of Gumball, only this time, it was going to be a blood bath. The City Watchers Program fought on against the troopers. Jack uses his stun batons on a trooper and another trooper in the balls. He laughed "I love this thing!"

Lana uses her gravity pole and swing one hard three troopers. Gumball, with his two spiked batons, fight against three troopers. He blocked one and swing another trooper in the helmet. He kick the second one in the chest armor and the last one with both of his batons.

The Watterson's family cheered for their son. Nicole cheered "Go Gumball!"

Richard shouted "You can do it!"

Anais shouted "Go bro!"

Gumball block one's attack with both of his batons and kick one right behind him. Another trooper came in and swing his baton on his head. Gumball falls on the ground, and three of the troopers were beating him with their batons.

Penny gasped "Gumball!"

One member from the crowd yelled "Yeah! Beat the sinner!"

Nicole and Richard looked right behind him and Nicole punch him in the face.

Paul and Alex used their rifles onto the troopers that were beating Gumball. Gumball got up and said to them "Thanks guys!"

Paul yelled "Don't mention it!" He block one's attack and punch him in the chest armor. "Damn, there's too many of them!"

Alex said to Gumball while fighting "Gumball, listen! I just got a quick word with Lana! She said that the cannons are set to launch in about fifteen minutes. You had to disable it!"

Gumball asked while blocking one's attack "How do I do that?!"

"It's inside the office! Now Go! We'll take it from here!"

Gumball then ran pass troopers as he was fighting and blocking them at the same time. He climb on top of the office and break the widow with one of his spike batons before going inside of it, alarming the people inside of it. The camera was now pointed to him by Floyd.

Gumball said "Hello, Councilman."

Chet said to him "You sure don't know where to give up do you, boy?"

Gumball said "I going to ask you once again to shut the cannons down."

Miss Simian then charges at Gumball, but Gumball quickly grab her and throw her out of the office.

The rest of the students cheered at that. Banana Joe shouted "Way to go, dude!"

Nicole was cheering as well "That's my boy!"

Darwin and Anais high five each other and said "All right!"

Principal Brown yelled "Lucy! You'll pay for this, Watterson!" He charges at Gumball, but Gumball quickly swing his batons on Brown's face, knocking him down cold. He turned to the scare professor, who replied "Allow me!" He then jumped out of the office. Now it was the Councilman and Gumball.

Gumball said "Its just you and me, Councilman."

Chet said "Quite right, Mr. Watterson. Should we fight?"

"As if I had a choice."

"Then lets fight!" Declared Chet, who got out from his chair and faced the young blue cat. Gumball was surprise by this. He remarked "I remember that you were in a wheelchair."

Chet said "Yes, but it seems my bodyguard here was using it. He'll be on it for a while now. I like to send my regards to the professor here who give me this, if he survive the fall cause by you."

The two stared each other for a moment; everyone was seeing Gumball facing against the Councilman on the t.v. Then they fight.

Gumball used his spiked batons on the walking tortoise, but, surprisingly, the tortoise block it and punch him. Gumball take a step back and said "All right, that was a lucky shot." Gumball charges him again, but Chet did a flip right before Gumball got him. He landed safely on the ground and kick Gumball in the back.

Chet said to him "Was _that _a lucky shot, Watterson?"

Gumball got up and asked "How are you doing that?"

Chet answered "Oh? Did I forget to tell that my shell not only send me walking again, but gives me a boost? Must had slip my mind."

Gumball got up and charges him again for the third time. Chet take a step back and blocked his attacks. Chet said while blocking "You're good, son, but I can do better." Chet then started punching the young blue cat; Gumball took a step back, not blocking his attacks. Gumball falls down on the ground. Chet send a mighty fist down on him, but Gumball got out of the way and went back on his feet. Gumball did a kick on the tortoise's face and then a swift kick on his both of his legs, sending his down on the floor. The tortoise tried to get up, but the weight of his shell was preventing him to get up.

Gumball remarked "Let's see if you get yourself out of that."

Then he heard his leader's voice "Gumball!"

Gumball looked at the window and saw The City Watchers Program still fighting the TORTOISE Troopers. Alex said while fighting a trooper "Are you done stopping the cannons?!"

Gumball answered "I'm about to! I just had a run in with the Councilman!"

Jack screamed "Well, stop talking about politics to him and stop the cannons!"

"I'm on it!" Declared Gumball. He went to the controls and started typing on the keyboard. The screen pops up the cannons in the room. There was a little timer on the screen; it said the cannons will launch in about ten minutes. Gumball typed as he could. Unknown to Gumball, Chet struggle to get himself back on his feet by swinging himself with his shell. He had done it.

Outside of the building, the Watterson's family and the students saw Chet getting up and he walked to get a sword that is pinned on a wall. He walked toward Gumball, who was too busy typing.

Nicole shouted "Gumball, behind you!"

Richard shouted "Watch out!"

The family and the students were trying to warn Gumball that Chet is right behind him.

Gumball was almost there of stopping the countdown when he notice a blur reflection of the tortoise on the computer screen. His eyes notice that there was something he was holding. Something large and sharp. Gumball quickly turned and got out of the way right before Chet brought the sword down. Gumball got up and battle the armed tortoise with his spiked batons. Both of them charges and the sword and the spike batons cling when they came in contact.

Chet said to Gumball "I'm been wanting to used this sword for a long time, boy."

They both break away. Gumball swing his weapons on Chet, who blocked them with his large sword. Gumball does it again and again, but no luck. Chet then kick Gumball in the stomach and pinned him against the wall with the tip of the sword against the blue cat's neck.

Chet asked "Any last words, Watterson? Come on! Spit it out!"

Gumball then spit it out, literally, on the tortoise's old face. Gumball run to the computer to stop the cannons, but Chet throw his sword on Gumball. Gumball stopped as soon as the sword landed on the ground. Chet then grab Gumball and throws him on the wall. Gumball tried to get up, but he was grabbed again and throw into the controls panel. Gumball fall down on the floor.

Chet said to Gumball "Did you know what you and your gang of freaks had done to me, Watterson?"

Gumball tried to get up, but was pinned down by Chet's strong leg, while he yelled "Answer me!"

Gumball tried to talked, but the weight of his foot was crushing him and not making any words. Chet said "Well, if you're not going to answer me, then I'll answer it for you. You and your little hero gang had cause me to lose my Governor election. Did you remember that?!"

Gumball struggled "Yeah, you bombed at that election!"

Chet then kick him and shouted "Because of you and your gang! You made me lose my election as Governor!"

"Why would you want to be Governor? It is being a lazy Councilman is bad enough for this city?"

"I was going to change everything in Elmore when I was Governor. I was going to introduced a program to that fat slob of a mayor after I will get him on my side."

"Like your TORTOISE Program?"

"Yes. This program was going to help this city changed. Crimes being prevented. Arson. Murder. Meth labs. You name it. This was going to be my legacy. But then you all came in and ruin everything!"

"So that's why you're doing all this? Kidnapping me? Almost killing me? Threatening this city? Not to mention turning everyone that I love and care against me and my family?"

Chet laughed "Did you really think this city cares about you, son? I had seen your file, Watterson. I know everything about you and I got to say that this city has a history of you causing a lot of mischief around this city. You think you're a hero to them, son? Take a good look around, son. You think you can change this city by dressing up all in black and calling yourself a hero? You're nothing more than a joke to them. You're the black sheep to your family. An abomination to this city. Not to mention, an embarrassment at your school. Now I'm going to spend the next five minutes killing you and watching this city burned to Hell, for the sins that you and your gang had cause."

He grab Gumball's spiked batons and started beating him with him. Gumball screamed as the spikes were hitting him. He tried to get up, but the spikes were preventing him to do. The City Watchers Program were getting beaten by the troopers. Everyone outside of the building were seeing this in horror. The rest of the crowd had heard what Chet was saying to Gumball just now. The Watterson's family were seeing their son getting killed out their. It was just like the attempted execution they had saw just now, only this time there wasn't any tortured or burning him alive. This was too much for them. Chet had just finished beaten Gumball with his own spiked batons. Gumball got scratches all over his suit and was bleeding. Chet then pushed him aside to the other room and said "Maybe that will teach you a lesson, son. You were too stupid enough to call yourself a hero, but you were too stubborn to think about it." He throws the two spike batons onto the floor right next to him.

Gumball was breathing and think back of what he had just said right now. He was right about everything. He wanted to change not for this city, but for himself. He thought that dressing up like a hero can do that, but instead, it brought more trouble to this city. Maybe he was right. Maybe it was too stupid to think that he can change and this city. All he does is cause trouble and right now he made the biggest one yet. It was just like what happened back at school when he cause everyone to hate him, including his family. But he remember what his mother had said back at the house when he thought about giving up. He struggled to get up. Chet raises an eyebrow. Gumball slowly got up, with his suit torn and bleeding from his wounds.

He weakly said "I will...I will stop you."

Chet angrily asked "Why won't you died?!"

Gumball weakly answered "Because I don't care what you say. You're right. These people don't care about me. For so long I had been causing trouble around this city, and they think bad about me. But I don't care. I don't care what they think of me. They told me to change my ways, but I won't listen to them. I'am who I am, and who am I is the guy that's going to kick your ass. Sure I made a lot of mistakes from my life, but my mom once said "Why do we make mistakes? So we learned what we had created just now." And I'm going to learn from my mistakes by taking you down." He grab the spiked batons and faced the Councilman.

Everyone from outside of City Hall had heard what Gumball was saying just know on the big television. They had no idea that he was going to risk his life for them, even after they hated Gumball for his mischief ways. The students were stunned as well. They felt bad of being angry at Gumball for ruining the championship game. Then one member cried "You can do it, Gumball!"

The Watterson family and the students looked to see who it was. Then another member cried "Yeah, kick his ass!"

A third member shouted "Save our city, Gumball!"

Then more and more people were shouting and cheering for Gumball as he was fighting against Chet. The Watterson and the students were stunned of hearing this from everyone. Then one TORTOISE Trooper said outside the gate "Hey, knock it off or we'll shoot you all!"

The crowd went to the gate and one member shouted "Let us in, man!"

"Yeah! We want to help them!"

One trooper ordered "I order you all to stand down! Stand down or you'll be shoot!"

The crowd was started to shake the gate a bit. Then most people are climbing up to one of the guard towers. The trooper at the tower draw their rifle, but someone quickly took it out from his hand. The trooper then was thrown out of the tower. The other guard from the last tower fired his rifle at the rebellion crowd, but was thrown out of the tower as well by an angry crowd member. With all the people pushing the gate with their mighty strength, the gate drops down on the ground and ran into City Hall. One remaining trooper shouted from his helmet "Sir, the crowd has ordered a riot! I repeat, a riot has been-!" He then got punch by Richard and process to the building.

Gumball and Chet fight for the second time, only this time, Gumball got the upper hand. With his ambition still in his place of mind, he swing his spiked batons on the tortoise. Chet punch him, but Gumball quickly dodged it. Chet kept punching him; Gumball blocked them and swing his weapons on one of his leg. Chet scream as the spikes were in his leg.

He screamed "Are you kidding me?!"

Gumball said "Stings doesn't it?"

Chet charges in anger at him, but Gumball quickly hit him with his weapons on the face. His face was scratched and bleeding. He charges him again, but was hit in the other leg. Chet collapses on his knees. Gumball went behind the tortoise's back and and hit him in the shell. Gumball swing it hard on it, until it started cracking. Then with a final swing, the spike batons had went inside the modify shell. There were sparks coming out of it. Chet tried to get up, but he wasn't getting up. He was now crippled again. With him not getting up, Gumball goes to the computer and find out the cannons are set to launch in less than one minute. He was about to typed in the keyboard, but saw The City Watchers Program were having trouble with the troopers. He had to think: save them or save Elmore.

Chet said while being on the floor "You think you can still stop the cannons _and _save your friends at the same time? My, my. Such an awful decision. Too bad you don't have any reinforcements."

Then a burst to the door was erupted and a crowd of angry mob charges at the TORTOISE troopers. Gumball was surprise of seeing this.

Chet asked "What is all that racked?"

Gumball smiled "Reinforcements."

As the crowd and The City Watchers Program were taking care of the troopers, Gumball typed very fast on the keyboard as the countdown was slowly dropping to 15.

_14…_

_13..._

_12..._

The Watterson family were fighting the troopers as they helped The City Watchers Program. The members who were against Councilman Petersons had been released and are fighting with them as well.

_09…_

_08…_

_07…_

One trooper charges at Richard, but got kick by Nicole so hard that it launch him into the office. Gumball was typing very fast as the countdown was almost there. The cannons were slowing turning on as rays of energy becomes one and was about to destroy a building.

_03…_

Gumball was almost there…

_02…_

Almost there…

_01…_

Gumball then press one button on the keyboard, and the cannons had stopped! Gumball sighed in reviled as the energy from the cannons had decrease. He exclaimed "Thank God!"

The TORTOISE Troopers had been defeated. The City Watchers Program, the Watterson family, and the citizens of Elmore stood there in silence. Gumball looked out the window and shouted "Hey, guys!" Everyone turned around to faced the young blue cat. "I shut down the cannons! No building won't be destroyed on our watch!"

Everyone cheered at Gumball. Gumball looked at the cheering faces by everyone that hated him, but with those words that the blue cat had said, it was time to put aside their differences. The Watterson family were proud of him for not giving up and handling it like a young adult. However, their moment of celebration has ended when Gumball felt electricity right through his body and collapse at the ground. Right behind him was Chet, holding a stun baton. He was seeing the crowd looking at him and the troopers on the ground.

He said "I don't believe this. I give you this program to make this city crime free and you all burst in here like a banshee and took down my troopers? I knew this would happened, but you all didn't believe me. Now this city had taken the law in their hands and ruined my creation. Are you all satisfied with yourself?"

Then a member from the crowd declared "Get him!"

Soon the angry crown charges and most of them climb to the office to get the tortoise. Chet needs to think fast and saw a solar power grappling hook sticking out of the unconscious cat. He grab it, fire at the roof, and swing himself out of the office and the room. As he got out of the room, he fall down a flight of stairs and landed onto the fifth floor. The angry crowd then got out of the room to get the mad Councilman, while the Watterson's family went to get their son. Chet then walked to his office, but falls down. He tried to get up, but couldn't. He grab a hold a the ledge and got himself right up as he walked to his office. He could heard the angry crowd coming at him. Chet finally made it to his office; he jumped from the ledge and grab the doorknob of the door. He quickly open the door and went inside right before he locked all of the locks from it. Chet then crawl onto his chair and sighted. The angry crowd got out of the door and looked to find the Councilman. Then one member shouted "Look!"

They all point at a trail of oil on the floor. They all follow the trail and it leads them into an office. One member open the door, but it was locked. He declared "Its him!" They knock on the door, alarming the tortoise.

He muttered "How did they found me?"

He saw a tail of oil that leads to him. He looked from his back and found out that the oil from his shell was leaking from it. He also notice that the spiked batons were still in there. The crowd were banging on the door. The tortoise laughed "Fools! This door is indestructible! There's no way you can break it down!"

The door was banging so loud that the locks from it were started to break. The cracks were getting bigger and bigger by the minute. Chet was started to get nervous. His opinion was to drop down from the building, but when he take one good look down from his office window, he notice how long the fall is. His legs was already broken, so what's the point of having his entire bones broken? Chet saw the door was collapsing piece by piece. Chet then took out a small pistol from his drawer and pointed at the angry crowd. He was pointing at it as soon as the crowd had break down the door and confronted the tortoise. Chet fired the gun at them, but soon find out that it didn't had any bullets on it. Chet saw the bullets standing there in the drawer. He wanted to get them, but it was too late as the angry crowd walked to him. Chet looked from right to left and saw that there was no way out. Chet looked on in horror as he dropped down on the ground and the sound of what it appears to be a hundred of punches and kicks was heard outside of the office.

The Watterson's family climb up to the office and saw his son was on the ground. They all went to his aide. Gumball's body was smoking from the stun baton earlier by the tortoise.

Anais asked "Gumball, are you all right?"

Gumball open his eyes slowly and stared at his family. They sighed in reviled that he was okay. Nicole said as she was hugging him "Oh, I so glad you're safe!"

Gumball asked "Where is everyone?"

Darwin answered "They went to get Petersons."

Gumball said "Did you all see that they were helping us?"

Richard answered "Of course we did. We were there, you know."

The rest of the family chuckled. Gumball said to his mother "Mom."

Nicole said "Yes, sweetheart?"

Gumball said "I think I like to go home now."

Then Nicole took Gumball with her arms and soon the rest of the family walked out of the room. Nicole said to Gumball "You know, while we were fighting back there, I notice that one girl from your gang has the name Lana. You mention that you were dating a girl name Lana. So is she-?"

Gumball said as he closed his eyes "Yep, she's my lady."

Richard exclaimed "That's my boy!"

As the family walked out of the building, they drive into the night in their car, knowing that the fight was over. They went inside their home and Nicole placed her son in his bed and planned a small kiss on his forehead. She said "Goodnight, Gummy Puss."

Anais and Darwin went inside the room and was about to go to their bed, but instead, they went to sleep on Gumball's bed. Anais said to her big brother "Good night, big bro." and Darwin said to him "Good night, buddy." before falling asleep.

The next day, the Wattersons were enjoying a nice family breakfast, except that Gumball was there. They were no longer angry at him. Both Darwin and Anais shared a smiled to their big brother. Gumball smiled at them back. Nicole was checking out the newspaper when she caught something from her eye. She said to her family "Looks like someone is on the front page."

She show everyone the front page of the paper; it was a picture of the aftermath from last night outside of City Hall. Above it had the headline "**City Watchers Saved All." **Also, at the bottom of the big headline reads "**Local Councilman Disappeared After Battle."** The rest of the family praised Gumball for the action he and his gang had done.

Nicole also pointed out something from the paper. She added "And that's not all. Look at the bottom."

The family looked down from the headline to another headline at the bottom of the paper. It was another picture, except this picture had made every faces of a Watterson into joy when they saw a picture of Miss Simian and Principal Brown had been arrested for being involved in Peterson's plan. However, the rest of the members who joined in on the tortoise's plan did not go to jail since they had nothing to do with it. It also mention that all charges against The City Watchers Program were dropped. The TORTOISE troopers were arrested, so were the criminals who were released by Chet. The entire police force were brought back by the mayor.

Darwin praised "Thank God those guys are out of our lives for good."

Anais said to Darwin "You said it, brother."

Richard asked Nicole "So whose going to be the new principal and teacher at the school?"

Nicole checked more on the newspaper and concluded "It doesn't say."

Gumball stated while eating "Well, I just hoped that they're better be good than them."

Darwin said "I agreed."

Anais said "Amen to that."

The family returned back eating their breakfast when the phone ringed. Nicole got up and answered it. She held it up to her ear and listen to what the speaker was saying. After a few minutes with the phone, Nicole hanged up and faced her family. She had a smiled within her face. Her entire family looked at her. She stated "That was the mayor. He said he wants all of us to down at City Hall for a ceremony."

Gumball asked "What ceremony?"

Then the sound of an marching band was heard right at City Hall. Everyone in Elmore were standing right at City Hall as they stare a large stand. They were all there, including the Wattersons and the rest of Elmore Junior High. They were cheering loudly at the rhythm of the marching band. Colorful balloons were floating into thin air. The police were also there too. The mayor of Elmore, a pink pot belly pink in a suit, wearing a top hat and a sash that reads "MAYOR", stands in front of everyone. Besides him were seven familiar faces, wearing black uniforms and black mask.

The mayor stands on the microphone and spoken "Ladies and Gentleman, we are all gather here for this celebration. We will like to thank seven individuals for helping us in our time of need and exposing a mad man to our very eyes." Right behind him was another pot belly pig. He was holding a pillow that contains seven golden medals. The mayor walked to them, grab all of the medals and walked to The City Watchers Program. He put on each medal to each member. "And so, without further ado, I would like to give these medals to Elmore newest heroes, The City Watchers Program!" At the end of the last member, he finished his sentence with an exclaimed. The crowd cheered more than before.

The Watterson's family cheered at the new heroes, but more louder to Gumball. Nicole shouted "That's my son!"

Darwin praised "Hooray!"

Anais cheered "Awesome, Gumball!"

Richard cheered "Way to go, son!"

The rest of the students from Elmore Junior High cheered at the young blue cat. They held up posters and banners to the new heroes.

The mayor continued "And as of now, I would like to declare that they will be part of the law enforcers and their new headquarters will be located at Chet's mansion. Everyone here will get to experience of what it takes to become a true City Watcher."

The crowd continued to cheered more than before. The mayor looked at the new heroes and asked "Does one of you all would like to make a statement?"

Alex then walked to the microphone and spoken "I had something to say." The crowd stopped cheering and listen to the leader's words. He cleared his throat and begin "I would like to thank you all for supporting us of making a difference, but mostly, I want to thank my team. We had a dream that we were going to change this city around. Some of you all think that it was a crazy idea, but that didn't stop us. We made a change to this city, and this city is in our debt. So I say this to everyone around here, thank you for helping us. Now that we are part of the system, I hereby announce my retirement as leader of The City Watchers Program."

The crowd went into a gasped and murmured to each other. The team looked at each other, confuse by the words by Alex. The panda continued "Now, now. I know that it was a shocking moment to you all, including my team."

Jack murmured softly "Yeah, what gives?"

Then Lana hit him in the head. Jack whispered loudly as he was rubbing his head "How did you know that?!"

Alex continued " But there will still be a leader. I had given a thought of who that person might be. One of my team will be the new leader of The City Watchers Program." He then walked up to the team. "And I think I found him."

The team were confuse of who Alex was referring to. They looked at each other confusingly. They notice that Alex was looking at Gumball and realized the true. The crowd didn't know what he was talking about, but, to the Wattersons, they knew what he was talking about. Gumball notice that his team and most people from the crowd was looking at him, so did Alex.

Alex said "How about it, Gumball? Would you do it? Would you take this position?"

Gumball's eyes widen and the crowd heard what Alex was saying. The Wattersons family gasped in response. Gumball was without words; he couldn't think of what he was going to say.

Alex said "I know that this require a grown up to take this position, but you fit this. You joined in because you wanted to make a difference not just for this city, but for yourself. You had proven that by being responsible and learning all of the techniques that I had given you. You showed a lot of ambition out there, Gumball. If it wasn't for you or your inventions, we would had never made it out on last missions or last night. So what do you say? Are you ready to lean this team?"

Gumball looked at the panda's face. He wasn't kidding; he really wanted him to take the position as leader of the team. Then Gumball found the right words. He exclaimed "I'll take it!"

Alex smiled and turned his attention to the crowd. He shouted "It is decided! We have our new leader here! Give it up for Gumball Watterson!"

The crowd resume back cheering, but instead, they were cheering at the young blue cat. The City Watchers Program cheered and clapped their hands at Gumball. The young blue cat looked all of the cheering crowd. He felt proud that for the first time in his life he felt like a true hero to them.

Meanwhile, at Elmore Junior High, things felt different for Gumball Watterson. The whole school declared him as a hero and cheered at him. They put aside their differences between them and Gumball. The guys idolized him and give him and high five or a thumbs up when they see him in the hallways. The girls treated Gumball with respect. No more for them to be chasing him. Some of them now has a crush on Gumball and kept secretly his picture in their lockers. Tina and her gang never lay a finger on Gumball again, now that everyone was with Gumball side. Penny and Gumball never went back together, but they still remain friends. Rachel changes her attitude on Gumball. The cheerleaders had stopped hating Gumball for good.

As for the members of The City Watchers Program, their lives have been better. Jack was now the ladies man after that. He had the entire girls at school fawning over him. Arnold and Shannon were still doing their jobs of searching missing children in honor of their lost son, Jimmy. However, that all changed when Gumball found him while he was looking through the server of missing people. As it turned out he left the daycare to go to the bathroom on that day, and when he was gone, his parents assume that he went missing. Jimmy went back and waited for his parents to come to him, but they never came. Jimmy went out looking for him just like his parents were looking for him, but he never did found them. He was then eventually pick up by the police and sent to the orphanage. He brought him back to his family, who were thrilled to see him. Professor Webster got his job back and was now a full time teacher at the school. Looks like the students won't be feeling all bored after all by the lessons. Also the role of the Principal has been taken by Alex, after retiring from his position as leader of the team. He was making this school a lot less boring. As the new principal, Alex declared that a new club will be added into the after school clubs. This new club will be part of The City Watchers Program's headquarters and everyone is welcome to joined in. Also, the leader of the team will be in charged of it.

Gumball was walking down the hallway with Lana, who became his girlfriend. He checked on his watch and said "Oh, man. We're late. Come on." They run down the hallway and went to the old music club, which became The City Watchers Club. They entered inside and saw a lot of people in here. Everyone that Gumball knows is here, including his family. "Hey, what's up, guys? Sorry I'm late. Lost track of the time. Anyway, uh, I want to welcome everyone to our first ever club of The City Watchers Program. Before I start up the agenda, I want one thing for you all. How many of you all wants to make a change?"

Everyone in the club raise their hands in the air, including his family.

Gumball said in amazed "Whoa! I see that a lot of you wants to make a change!"

Everyone in Elmore wanted to make a difference also. They signed up for the program and they had been in charged in their neighborhoods to protect from criminals. They had been patrolling the streets and stopping secret criminal activities, while the cops were doing their jobs of putting people behind bars. Gumball and the rest of The City Watchers Program looked on to see what they had changed. They were going to changed this city with everyone on their side. Gumball felt proud as being the leader of the team. He was very good at it. At the club, he gave some tips of becoming a member of the team, show them a few moves and his inventions. He also demonstrated with his gravity pole by levitating a trashcan. That amazed in the audience, and freak the cheerleaders out a bit. At night, in the Watterson's house, the family were in the table with an empty diner plate on their faces. Nicole carry the pots filled with food in the table, with the family helping her. After that, they were now preparing to eat. Darwin was the first one to get a piece of meatloft. Anais took the plate from him and filled it up with mashed potatos, then Nicole grabbed it and put gravy on it. Gumball looked as the plate was filled up by all kinds of food. He assumed that it was for his dad. Figures. That's what he thought when he saw his dad grabbed the plate and put a loaf of bread on it before heading it to Gumball. Gumball smiled at his family for this act of kindness. The family smiled back at him as they were getting themselves a piece from each pot. In the end, Gumball Watterson became a better person, but he gained something more than that. He got his relationship with his family back.

* * *

**So what did you guys think of the ending, huh? Well, that's it. Here's my second story. I had spend almost four weeks working on it. Now its time for me to take a break and get ready for the other half of the semester. If you all had time please read my new story or my old story and post comments about it. See you all. Nite Owl out.**


End file.
